


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (but please don't bite)

by totheworld_thisisnct



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurei, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard! San, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Healers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Species, Original Character(s), Other K-Pop Idols, Plot Twists, Prince! Wooyoung, Princes & Princesses, Prophecy, Smut, Sorcerers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld_thisisnct/pseuds/totheworld_thisisnct
Summary: Jung Wooyoung, Prince of the Kingdom of Mystichia. A noble title- as expected of one who lived the life of a  prince, with nothing he didn't have and everything he could have ever asked for. But Wooyoung wasn't a normal prince. Or a nobleman.He had a secret.He wasn't human.Or, the one in which Wooyoung is a prince with a deep, dark secret, and San is the bodyguard who gets too close, too fast.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 163
Kudos: 324





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our dear Wooyoungie!☺️💕💕
> 
> Title from Bite- Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!!! 
> 
> Lol I'm back fast, aren't I? I though I'd take at least a month 😝🤠 But like this au had been weighing on my mind for a while, and I finally got around to writing it, so...
> 
> Anyway, this is obviously still in the precarious stage, and idek where I'm going with it, so I'd really love it if you guys could comment down below and let me know if you like it!
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments if you like it, and subscribe for more!☺️ 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

The moonlight shone through the single open window in the room, the others shut tightly. Silken drapes were drawn away from it, to let the gentle beams of the moon enter the room. A tree outside swayed with the chill breeze, leaves rustling softly, a few falling away from the branches and drifting with the wind, on their own paths.

Inside the room, a thick wooden frame bordered the rich golden sheet-covered soft mattress, two pillows, covered by equally exquisite material, laying at its head. A chandelier, it's beauty truly worth the price paid for it, hung from the bare white ceiling, studded jewels catching the moonlight and glistening from time to time.

There were chairs as well, three by the bed, all bathed in navy with gold rims, empty save for the middle one, with a simple wooden box on its seat, out of place in the lavish exterior, rather poor quality evident by it's worn hinges and faded surface. The walls of the room were of a graceful cream colour, barely-there ochre patterns of flowers on the wallpaper. The floor was just as grand, carpeted by the finest of fibers and wooden all around.

In the distance, the creak of a door sounded, and soft footsteps padded towards the room. The stream of moonlight buffered as a cloud flitted in front of the moon.

The footsteps got progressively closer, and finally, the wooden door clicked open, well-oiled hinges allowing it to open smoothly.

A man, no more than twenty-two years of age, stepped into the room, adorned in silk nightwear, a maroon sleep shirt and pants to match.

The door fell shut behind him, and he locked it, before tucking the key into its place, a well-hidden flap in the wall next to the door, painted the same colour as the walls to camouflage it. No one know would know of its existence unless they were told, or saw it for themselves.

The man eased his slippers off his feet, placing them neatly by the door, and turned to walk towards the bed.

The cloud finally made its way ahead, and the beams of light reappeared, casting thicker shadows in the corners, and illuminating the man's face.

He stopped just short of the bed, and raised his jaw to greet the tree outside the window, observing with his dark, onyx eyes- light of the moon reflected in his irises- as it swayed gently. A speck of crimson appeared in his eyes, and faded away just as quickly as it had arrived. A sigh left his pink lips, breath almost visible in the chill atmosphere.

The man walked to the window, and his eyes darted downwards, looking at the guards stationed there, and he stepped away quickly, pulling the window shut with a soft thud. He then drew the drapes, completely cutting off the light in the room. Light was unnecessary for what he needed to do.

He approached the bed, sitting down on it's edge. He looked around the room one last time, making sure there was no way anyone could peer in, before finally standing up and getting the box from the middle chair, bringing it to his bed.

He slowly undid the complicated lock with a key he produced from under the mattress, placing both items at his side as he opened the lid of the box.

Three.

He had three weeks left, before he had to go out again to get some more.

He picked up one of the packets inside, the box lined with dry ice, and other magic herbs that he'd obtained, in order to maintain it's freshness for almost a month.

He took in an unnecessary breath, slowly letting go of his control over himself, allowing his true form to appear.

The black in his eyes disappeared, irises brightening into sharp crimson, a speck of golden in the corner. He relaxed his jaw, and the familiar sensation of his fangs setting in comforted him, canines sharpening and extending just enough to be visible. His skin lightened to a pale colour, and his lips turned rosy, darker than they had been before.

The moment he allowed his control to wane, his whole body relaxed, and the familiarity of the changes in his body soothed him.

He brought the packet up to his lips, and used a sharp fang to tear into a corner, immediately bringing the opened edge to his lips and tilting it upwards.

The liquid sliding down his throat felt like nectar, refreshing and energizing after a whole day spent hard at work. His lips were probably stained, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when it felt like he was finally getting what he'd craved the whole day.

This was his time. And his time alone.

Every night, he would come to his room. He would allow himself to transform, and willingly give up control of his appearance, finally reverting to his true form.

The form of a vampire.

He wasn't a full-fledged one, but he did have the blood of vampires flowing through his veins. He was part of the species who were the descendants of vampires, the features of a true vampire muted, and diluted heavily over the generations, until genes changed, and a thoroughly new species came into being.

The Night Walker.

And Jung Wooyoung was the only Night Walker who'd survived after the Great War four years ago, because of a secret he possessed.

And that secret, was that...Wooyoung wasn't a _true_ Night Walker either.

He possessed a special characteristic, unique to him alone.

He had faerie blood in him.

Jung Wooyoung was an Aurei.

The only one of his kind, and his _kind_ was but a myth, according to everyone else in the existing world. It was a fable told to children, the characteristics and stories of those called the Aurei simply a fairytale in the eyes of the world.

But Wooyoung; he was real.

A real Aurei.

And this was his biggest secret.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I'm making up my own details and stuff. The full explanation of what Aurei are, and how they function is explained in the first chapter, which should be out soon!☺️ 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, and it'd be great if you left comments down below to let me know your thoughts on this new fic!😜 
> 
> P.S: This was just a prologue, so subsequent chapters will definitely be longer ☺️💕
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	2. Tell me who you who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Choi San, First Class," the man said, rising up with the smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys!!❤️😁 
> 
> Here's chapter one, and I hope you guys like it! Consists of a bunch of made-up theoretical stuff, and woosan's first meeting :D 
> 
> Comment down below, and let me know what you guys think. Hopefully, this one turns out better than my other fics🙃 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

_Aurei._

_A physical being, the progeny of a Night Walker and a Fae, where the Fae is the female, and the Night Walker is the male._

_Aurei have the form of the Night Walkers, and the power of the parent Fae, which can be shape-shifting, telekinesis, mind control or even some others, although those three are the most common powers of the ancient Fae._

_The Aurei are capable of consuming human food, and liquids, but will have to feed on human or animal blood periodically, whether it is once every five/six days, or once a week, depending on the percentage of the Night Walker's genes reflected in the progeny. They can go upto six weeks without feeding, although it will result in extreme tiredness and fatigue, and going even longer will result in death._

_Aurei are immortal beings, but, unlike the Fae, cannot heal themselves. However, they can be killed by normal human weapons like guns and knives, unlike vampires or Night Walkers, who could only be killed by a stake to the heart, or by silver weapons. Thus, the Aurei are as much in danger of death as humans are, though the chance of death due to old age is none._

_The Aurei are capable of normal human reproduction, and possess the same organs and vitals as that of humans, although their physical form is that of a Night Walker, which is identical to a full vampire. Aurei, unlike the former two, do not have bloodthirsty urges to kill and feed from humans when they have not fed for long, and can survive on human food rich in iron, for a maximum of six weeks without obvious changes. Further extending this practise will be fatal for the Aurei._

_They are born as humans, and will seem so until puberty, when fangs start to grow and thirst for blood arises. They stop aging just after their teenage years, and their appearance will remain as such- at around twenty to twenty five years of age- until death, when their bodies will decay at once and turn to ash._

_Note: There have been no known Aurei in the world, and thus this article is merely theoretical. Before the extinction of Night Walkers, none of them had been known to have mated with a Faerie._

_This, the existence of the Aurei is a myth._

_Find out more from our articles on Vampires, Night Walkers, and Faeries._

_*****_

"Your Highness, your presence has been requested in the main hall."

Wooyoung, the mentioned prince, nodded, standing up from his chair gracefully, "Thank you. I shall be there in a few minutes. You may leave now."

The woman, a palace maid, bowed, scurrying away from Wooyoung's room quickly.

Wooyoung nodded over to the guard outside his room, "Park-ssi, would you accompany me?" The guard answered politely in the affirmative, and Wooyoung plastered a smile onto his face as he checked his attire; a crisp white shirt under a white and gold-patterned blazer- equally clean, perfectly tailored white pants on his legs leading up to fine leather boots, and finally, the white gloves on both hands. It all seemed appropriate, so he gave the guard a pointed glance before walking out of the room, hearing the man's feet patter behind him, another promptly moving to close the door of the room he'd just exited.

He arrived at the main hall in about two minutes, the guard standing demurely behind him as he let a welcoming smile grace his features, and slowly approached the open door. Two guards held it open, and immediately turned, bowing to welcome him.

He nodded to them, and went inside, going towards the seat he always occupied, the third seat from the one at the far end, whilst the first was reserved for the King, his father, Jung Heeseok. 

The next two seats were occupied by his two older brothers, prince Jung Yunho, and prince Kang Yeosang, the latter of whom had chosen to take their deceased mother's last name, and thus had a different one from the other two brothers. Wooyoung stood at the third seat, and he pulled it out for himself and sat down without being asked to, looking expectantly at his father.

"Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Yunho- you three have been summoned here today for a meeting, and a short discussion regarding a few important matters of trade and welfare," he said with his booming voice, "First, the main purpose of this meeting."

He retrieved a file from the edge of the table, presenting it in front of the three princes, "Due to recent events, the senior advisers of the Kingdom have decided to guard the three princes at all times. We certainly do not want a repeat of the incident with the High Lord's daughter."

It had been a pretty jarring incident just a week ago, the young lady having been taken away by bandits and held hostage for money. The incident had been reported to the King, and he, fearing a situation in which such a fate were to befall his own sons, wished to take immediate measures.

He gave each of the three princes sharp, knowing glances, before continuing, "For your safety, a bodyguard will be hired for each of you, and this bodyguard is to stay in adjacent rooms to each of yours, and will remain with you at all times, except in truly private instances," of course, he didn't have to specify what those were. He meant during baths, when a maid sometimes accompanied them with soothing oils and soaps; when they slept in the comfort of their own rooms, and also in the event that they brought a lady back with them. In those cases and perhaps a few others, their privacy would not be invaded.

Wooyoung knew enough about private bodyguards to know those things. But he didn't understand why they would need them. As the royal heirs, each of them had been trained in martial arts, as well as weaponry. They knew their way around combat, armed or otherwise, and could hold their own against a strong enemy.

Thus, he spoke up, "Father," he said softly, "May I say something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Considering that all three of us have been trained to be independent and fight for ourselves, I do not see reason in hiring personal bodyguards for us. Wouldn't it be better to use such manpower out in the battlefield where it is needed?"

"You pose a reasonable question, Wooyoung. However, I compel you to understand my argument. It is safer to remain guarded and watched always, than to take a risk and rely on yourselves, no? We never know how or when an enemy might strike. At your most vulnerable or weak moments, whether it be during your sleep or when you are distracted by work, another pair of eyes to keep a look out and deal with any mishaps will be a highly appreciated aid," the king reasoned.

Wooyoung relented, shrugging, "That's quite alright, Father. I am sure you know best." He was still hesitant, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to argue, so he stopped talking.

"Alright. I would like you to open the file now, and have a look at the three young men who have been selected for the job. Each of them is able in the field, and have been thoroughly investigated and deemed clear of any dark spots in their past. All three are publicly unknown, and have a clean slate, which makes it favourable to the Kingdom," he gestured for them to look.

Yeosang took the file, flipping it open on the table and placing it so that all of them could see it properly, "Choi Jongho," he read the first name, turning the page, "Song Mingi," he turned again, "and... Choi San," Yeosang looked up curiously, his sandy brown hair falling gracefully to the side, "It says they are young, Father. How young, exactly? There are no pictures."

The King nodded, "Indeed. I have chosen, out of the applicants, three of those who are closest in age to the three of _you_ , so that you may get along well. Song Mingi-ssi and Choi San-ssi are the same age as Yeosang, and by extension, two years younger than Yunho. Jongho-ssi is a year younger than them, just like Wooyoung over here. But I have not made any choices yet, as I would like you to meet these three men and choose for yourselves. I have already invited them to come to the Palace at noon, so they should be here in a few minutes. I would like each of you to talk to all the three separately, and make a choice that is independent from the influence of your brothers' decisions. Is that alright?"

The three of them nodded, and Wooyoung piped up, "Are we meeting them now?"

The King shook his head, "Not right away, but in fifteen minutes or so. We have another important matter to discuss until then."

And then he spoke about trade relations, and export, and currency exchage-ratios, all the things that they had to talk about, decide upon and reach a consensus for. Finally, around twenty minutes later, the King decided that their discussion was over, and the final decision regarding export would be taken by him. He rose, his own royal guard trailing him as he left the room, promising that the soon-to-be guards would be there in a minute, and they could spread out and speak to each of them to their hearts' content before making a decision.

Wooyoung, on the other hand, was least concerned about picking someone with the right qualifications and experience. He was more worried about something else, something that could cost him his life.

He simply could _not_ pick someone who was very brainy or nosy, and could easily find out Wooyoung's real identity if he tried. No, he needed a slow-brained, big and brawny idiot, who wouldn't question where he disappeared off to by himself every third Thursday for a few hours.

(It was to buy his fill of blood from an agent who supplied it, a sorceress who was also unaware of Wooyoung's true identity)

Wooyoung had been keeping his secret since he was twelve years old, and his mother had whispered the truth to him while in her deathbed, about why he was different and what he must do to understand what, or who he was.

At that point in time, he'd had the assumption that he was a normal human boy, and he'd been raised as such, as the youngest prince of the Kingdom of Mystichia, with a normal mother and father and two older brothers. He was taught to believe that all creatures who weren't human were scum, the worst of beings, and deserved to be treated as such. His family had always shunned the creatures of the night, the Night Walkers, as they were called, and the others as well, faeries and nymphs and spirits and dryads, whose stories flitted around as rumors and legends, as the creatures themselves preferred to stay hidden in their niches, and not mingle with humankind.

And of course, it had been quite a shock to him, when he found out what he was. His mother hadn't had enough energy or time to explain the whole story to him at that time. Instead, she'd sent him to the huge palace library, and directed him to the topmost shelf that she'd siphoned off for herself. She'd asked him, in her weak, hoarse voice, riddled with the pain of her disease, to find the thick bound book that was nameless, and had a pattern of flowers on its light pink surface. She'd told him to read all of it, to understand the truth. The truth that she had been hiding from him, and from everyone else, for several years.

The truth that Wooyoung was not human. That he was an Aurei.

The book was a diary that she'd been maintaining since before Wooyoung's birth, since the time of her pregnancy. He hadn't been able to force himself to read it until a few months after her passing, and it was only then that he'd learned everything he needed to know and do.

She confessed, there, that Wooyoung was not human. She had written down her own story, in which it was not really her who had conceived him, and his father wasn't his real father, either. Instead, she had merely been a surrogate for another, a woman named Jeon Sihyun, Wooyoung's real mother, a faerie. She'd been his mother's secret best friend, her existence unknown even to his father, and his mother had been her surrogate, due to Jeon Sihyun's incapability to bear children of her own. Sadly, Sihyun had died at the hands of humans less than a month into his mother's pregnancy. His mother had been planning to leave the Kingdom for a few months and have the baby secretly, but then, with the passing of Sihyun, she could no longer do so, as she would have no help from the faerie and had no way to hide it from her husband.

It was then, that she'd lied to the King and told him that the baby in her womb was his, that she was pregnant with his child. The King, of course, had believed her, and they'd raised Wooyoung as their own son. In reality, Wooyoung was not theirs. His real mother was a faerie with a dark past, and his father was unknown to all except his biological mother.

And when Wooyoung turned six, another shocking piece of information came to light, though only known by his mother. She had been away from the Kingdom due to a friend's wedding, and it was there that she'd found Sihyun's old diary and records, records that the faerie had maintained herself.

There, was the identity of Wooyoung's real father. There was no name, but there was indeed an account of who, or _what_ he was.

Wooyoung remembered reading the cut-out part which had been messily pasted into his mother's own diary-

_"Dear diary,_  
_Today, the father of my child, the only man I have ever trusted, took me to his home. We used the ancient medical sciences, and our combined knowledge to create with our powers, new life. This child will be borne by my dearest friend, and I cannot wait to have him or her in my arms. I look forward to the day when the first of the Aurei is born. Being a Night Walker, the most despised of his kind, the man I love will die one day, but the child will be mine for a long time. According to the legends, Aurei are immortal, so I will treasure this child and protect the baby with my life."_

It had been an account, written by his real mother, Jeon Sihyun. The discovery that he was not a half-fae or a full faerie, as his mother had previously believed, had explained a lot. It explained his ability to lie, and his hatred for sleep at night. 

And then, his mother had held that secret as well, and the guilt pierced her heart with every passing second, until she'd been diagnosed with a fatal disease, which had ultimately taken her life.

When Wooyoung was twelve, he hadn't hit puberty yet, but he did just a year later, when his voice began changing and his shoulders began to broaden more like Yunho's, who had grown freakishly tall and broad within just a year.

But with puberty, also came his changes.

Changes into the form of a full vampire. Fangs painfully extending, eyes turning a deep crimson, skin becoming pale, and his appetite changing completely, almost doubling in size. And then there was also the hunger. A different type of hunger, rooted in his veins and causing his stomach to clench in on itself, begging for something, begging for _blood._

Thankfully, his mother- god bless her- had done extensive research, and had gone digging around every nook and cranny in the Kingdom and outside to find what it was that he needed. She'd finally stumbled upon a sorceress from Japan, named Hana, who would give them what they needed without asking questions. It was perfect.

Wooyoung had found her from his mother's directions in the diary, and he'd gone to her when he'd found himself thirsting for blood, with a lame excuse to his father about wanting to go for a walk. She'd given him what he needed, as well as a box to keep it in and some magic herbs to keep it fresh. Back then, he'd had to go to the dark lair of the sorceress quite often, asking her questions about the Underworld and darkness and magic, all of which she answered duly, as long as she received the money for her service. Later, his visits had become less frequent, and now he went once a month, every third Thursday, to obtain what he needed form her, no words exchanged beyond simple pleasantries.

All of this was only possible because of one, hugely lucky, phenomenon.

His mother, Sihyun, had been blessed with the power of shape-shifting. So she could transform herself into whatever or whoever she wanted. Wooyoung had inherited this power, and that gave him a lot more control over his own life.

While going to Hana, the sorceress's lair, he disguised himself as a scientist, claiming that his questions and blood requirements were all for the purpose of 'research'. Being an unusually smart kid, he'd been fabricating and honing this lie of his since he was thirteen, and it was still working well for him. Hana thus posed no threat to him, considering that all she knew about him was fake and she didn't even have his name.

He also used his shape-shifting powers for another purpose, perhaps the most important of them all.

When his appearance had begun to change, with fangs appearing and his eyes turning crimson when he was thirteen years old, he'd faked a rebel phase and hadn't come out of his room for a whole week, trying to decide how he was to disguise himself to his own father. Then, he'd read and re-read his mother's diary until he'd found out that he would inherit the power of his biological mother, which was thankfully the power of changing his physical form.

Then, he'd spent another week in figuring out how to harness and use that power of his, perfecting it like he would an art, until he had no problems with maintaining his false appearance throughout the day. Then, he'd finally emerged from inside his room, possessing none of the physical characteristics of a vampire and simply looking like a human version of himself.

And then life had gone ahead, and it had all become a monotonous routine for Wooyoung.

He would finish his ablutions in the morning, and then he'd check that he was properly transformed into his human form, before going out and commencing his princely duties, whether it was meetings or discussions or consultations, until lunch. That would be the usual affair in the huge dining room, and would be followed by a walk outside, or perhaps training in combat with his older brothers. Then, there would be some time for taking the horses out, perhaps, or going into the Kingdom and interacting with the people there and getting to know them. Then, once again it would be meetings, and talks with his father or perhaps some of the palace staff, and finally dinner, before a warm bath and then he would retire for bed.

All in all, he'd built up a pretty consistent routine, and acted as normal as he could to avoid rousing suspicion. Of course, it was practically impossible for anyone to suspect anything, as the only person who'd known about him was his mother, and his biological parents, all of whom were long gone, but caution never hurt anyone.

Now, Wooyoung had a family in Yunho, Yeosang, and the King, his father. It wasn't difficult at all, to fit in now, although he'd had some awkwardness during the first year when he'd been constantly paranoid. It wasn't like the paranoia was non-existent, even now, but he was certainly more comfortable in his own skin and didn't have a problem with being a human throughout the day.

He only let his control over himself go at night, when he would lock all the doors and windows in his room, and even lock the secret passageway- which was present in all of their rooms just in case an immediate escape was required- before letting go and changing back to his true form.

And this was why the prospect of a personal bodyguard frightened him.

Because what if his bodyguard found out?

What if his secret was revealed to the world, and they dealt him just as they did other non-human creatures?

What if they begun to to consider him dirt, and shunned him and threw him out of the Kingdom, or worse, killed him?

The worst part was that all of these were perfectly reasonable, and maybe even death was merciful, considering the status of the nymphs, dryads, sorcerers and other creatures of the night in society. 

He sighed, sinking back into his seat, although still maintaining his near-perfect posture due to years of being taught and chided for it.

He watched silently as his two brothers conversed, waiting for the mysterious bodyguards to enter the room and meet them.

It had already been around twelve minutes, and Wooyoung had begun to fidget slightly, cracking his knuckles in a way that made Yunho stare at him disapprovingly and Yeosang shoot him a look. He stopped his actions at once, resorting to sitting perfectly still for a few more minutes, until finally, there was some commotion at the door.

Yunho rose, and the other two princes did as well, folding their hands in front of them politely.

One of the guards turned around, "Your Highnesses, the bodyguards have arrived."

Yunho nodded, smiling, "You may let them inside."

The guards shifted aside, leaving enough space for people to enter. With that, three men stepped inside the room, flanked by guards.

Yunho made a polite gesture of welcome, "Please, intrcoduce yourselves."

The tallest one stepped forward, bowing deeply, "It's a pleasure to meet you, respected Prince Yunho, Prince Yeosang, and Prince Wooyoung. At your service, Song Mingi, First Class."

The next man, shorter, but more bulky and well-built, stepped forward. Wooyoung noted that his physique was quite impressive, perhaps the most bodyguard-like of the three. He bowed, head of black hair lowered in greeting, "Choi Jongho, First Class."

Ah, so the third was Choi San, Wooyoung mused, smiling politely at the boy who had just introduced himself.

The last man, sharp features and surprisingly attractive, dimpled smile plastered on his face, bowed, a hand automatically coming to grasp at his own waist as he did so. It was quite interesting, that he bowed like a prince did.

"Choi San, First Class," he said, rising up with the smile still on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet all three of you," Yeosang said, gently lowering his head as well in a form of greeting, "Please, sit."

They pulled out chairs for themselves, quite far from those of the princes. First, the three princes sat, and then the men who had just arrived did so as well.

Yunho turned to the guards who were still positioned behind the new arrivals, "You may leave now. We will speak in private."

The guards bowed, and quickly walked out of the room in a single file, shutting the door behind them softly.

When the door closed, making a small sound, Yunho finally turned to the new arrivals, "I think a few pleasantries might be in order. Would any of you like some tea?"

They declined politely, before the one who'd introduced himself as Mingi, spoke, "Your Highness, if I may," he began, "His Majesty spoke to us just outside, and told the three of us to share our qualifications with you. Is that alright?"

Wooyoung nodded, "Of course. We are also required to speak separately with each of you, so an unbiased decision can be made by each of us. I assume that you have been informed of that as well?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Mingi responded.

"You may speak now, Song Mingi-ssi, Choi Jongho-ssi and Choi San-ssi," Yunho said.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Mingi said with- a somehow adorable- smile, "The three of us, as you know, have been trained as guards or protectors for eminent persons such as yourselves. We are all classified as First Class bodyguards, as we mentioned during our initial introductions. Choi Jongho has experience from being the Royal guard of the Army Chief all through last year. I have been a bodyguard for the Minister, and for the late Princess of the Kingdom of Aquaea. Choi San has been a bodyguard for the late King of Aquaea. All of three of us, were scouted from there and brought to Mystichia, following the death of the Royal family. We are grateful for the hospitality and welcome given to us by your wonderful Kingdom."

Wooyoung smiled, "I appreciate your words, Song Mingi-ssi," he commented, "Would it be alright if I ask the others to say a few introductory words as well? Exclusively about themselves, of course."

Mingi looked over at the others, "Of course, Your Highness."

With that, the man who had called himself San, smiled, "I would like to thank you all as well, for your merciful and kind rule of Mystichia. Regarding myself, I think that Mingi has said all that can be said, but I would like to add that I respect each of you immensely, and I will do my best to protect you, if you give me the chance to do so."

Wooyoung chuckled, "Thank you, San-ssi," he said, returning the man's contagious smile. He really was attractive, the prince mused. Unnaturally so, for a bodyguard. He had the looks and aura of Royalty, with dark hair, a welcoming smile and a voice that could warm hearts.

Then, the one named Jongho took over, hands folded on his own lap politely, "I think the same as well, Your Highnesses. I do hope we get acquainted well, and I vow to protect you all with my life on the line," he said sincerely.

Yeosang nodded, "Thank you as well, Jongho-ssi. May we speak with each of you privately, now?"

The three of them nodded, standing up along with the princes.

Yunho held a hand out, gesturing, "There are meeting rooms to this side. Each of us will occupy one room, and we request you to come in one at a time, so we can have a conversation. Is that alright?"

They responded in the affirmative, and then the princes silently walked to one room each, going inside and sitting down, gesturing for the guards to leave them alone for the time being.

Wooyoung was in the room on the far right end, and he sat down and folded his hands, placing them on the table as he waited for someone to enter the room.

First was Jongho, and he had a pleasant conversation with the man, whom he found out was extremely earnest and good at his job, considering a few of the incidents he'd recounted. After that, Mingi walked in, and Wooyoung couldn't help but compliment his aura, jokingly saying that he was intimidating even to Wooyoung. The comment had caused the older to break into a wide smile, which was honestly just adorable, and unlike his rather intimidating deep voice and looks.

So far, Wooyoung hadn't seen anything weird, uncomfortable or suspicious in the behaviour of the two bodyguards, and it was obvious that they respected him, and wouldn't dare to invade his privacy or harm him in any way. Of course, he was more worried about the privacy part, considering his... _secret_ , but it was definitely a reassurance to see that they were honest, capable, and could be trusted. His father had made the right choice. They were also around the same age as he was, which made it easier to converse with them.

And therefore, he figured it would extremely difficult to choose one of the two men he'd met, as both seemed equally reliable and trustworthy. Despite being quite intelligent, he doubted they would try to poke around so much as to discover his true identity, so he was at least a little reassured about that. After all, he wouldn't be reveal his true form except at truly private instances.

He figured he would wait to meet San, and then make his decision.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, there was a knock on the door. Wooyoung called out softly, "Come in."

The door opened, and the last of the bodyguards stepped inside, quietly entering with a little bow. Wooyoung asked him to sit, and he did, facing him.

And then something totally unexpected occured.

Choi San raised his head to speak, and perhaps he was saying something, but Wooyoung could barely register it.

Because then the scent of his blood reached Wooyoung, and _oh wow._

Being part-vampire, his senses were more enhanced than most, which also made him very sensitive to the smell of blood.

Wooyoung figured he hadn't noticed it before because they hadn't been sitting or standing very close, but now that they were in the same room, just two or three feet apart, it was impossible to miss.

San smelt...wonderful. Unlike the blood of any of the other humans he'd met so far in his life. It was crazy, and like the most tantalising nectar he'd ever smelt. He had saliva in his mouth before he could help it, and his eyes widened slightly when San raised his head a little more, exposing his neck.

Oh, how Wooyoung wanted to sink his teeth into the skin and just... _drink_ , drink in the wonderful smell and the sure-to-be exquisite taste of San's blood.

What the hell was going on?

This had never occured before. He'd smelt blood that seemed delicious, of course, but never like _this_. Never so... enticing. Never so soon after he'd fed.

Wooyoung took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. It was hard to maintain his composure when most of his brain was focused on trying not to think about how amazing San smelt. He'd even fed just the previous night, but he still craved a taste of the blood running through the veins of the man in front of him. 

This was bad.

He made the decision then, that no matter whom he chose as his bodyguard, it would not and could not be San.

Not when the mentioned man smelt way too good for Wooyoung to be around all the time and just stay impassive. No way in hell would he let himself risk so much. It might lead to his secret being unveiled, and the prospect of that happening was just... unimaginably terrifying.

San could _not_ end up being his personal guard.

He swallowed, focusing his eyes on San's face to make it seem like he was listening to him. In reality, he was really, _really_ trying not to think about how smooth and inviting his skin looked, and how easy it would be to just jump him right then and there and satisfy the thirst in him. 

Although, perhaps focusing his eyes directly on San's face wasn't that great of an idea either. 

Because now, it was impossible _not_ to notice how pretty his feline eyes were, the sharp lines of his jaw and cheekbones, and how his cupid's bow curved so perfectly over pink lips, inviting and alluring. 

What.

_Since when have I thought of men as being attractive?_

No part of this was okay. 

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay honestly idek what is going to happen with this fic, so I'd really really love it if you guys left comments down below and let me know how this chapter was, and if the fic seems to be going somewhere good?? 
> 
> Jdjwjjdwkjfjekjzjdjsjd anyway leave kudos if you liked it, subscribe, and comment! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	3. A disaster incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does that mean, Father?"
> 
> "It means you never really had a choice in the first place, and my decision is final. Resistance on your part will be unwise." he said firmly.
> 
> _Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy!!
> 
> So how yall been? Hope everyone's staying healthy :D  
> Anyway, here's chapter two for you peeps! Hope you like it :p Hongjoong gets introduced in this one, and there's a lil more gay panic Wooyoung to feast on xD  
> Comment below if you like it!
> 
> Love,  
> R <3

Wooyoung hadn't paid attention to a single thing San had said in the last two minutes.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, and then realised how terrible of an idea that was, as the rich, alluring smell of San's blood invaded his nostrils once again, sending him internally reeling for the second time.

He shut his eyes and opened them, slowly, finally having succeeded in his mission to remain calm and indifferent.

San was smiling at him, small dimples indenting both his cheeks, "..so I feel that I would be a good choice as your personal guard, Your Highness," he finished.

Wooyoung forced himself not to ask San to repeat everything he'd said, knowing how incredibly rude that would sound. Instead, he simply nodded, "Thank you for meeting me, San-ssi," maybe he was being abrupt, but he didn't want to stay another second in the presence of that _scent_ without the privilege to quench his thirst. So, the best option was to end the meeting then and there, and then firmly push his opinion forward by telling his father that anyone but San would be fine as a guard for him.

As he extended a hand out of politeness to shake San's, he even forced himself to hold his breath, firmly grasping the other man's hand in his and giving it a confident shake, willing a practised smile onto his face as the two of them stood up, and San bowed one more time, polite and graceful, still smelling so _dreadfully_ enticing as he gave Wooyoung one last smile before slowly walking out of the room, leaving Wooyoung behind.

The younger, completely taken aback by the events of the past few minutes, sank down into the chair in a way that his father would surely disapprove of, clumsy and definitely not regal in any way whatsoever. He sighed as the wonderful smell faded from the room, restoring the musty scent of old palace walls and the faint perfume of lavender air freshener.

He made a resolution then.

No matter what, he couldn't let himself be around San for very long.

If he did, there was more of a chance than ever, that his control would slip and he would either revert back to his original form, or worse, actually try to satisfy his urge to sink his teeth into San's skin and drink his blood.

Simply unacceptable.

He had to do everything in his power to make sure he wouldn't end up with San.

*****

"So, my dear boys, what did you think?"

Yunho was the first to speak up, "Well, father. At first, I was on the same page as Wooyoung, and hesitant about our requirement for personal guards. But now, after meeting with all three of them, I feel that this might be good for us, and we might even make a friend."

The King nodded, "That's good, Yunho. What about you two?"

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, intending for the older to speak. The older prince side-eyed Wooyoung, before looking at their father, "I feel the same as Yunho. They are all fine men, and I would not mind any of them being assigned as a guard for me."

Wooyoung knew he had to speak next, but he was hesitant to do so until his father prompted him to, "Wooyoung?" He called expectantly, and the mentioned prince finally got his wits together, trying to think of something he could say.

He inhaled, "Father, I think that Mingi-ssi and Jongho-ssi would both make exceptional guards. However, I have me doubts regarding San-ssi. I would prefer it if one of the other two were picked for me." There. That should work, right? San would just be reconsidered, and everything would be okay. Worst case, scenario, one of his brothers would have San as a bodyguard. That was significantly less horrifying than the idea of having San to himself.

But lo and behold, the King did not do what Wooyoung had assumed he would. Instead, he simply frowned, almost disapprovingly, "Is that so? I thought that San was perfect for the job of protecting you in particular, Wooyoung. Do you have a problem with him? I can speak to him once more, if the first meeting was unsatisfactory."

Wait, no.

That hadn't been his goal. If that happened, then San might come to know about what he'd just said about him, and the last thing Wooyoung wanted was to stir up trouble.

"Oh, no need to go that far, father," he said dismissively, "I would just like one of the others to be my guard instead."

"Wooyoung-ah, I am sure you must have some reason for so firmly rejecting San. You have always been a practical young man. I definitely will not dismiss him or reconsider my decision to hire him, unless you divulge these reasons."

"I would prefer not to, Father."

The King's eyes took on a different look. This wasn't the look of a disapproving king, but an angry father, "Listen here, young man," he scolded, "Tell me the truth now, or I will assign San to be your bodyguard."

Wooyoung knew he was treading on thin ice here, but he pretty much had no other choice. He would rather have an unfriendly, old brute as his guard than San, with his unfairly attractive smile and the even more annoyingly irresistible scent that bathed him, "It's nothing, father. San just... wasn't on par with my tastes. I doubt we would get along well, so I do not want him as my bodyguard."

The King cocked his head to the side, "That's not a clear answer, Wooyoung. Is that all you have to say?"

Wooyoung sighed, toes curling inside his boots out of impatience, "Please, Father. This is just one thing I ask of you. Why are you so intent on hiring San?"

"Because he is a candidate I fully believe in, and he is willing to put his life on the line for the sake of the Kingdom. And indirectly, you. I have already assured these three that the job is theirs, the question was who gets assigned to whom," the King explained, "So he is already hired, Wooyoung. If not you, one of your brothers will have San as their guard. However, you being the youngest, will need the most protection, and San is the best reputed guard we have."

_Was this going where it sounded like it was going?_

_Please, no._

"What does that mean, Father?"

"It means you never really had a choice in the first place, and my decision is final. Resistance on your part will be unwise and redundant." he said firmly.

_Oh, fuck._

The King looked away, turning to the guard at the door, "Enter," he ordered.

The guard did, and bowed, looking at the King expectantly. The ruler nodded in acknowledgement, and spoke, "Send my message to the Minister. Ask him to call in Song Mingi, Choi San and Choi Jongho for a consult. I officially pronounce them the Royal Guards for the princes. Further decisions will be announced at the assembly this evening. They are to be present there."

Oh, fuck. 

The assembly that evening saw Wooyoung dressed in navy blue attire, dark hair slicked back and formal. It was for an important occassion, of course, and he hadn't had a say in how he would look, the maid laying out his clothes for him before he was supposed to leave his room.

He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror, ensuring that he was properly transformed, before walking out of the room, two guards accompanying him to the King's Assembly Room. The King was already there, along with the Minister and a couple of other officials, and the guards of course. His brothers arrived just after him, and then they all sat down on their thrones beside the King's, staying silent as they waited for the three to-be Royal Guards to arrive.

Wooyoung hoped San wouldn't be as close this time, and that he'd stand far enough away so he wouldn't be able to smell him too easily. To be safe, he'd even used a strong-smelling peach lip balm, hoping that it would mask any other scent, specifically, San's. The scent of the lip product he was using was almost cloying, and terribly strong for his sensitive nose, but he figured struggling through that would be a thousand times easier than dealing with the feeling he'd had in the presence of San.

So he sucked it up, and waited quietly, dreading whatever his father was about to say. He figured it wouldn't be in his favour. Just in case, he'd even prepared by hiding his box of blood as well as possible, and sealing away the secret passage in his room, apart from hiding any and all evidence that he was an Aurei- the accessories he used when he disguised himself, the diary of his mother, and all other bits and pieces of information he'd picked up- were all well and truly hidden.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a guard entered the room with a customary bow, "Your Majesty," he announced, "They have arrived."

The King nodded, "Send them in," he ordered.

The guard exited the room with another bow, and then Wooyoung heard footsteps, as the three men, now dressed in much fancier clothing, stepped into the huge Assembly Room, slowly walking forward.

Then, they dropped to their knees, thankfully still quite far from where Wooyoung was seated, and lowered their heads respectfully, "Your Majesty," San greeted, from where he was kneeling in the middle, Mingi on his right and Jongho on his left.

"Rise, Choi San, Song Mingi and Choi Jongho," The King said. The three men complied, and bowed respectfully at the princes, acknowledging each of them.

"I am sure you aware of the reasons for which you were summoned today?" The King asked.

San nodded, "Yes sire."

"Wonderful. I would like each of you to step forward when I ask you to, and your official title will be conferred upon you," he explained, standing up as well. At once, the princes followed, standing up from their seats.

"Song Mingi, step forward," the mentioned man did, a calm smile set on his face, and the King extended a hand for him to shake, before moving back once more, "Song Mingi, First Class. I hereby promote you to the position of Personal Guard of Prince Jung Yunho." 

The prince in question broke into a bright smile, nodding politely at Mingi as he walked backwards to his place beside the other two.

"Choi Jongho, please step forward."

The man shook hands with the King, who then retracted his and announced, "Choi Jongho, First Class. I hereby promote you to the position of Personal Guard of Prince-" he paused, turning his head and looking fleetingly at Wooyoung.

The latter was praying to every god he knew, just hoping and hoping that his father wouldn't say what he was thinking, that he would actually listen to him and assign San to Yeosang instead of him. He shot a pleading look at his father, trying to pour out all the emotion he could without giving too much away, into it. His father's eyes softened sympathetically.

_Oh._

He knew he was not going to like his father's next words.

He was right.

"-Prince Kang Yeosang," he finished.

Wooyoung inhaled a sharp breath, his mind running a thousand miles a minute.

Now what? What was he supposed to do? Was he just supposed to resist the smell of San's blood for all eternity, and just live with him by his side? A personal guard meant that they would be with him all the time, whether it was during his walks outside the palace, meetings with princes of other kingdoms, going into the city, and any other instance he'd been alone in before. He'd even be with Wooyoung when....when he had to go meet Hana, his only source of blood, and by extension, source of his life. Of course, he would be disguising himself then, but there was no doubt that San would suspect something.

It wasn't often that Wooyoung felt the urge to swear, having been brought up in a conservative, noble household, but if he had to pick any time to do so, it would be right at that moment, with the King opening his mouth to speak and saying the words Wooyoung was dreading the most, officially making the decision that would no doubt cause Wooyoung a world of trouble.

"Choi San, please step forward."

San did, and even with that one step closer, Wooyoung began to smell it faintly. The scent, the one that was so enticing it was nearly impossible to resist. His only option was to ignore it, of course, and it wasn't all that hard when San still wasn't very close to him, but it was the prospect of the future that terrified him to no end. The prospect of having to be in the presence of that scent 24x7, and the prospect of having to resist it his whole life was....mental, honestly.

"Choi San, First Class. I hereby promote you to the position of Personal Guard of Prince Jung Wooyoung." The King extended a hand for San to shake, and he did so with a satisfied smile on his face, lowering his head in a form of respect as he stepped back again, falling in line with the other two guards.

The King looked down at the three newly-appointed guards, "Your responsibility as the Royal Guards will be to protect the future of our Kingdom, our princes, and ensure their safety, even if it means putting your own lives at risk. I hope you understand the implications and duties of such a position." It was not a question, just a statement. The King continued after a quick once-over of the three new bodyguards, "That being said, I welcome you to the Highest Class of Bodyguards, and I hope you all co-operate and work well with us. A few documents will be passed onto you by the Minister-" he gestured at the mentioned official, "-which you will have to look through and sign. Your new lives will begin in two days, within which you are requested to move into your new rooms, which have already been allotted to you. For further details, you may refer to the contract that is to be signed by you. If you have any issues, feel free to approach me or any of the princes without hesitation. We will surely do our best to answer your queries and keep you content."

The King looked on both his sides, meeting eyes with each of the princes. He stopped at Wooyoung last, and the latter simply pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying to convey his disapproval of his father's decision as subtly as possible. The Ruler sighed, and turned back to the front, "Song Mingi, Choi Jongho, Choi San. You now make up the official squadron of Royal Guards for the Princes of Mystichia. Please, make your way over to the Minister and sign the contracts. Then you may approach the Prince you have been assigned to, and your badge will pinned upon your lapel by him."

Well, it just had to get better, didn't it? Now he had to be in close proximity with San, close enough for him to pun a badge on his lapels, the badge that was currently being handed to him on a platter, by one of the palace workers. He took it with a faux smile, nervously biting his lip, a terrible habit of his.

He watched as San, Mingi and Jongho walked over to the table on the side, taking pens from the Minister to sign the papers that were handed to them, proudly signing their names with a flourish. Then, Mingi stepped towards Yunho, and Jongho to Yeosang, as the princes similingly brought gloved hands forward to pin the well-made, honourable badges onto the lapels of the guards' blazers.

And oh, now San was stepping towards him. Wooyoung could already sense the smell of his blood, and hurriedly inhaled, holding his breath as San came closer, having to resist the urge to gag on the cloying smell of his own lip balm. He brought a gloved hand up, and San was now just a foot away from him.

The older looked down at Wooyoung- and only then did the prince notice their small height difference- and smiled, "Your Grace, it is an honour to serve you," he said.

Wooyoung would have appreciated his politeness, but he was currently too focussed on holding his breath, so he nodded with a smile in return, and pinned the badge onto San's lapel as fast as he could, fingers flying to complete the task in less than a minute.

"Thank you, Your Highness," San moved back, bowing deeply, before rising up and walking towards the other princes to greet them as well.

Wooyoung let go of his breath, exhaling heavily and having to suppress an irritated groan.

Was his entire life going to end up being this way? God, no he couldn't ket that happen.

He frowned, barely registering when Jongho and Mingi came to greet him, nodding absent-mindedly whilst still thinking about a solution for his terrible problem.

Suddenly, something struck him.

He could go to Hana, couldn't he?

She would surely have something that could remove his sense of smell, or maybe even something to temporarily prevent him from smelling others' blood? That would be great.

So he kept the fake smile on his face as the proceedings were brought to a close with the King's short speech, already planning to sneak away the next morning to satisfy his only hope of living a normal life.

God, this just _had_ to work.

*****

The clock struck three thirty am.

Wooyoung's eyes shot open.

He slowly pushed the sheets off his own body, running a hand through his dark hair as he stood up. He was already fully dressed, with clothes that were totally different from what he usually wore as a prince, olive green button up over a pair of khaki pants making him look exactly like a commoner.

He quickly got to work, arranging the pillows to look like there was someone in his bed, just in case, before approaching the mirror and standing in front of it. Because he was by himself, he had receded to his original form, sharp crimson eyes with golden flecks and pale skin, the mole under left eye even more pronounced like this.

Then, he licked his dry lips, and focused, closing his eyes for second before opening them and greeting the new person in the mirror, the person that Hana knew.

A man of about forty, lighter hair than he himself had, small eyes and ears, and thicker lips. His jaw was less sharp than that of Wooyoung, and he was taller as well, just by an inch or two. For a few finishing touches, he slipped a watch onto his wrist, a pair of thick-framed glasses and grabbed a bag which he slung over his shoulder.

Good enough, he figured.

This man went by the name Kim Woohyun. He was a scientist with an interest in black magic and the creatures of the night, and was in the midst of performing various experiments on willing subjects, for which he periodically needed human or animal blood. He was indifferent to humans or other creatures, and in the end, worked for the benefit of no other but himself.

For safety, he took a silver dagger with its cover from the jewelled cabinet next to his bed, and slipped it into the bag he carried. Then, he ensured that everything in his room was properly locked, before finally going towards the secret passage in his room that led outside, directly to the other side of the palace, beyond the gates, where no guards were stationed. It was constructed as such, so the Royal family could escape completely undetected, even by their own allies, if need be. It was especially helpful in times like this.

He quickly lifted the loose floorboard right next to his bed, and took the key that he'd put earlier into his pocket, using it on the lock which was on the floor, right under the floorboard that protected a trap door. The lock clicked, and the door opened, and he took the lock and key and put both into his bag and zipped it shut. He eased the door open properly, and the floorboards beside the loose one easily lifted along with the trap door, revealing stairs that led down, underground. He reached down, taking the flashlight that was stashed under his bed, and shining it in front of him, slowly lowering himself into the ground.

He began walking down the stairs, using the flashlight to guide him and letting the unlocked trap door fall shut above his head, so he could just push it upwards when he returned to his room in three hours, according to the plans he'd made.

He made it down the steep flight of stairs, and then came to a landing with a tunnel straight ahead. Walking along the tunnel for a while, there was then a split in the pathway into five, to mislead any intruders who may get that far down. Of course, he knew the right way, the second path from the left, and headed down that one without preamble, breaking into a slow jog until he finally came to the flight of stairs leading upwards. He went up the stairs, and in a few moments, finally began to see the end of the tunnel, which was a circular door made of wood, that gave way quite easily if one knew to where to push.

Of course, Wooyoung did, and he saw the dim light of the palace behind him as he emerged into the open air, trap door built into the side of the hill falling shut behind him.

He adjusted the strap of the bag over his shoulder, and took of his glasses briefly to wipe them on the material of his shirt, before beginning his journey to Hana's lair.

Considering the time, there was no way he could take a carriage without being discovered, and thus he had to take one of the horses, which was really not bad at all, considering the fact that he loved to ride.

But he couldn't be seen, and had to be as discreet as possible.

It wasn't the first time he'd snuck out, and so getting Mocha (yes, like the coffee) out of his stable wasn't a difficult task, since the stables were away from the main palace, and closer to where Wooyoung was. He managed to get the horse over by walking him silently, all the while whispering and petting him to make sure he stayed quiet and obedient.

Soon enough, Wooyoung, or well... _Woohyun_ , was on his way to Hana's lair, cold morning wind whipping through his hair and unsettling his glasses. He even had to pause a couple of times because his glasses got fogged over, and finally ended up at the edge of the main road, about a hundred meters away from his destination.

He tied the horse to a lone tree, giving him an apple he'd found somewhere on the road to appease him, before leaving him and walking straight ahead, his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

He was outside the meagre-looking hut in a few minutes, and few knew the place for what it really was. And he was among those few.

So he confidently stepped up to the worn wooden door, and rapped his knuckles on the surface firmly. Perhaps it was an odd time for one to visit, but he knew that Hana would still tend to him, and that she would probably be awake even then.

In under ten seconds, there was a sound behind the door, and it was being pulled open.

Wooyoung frowned.

Okay, that was definitely _not_ Hana.

First of all, the guy who opened the door had _blue_ hair. Like....blue. Electric blue. Which was...really not that bad, and quite complimented his looks, but blue hair was still a new one to him.

"Um..." Wooyoung said hesitantly, "Is Hana...?"

The guy's eyes widened, "Oh, she couldn't be here, so I'm in charge for a while. She's told me who her regulars are, and you must be....Woohyun-ssi?" He held the door open, obviously meaning for Wooyoung to walk in, but he wasn't about to trust a new face so easily. Not among the Creatures of the Night.

"Who are you?" Wooyoung asked.

"Oh, forgive my impoliteness," he said, "I go by Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong. But it would not be wise if we converse out here. Please, come in first."

Wooyoung hesitantly nodded- it wasn't like he had a choice anyway- and stepped into the hut behind the blue-haired man, watching quietly as he closed the door.

Then, the man went about doing a series of things Wooyoung had seen before, when he waved a hand around at the opposite wall, and it gave way, dissolving into thin air and becoming a fancy independent house that Wooyoung was used to seeing, with dim golden lighting and beige walls.

"So you're a sorcerer then?" Wooyoung mused.

The man turned around, walking to the living room that had appeared, Wooyoung folowing him, "Yes. I am Hana's apprentice. Have been for ninety years or so. Of course, I am much younger than she is, but I think I should be able to get you what you need. You're a scientist, is that right?" He gestured at the drapes with a flourish, and they flew shut.

Wooyoung nodded slowly, "I've never seen you around before."

Hongjoong hummed, "You wouldn't have. I've been away for around twelve years. Just got back last weekend," he walked over to the familiar fridge in the corner, pulling it open, "Now...what blood type do you need?"

"Uh actually, I'm not here for blood today. I just have a few questions and...a request for something else?" It came out like a question, even though it wasn't really one.

"Oh?" The other man turned around, gesturing over to the plush couch, "Then why don't we take a seat, and chat about whatever it is you want?"

"Sure," Wooyoung said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, bottom sinking into the leather. Hongjoong sat down as well, leisurely crossing one slim leg over the other.

"Now..." The sorcerer began, "Tell me, Woohyun-ssi, what do you want to know?"

"Well...have you heard of the Aurei?"

Hongjoong raised both eyebrows, "Oh. Yes, I have, as a matter of fact. There are, however, none in this world, if I am right. Why would you like to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible to synthesise an Aurei in the laboratory, using reproductive cells of a Night Walker, and a Fae."

Hongjoong shrugged, "Theoretically, it should be possible. But the race of Night Walkers have been completely eradicated, and the Fae do not show themselves to humans such as yourself. Why, do you have plans for creating the first of the Aurei?"

Wooyoung shook his head, "Not exactly. I just wanted to study them, along with the legends of the Night Walkers," it wasn't a complete lie, to be honest, "So, about the Aurei, is there any information you can give me that would not easily be accessible by humans? Something...secret, or untold."

"Hm...well I think everything known and speculated should be available, except maybe-" he stopped, catching himself.

Wooyoung was not giving up, "Maybe?" He prompted.

"I can be sure that you are not going to go and run your mouth to other humans after this, right?"

"Of course."

He relented, nodding, "Alright. Well then, I have a small piece of information that was just a rumor among the Fae, which I heard during my travels these past years," he said, "The Aurei, as you may know, get their name for the word _Aurum_ , or gold in Latin. Aligning with this theory, another species is said to exist, thought none were born in this world, much like the Aurei."

"Another species?" This was new information to him.

"Yes. The Argei, from the word _Argentum_ or silver, are another legend such as the Aurei. They are said to be the progeny of a Night Walker and a Fae, when the Fae is male and the Night Walker is female. In a way, the opposite of the Aurei. However, what I told you is but a speculation, a folktale among the Fae, and you are not to believe that it is real, or tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Wooyoung frowned, "I mean, sure I do, but my question is....why is the legend of Aurei known to humans, but this other legend, the one of the Argei, a guarded secret or a rumor? After all, the Aurei itself is but a rumor."

Hongjoong shook his head, "The theory of Aurei only came about as a legend or rumor, based on that of the Argei. That is because...a sole Argei is said to have existed, a long time ago. During the race of the first ever Night Walkers. However, this particular being ceased to exist far before the Great War. But it was only after knowing of the existence of the Argei, that the Fae wrote their theories about another species called the Aurei. Thus, it is okay if humans were to know about Aurei, because their existence is impossible now, anyway. But if that sole Argei, the one mentioned in the ancient accounts, were to exist still...the world would be in shambles in a matter of days, due to the inevitable uprisings of humankind, in such a situation. Thus, this legend simply cannot be told to humans."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you see Woohyun-ssi, I have never been one for the rules anyway. Perhaps telling you was a foolish move, but I have heard from my master that you do not take into consideration the opinions of others, isn't that right? You only act on prudence, and do not consider yourself superior or inferior to other creatures in any way. You are simply...one who seeks knowledge, and the truth. That is what a scientist is, and one such as yourself, who would so fearlessly approach a sorcerer for information, is not to be feared. I believe that you may be the saviour we needed, to emerge into the world, to be accepted by humankind. Perhaps it is a lot of pressure to put on you as a human, but you are surely the first one I have encountered with such a worldview. This is why I told you. Because I believe you can be trusted, and you will not harm us."

Wooyoung was taken aback, and he bit his lip to stop himself from blurting out that he wasn't a human either. Instead, he simply nodded, a smile of gratitude gracing his face. He fixed his glasses, "Thank you, Kim Hongjoong-ssi. There is one last thing I would like to request."

"And what is that?"

"Do you have something that would take away the sense of smell of....a vampire, or any other creature with an enhanced olfactory sense?"

"Why would you need that?"

"It is for an experiment, and I do not wish to explain myself to you," he said firmly.

"Ah, of course," Hongjoong replied, a twinkle in his eye, "Now I could give it to you, but at what price?"

"I have money."

"Okay," Hongjoong said, "For the same price you would pay for three bags of blood, I can give you what you need. However, there is a condition."

"Yes?" Wooyoung said.

"You will have to come here every week. And since today is Saturday, you must come every Saturday."

"But what if I don't have the time?"

Hongjoong shrugged, "Then the experiment on whomever or whatever you're doing it will fail, because the sense of smell gets restored in a week. By the way, the potion I am giving you only removes the sense of vampires that can smell blood. So, essentially, since vampires don't smell anything but blood anyways, it will render their olfactory receptors useless. If that is satisfactory for your experiment, then I can give it to you."

Wooyoung shrugged, "It's worth a try," he said.

"Alright, Woohyun-ssi," Hongjoong stood up, walking over to the freezer and pulling out a plastic yellow box from it. He opened it and rummaged around, finding what he was looking for and coming to Wooyoung with a transparent cover with a small glass bottle inside it, "Here you go," he said, extending the small cover to him, "This is for oral consumption, so if you're doing this on an animal or human, they have to drink it. One bottle lasts a week. Okay?"

"Thank you, Hongjoong-ssi," he said, taking the bottle and unzipping the side zip of his bad to put it inside and zip it shut once again, "Let me pay you."

He did, and Hongjoong accepted the money, before he was lowering his head in thanks once again and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, Woohyun-ssi," Hongjoong called after him, "Remember, the potion I gave you only helps to get rid of the smell of human and animal blood that vampires consume, so the blood of other creatures can still be sensed."

"That is no problem," Wooyoung said, "If there is any issue, I will be back to ask you some more questions." San was human anyway, so he would not be able to smell his blood. That was good enough for him.

"Of course," Hongjoong let out a small giggle, seeing him out.

"I take your leave, Hongjoong-ssi. May we meet again next week," he said, and with that, he was off.

Wooyoung rode his horse through the streets and over to the hill just as dawn set in, and he was back right on time.

Now the only thing left was to take the potion, and everything would be fine.

*****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe 
> 
> Okay so how'd you like this one, guys? Leave kudos and comments if you liked it, and subscribe to follow this story! Thanks so much for all the support so far! 
> 
> Love,  
> R <3


	4. Temporary fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seemed weird around San. Do you like....dislike him or something?" Yunho asked.
> 
> "Actually," Yeosang cut in, leaving over on one arm of his chair. There was a smirk on his face that Wooyoung utterly despised, "I think... The problem is that Wooyoungie might like him a bit _too_ much, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! 
> 
> I'm back with chapter 3! 😁 Thanks so much for all the support so far, love you guyss!💖
> 
> And yes, the updates for this story will probably be a little slower than my previous fics, since I've been pretty busy lately, and will continue to be quite busy for a while, so please bear with meeeeee ❤️ 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

The potion tasted absolutely disgusting.

But if it was what it took to make sure that he didn't have to smell San's irresistible blood throughout the day, then he'd do it.

He downed the liquid quickly, wincing heavily at its taste and immediately drinking some water from the glass by his bed to soothe his throat. It didn't help, and he had to put a candy in his mouth for the taste to recede.

He'd reverted back to his original form, but he didn't have too long, as the maid would be arriving at his room soon to make the bed and draw his bath.

So he quickly tidied up by moving the things he'd taken with him to the lair, putting away the clothes he'd worn and locking up the secret passage again. He also changed into his usual nightclothes and transformed his appearance to look human again.

Just as he finished doing all of this, there was a knock on the door, and Wooyoung hurriedly went to open it, rubbing his eyes as he did so to seem natural, as if he'd just awoken. The usual maid was outside, and he let her in.

The moment he did, it occurred to him that something was different. Something was...new?

Oh.

He couldn't smell her blood.

Wooyoung smirked to himself. This was perfect. He offered the maid a warm smile, conversing with her in soft tones as she got to work.

Soon enough, he was done and ready for the day, with his maroon attire and small drops in his ears to match. He emerged out of the room, and the first thing he noticed was how weird it was, because suddenly, every person he passed by seemed different to him. He couldn't smell their blood at all, although he was still able to pick up other scents such as their cologne, perfume and even the smell of food all the way from the kitchen.

This was good. It was working, and everything would be totally alright. All he had to do was make sure that he managed to find time to sneak away every Saturday in order to get what he needed, and San wouldn't be a problem at all.

He had a pleasant smile on his face as he entered the dining hall for breakfast, where he was joined by his two brothers as well. Just as they were finishing up, new voices were heard as Jongho, Mingi and San entered the room, chatting with each other in low tones.

They stopped at once when they saw the princes, and bowed low, each of them saying, "Good morning."

The princes greeted them back, Wooyoung with the widest smile on his face when he realised that he hadn't smelt Yunho or Yeosang's blood so far, and he probably wouldn't be able to smell San either. Not that they were standing close now, but he knew he'd have to stand close to him eventually.

Yeosang looked at the new bodyguards, "You have all moved into your new rooms, I presume?"

It was Jongho who responded, "Yes, sire. We're all settled in, and our job of protecting each of you is to commence today." He smiled, his gums showing as he did so and make him look five years younger. 

"Wonderful," Yeosang said, "Go ahead now, eat well, so you can join us for our meeting with the governor in half an hour."

San smiled brightly, nodded, and Wooyoung's stomach fluttered despite himself, butterflies acting up at the worst time.

This was extremely weird.

Wooyoung hadn't yet resigned himself to the fact that he might find San attractive, and not just in an objective, observer kind of way. No, in more like a 'you smell really good and I think I might be in love with your dimples and for some reason I really want to know what your lips feel like' kind of way. And this was most certainly not normal for him.

He'd had crushes on a couple of girls before, the princess of a neighbouring kingdom, the stable boy's sister, and the daughter of the Duke, whom he'd even had a short relationship with. But he'd never found a boy attractive in _that_ way, and no one before San had made him want to curl in on himself and shy away. Because he made him nervous in a way that Wooyoung couldn't describe.

 _Whatever_ , he told himself.

It wasn't like that was a plausible thing anyway. Having a proper crush on San, and having the other feel the same way towards him as well; actually finding the courage to say something about it- all of these things seemed like mindless schoolboy daydreams, and definitely not the things a prince would be concerned about.

He didn't even know whether he did like boys all of a sudden, or if it was just San that made him feel that way, but something told him it was the second option, as nons of the the boys or men he'd met before had managed to induce the butterlfies-in-his-stomach kind of feeling, until San. 

Either way, he figured nothing would come of it, and there was no point in trying to understand something like this, because the feeling was probably just rooted in the fact that Wooyoung wanted to sink his fangs into San's skin and drink his blood, and had nothing to do with _actually_ feeling something more-than-platonic for the handsome bodyguard. If something did happen, his father would never approve, and it would ruin everything. 

In conclusion, Wooyoung was going to ignore this feeling and push it away to the back of his mind until he forgot what San's blood smelt like, and he would no longer yearn for a taste.

So he swallowed, shook his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts, and plowed ahead, walking towards the three bodyguards, to walk past them and leave the room.

Just as he was about a foot away from them, something happened that was neither expected nor prepared for by Wooyoung.

What.

He felt himself stumble forward in shock, and strong arms flew to catch him by the shoulders, San having straightened him up firmly with his palms on his biceps. Wooyoung flinched at the touch, wincing involuntarily at the guilty look on San's face as he pulled his hands away, obviously having assumed that it had made Wooyoung uncomfortable.

Well, it had, but not for the reason that he was thinking.

Because there it was, the scent of blood, so familiar and enticing and so _San_ , that it had quite literally sent him reeling, almost causing him to fall over from shock.

What the heck.

It was much less strong than before, definitely not as dizzying as the time when he'd spoken to San during his 'interview', but it was still _there_ , making his control slip for a fleeting second, but he caught himself immediately, the momentary spot of crimson in his eye fading back to black as if it had never been there.

This was bad.

This was very bad.

He figured it was because the potion he'd taken wasn't really meant for Aurei, and was for vampires, as Hongjoong had said, so the strongest scent he'd smelt- San's- had only become diluted, and not completely eradicated.

It could never mean something else. The other thing Hongjoong had told him.

It couldn't possibly mean that San wasn't a human. Because the potion _had_ worked, and was just....not strong enough to mask San's scent. And that was _only_ because the smell was so aromatic and heavy that the potion could only do so much, and the scent of his blood would still linger around him, at least to some extent.

He frowned when San bowed deeply, but didn't say anything out of hesitance, waiting for San to speak first. The guard rose, meeting his eyes, "I am sorry, Your Highness, to have made you uncomfortable," he said, "I sincerely apologise, and will not touch you again unless it is necessary, or unless you ask me to."

Wooyoung _knew_ that him flinching away had been his own fault, and not San's, but he still couldn't try to form the words to tell him as much, when the rational half of his brain was too preoccupied in trying to stop the other half from freaking out at the unintentional innuendo associated with the second part of San's apology.

"Oh," he said stupidly, "No, it's alright."

Of course it wasn't alright. It couldn't be alright, not when San was apologising for something _Wooyoung_ had done and he was just avoiding admitting it because...because what?

He didn't know.

Actually, he _did_ know.

It was because the only thing he could have possibly tried had just failed him (partially) and he had to be around San all the time, so it would now take a lot more effort even to sit still in meetings, he figured, sighing out loud as they finally walked past the guards and out of the dining hall, Wooyoung with a blank, wide-eyed stare ahead.

Either way, he knew that he'd still have to keep going to Hongjoong, in order to at least get this much of a relief from having to smell such delicious blood and be denied the chance to taste it. He was already planning to do the same thing he'd done that very morning, every Saturday, so he could get what he needed. If this was the best that could be done, then he'd rather keep living like this than having to be around that scent in its full strength.

So he sucked it up, and quietly walked alongside his brothers, until they reached a huge meeting room flanked by guards.

They entered the room, and took their seats, choosing to wait it out until the governor arrived for their meeting.

Just as they were seated, and the guards left them alone, returning to their positions at the door, Yunho began to speak, "Hey, Wooyoung-ah."

The younger hummed, looking questioningly at his brother.

"You seemed weird around San. Do you like....dislike him or something?"

Wooyoung frowned at the unexpected question, quickly shaking his head before his hesitance became suspicious, "No, it isn't dislike, I just....I don't know, he makes me uncomfortable." It wasn't entirely a lie, San did make him uncomfortable on the inside, in a weird, fluttery way.

"Actually," Yeosang cut in, leaving over in one arm of his chair. There was a smirk on his face that Wooyoung utterly despised, "I think... The problem is that Wooyoungie might like him a bit _too_ much, hm?"

Wooyoung eyes widened, and he batted his hands in front of him, "No!" He protested, "What are you taking about?"

Yeosang shrugged, "I think you know what I'm talking about," he countered, "I'm just saying, Wooyoung-ah, you avoid his eyes like you can't bear to look at him, you flinched when he touched you even when he was just trying to be nice, and you haven't said a word about him since that time you so obviously lied to Father that he 'wasn't on par with your tastes' or some nonsense along the lines of that. Means you have a crush on him."

"I-" trust Yeosang to be so annoyingly perceptive, "I don't have a _crush_ on him, Yeosang," he said, "I like women, for one thing, and even if I did like men, which I _don't_ ," he insisted, "I would not let myself have romantic feelings for someone who works for me."

Okay, at this point, even Wooyoung knew he sounded ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He was desperately trying to convince himself that everything was fine, when it was clearly not.

"Whatever," Yeosang dismissed, "You seem like you're trying tell yourself that more than me, and just so you know, even if you do like-like him, we wouldn't judge you for it. You're free to be with whomever you want."

Wooyoung smiled, albeit a little forced, "Thanks." Perhaps it was half-hearted, but it was the most he could manage right then.

Following that awkward exchange, thankfully, Yunho brought up the topic of the new horse in the stables, and the subject of Wooyoung possibly liking San was dropped in favour of discussing everything and anything for the next few minutes.

Then, the guards parted at the door, and the princes rose, expecting to see the governor and his team, but instead were faced with their own bodyguards walking in, having finished their breakfast.

They walked briskly up to the chairs of the princes, and dutifully took their places behind each of them.

As San approached him, Wooyoung avoided his eyes once again, focusing on everything else but the scent that invaded his nostrils when San came close to him. San gave him a small grin, which he returned with a stiff, tight-lipped smile, and then the bodyguard was walking around the chair he was seated in, moving to stand directly behind him and beside his other two comrades.

Okay, Wooyoung said to himself, this was okay. It would be okay. He couldn't smell San as much as before, and it was only irresistible now because he hadn't gotten used to the scent yet. If he gave it a week or maybe two, he'd become used to it, and San would no longer give him sweaty palms and an urge to just jump him.

Slowly, he got immersed in a conversation with his brothers, and thoughts of the man standing behind him faded to the background, taking second place to their small talk. Although he was still kind of hyper-aware of San's presence behind him, and every breath he took made Wooyoung on high alert, at least he'd calmed down a little, and could now sit still without fidgeting and constantly holding his breath.

Oh, that's right. He actually _did_ have to breathe. Unlike vampires, who were said to have had an inability to do so, he was more like the Night Walkers, who were mortal and had to breathe just like a human. But Wooyoung had gotten both traits, so that he'd be immortal, but he still had to breathe oxygen to live, with his inner system having the same features as that of humans or Night Walkers.

Perhaps the only difference was that his heart rate was much slower, around 42 BPM, which was a terrible number for humans, but was normal for him.

None of this stuff, and even some others about his habits and traits, were mentioned in the articles and legends he'd read about Aurei. This was obviously because everything that had been penned down was nothing but speculation, and not fact, so everything in there could just as well have been a lie. However, now that he knew about Argei, it made more sense why mere rumors and legends were so close to the truth, because they'd already had a model to theorize from.

He wondered what Hongjoong meant about the Argei possibly still bring in existence. Just one. What if that were true? That would certainly be interesting, and perhaps it would give Wooyoung a bit more ground to stand on, being the sole Aurei in the world. But it wasn't like he could reveal himself as being othet-than-human anyway, since he was a prince. The most he could hope for was that his secret remain as such, and he would take it to his grave.

He kept to himself and his thoughts until the guards at the door parted once again, and an announcement rang through the room, "The Governor has arrived."

The princes stood up, nodding at the guards before their esteemed guest entered the room, flanked by bodyguards.

The greeted each other familiarly, and then they all sat down, ready to discuss what they needed to.

The meeting went by quickly, and without much hassle, they managed to make the necessary decisions and plans, and the governor immediately ordered for a contract to be drawn up and signed. By the time the proceedings were over, and the governor was leaving the palace escorted by Yunho who had offered to see him our, Wooyoung was fidgety and unable to sit still any longer.

Before, when he had been able to smell the blood of everyone in the room, he would have been able to focus on someone else and perhaps ignore the smell of San behind him, but now he could smell no one but him, which kind of made things just a teensy bit more annoying. But at the same time, it wasn't too hard to launch himself into his work, or focus completely on something else, which enabled him to not think about the somewhat-faint-but-still-there smell of San.

But at this point, even he was getting annoyed, and he stood abruptly, wanting to get the hell out and inhale some fresh, San-free air for a change, "I'm going for a walk," he announced.

He had barely taken a few steps, when he felt the presence of San still behind him, following him. He frowned, turning around, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

San looked taken aback, and made a surprised sound, "I... I'm accompanying you, Your Highness," he said, like it was obvious.

Wooyoung sighed, "I'm not leaving the palace grounds, I'll be fine by myself," he said.

San stepped back, "Oh...okay sir," he said softly, looking away.

Wooyoung immediately felt bad, but it wasn't like he could say anything to make San feel better, anyway. Just as he was about to turn away and go ahead for his walk, he heard Yeosang call out his name from behind him. He turned around, looking curiously at his brother. The older gestured for him to come closer, and he did, until he was close enough for Yeosang to lean over and speak in his ear.

"If you let San go with you, I'll believe that you don't have a crush on him."

Wooyoung looked at him with incredulity marked on his face, "What?"

Yeosang shrugged, "You refusing to let him accompany you proves that he makes you nervous, which only fuels my theory that you are developing feelings for him. If you are okay with going on a walk with him alone, then maybe I'm wrong, and he really just doesn't click well with you."

Wooyoung scoffed, "I don't have to prove anything to you," he said defiantly.

Yeosang raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself," he said, leaning back again, "It'll just mean that I'm right."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, annoyed, and walked away, going back to where he had been before Yeosang had called him. He took one look over his shoulder at Yeosang's smug grin, and gave up, turning to San, "You may accompany me if you wish to, San," he conceded, loathing Yeosang's amused chuckle ringing in his ears.

San smiled a little, nodding, "Alright, Your Highness. I shall."

Well.

Whatever. A half hour more in San's presence couldn't hurt, right?

Right.

So he walked briskly ahead, San tailing him obediently, and left the room, acknowledging the guards and maids as he passed, taking a quick detour to his room to change his shoes before jogging down the stairs where San was waiting for him.

San held a hand out as if to help him down the last few steps, and Wooyoung looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Hm?"

San awkwardly retracted his hand, "I meant for...never mind," he finished as Wooyoung came down the last of the steps, coming to a stop just in front of San.

On a strange whim, Wooyoung looked back at San and smirked, clicking his tongue, "I'm not a damsel in distress, you know, San-ssi," he commented, "I can take care of myself, you're only here in case things go terribly wrong and the kingdom is in danger. You really shouldn't have to help me down the stairs or hold my hand in the dark. That's the job of a nanny, not a bodyguard."

San looked panicked for a second, but then caught the hint of mischief in Wooyoung's eye, letting out a small huff, "I'm sorry, Your Highness," he said, "I'm just...used to treating the people I'm supposed to guard like this. I often become more of a lackey to some, rather than a protector."

Wooyoung hummed, beginning to walk forward and gesturing for San to folow him. The scent really wasn't as bad, now, and he was almost beginning to believe that he could easily get used to it if he stayed in San's presence longer. So that was what he was going to try out, now. If being with San helped him get used to it, then he would try and-

_Oh_

San fell into stride with him, and suddenly his scent was stronger again, enough for Wooyoung to have to squeeze his eyes shut and check his control over his features, before opening them again.

On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"And," Wooyoung began, hoping that San wouldn't take this the wrong way, "Stay at least a foot away from me at all times."

Thankfully, San didn't question it, probably just assuming that he had some sort of personal space bubble, which- in this case- was true. He nodded, immediately moving a little away from Wooyoung, so that if he extended his arm, he could perhaps graze the younger's shoulder.

At once, the scent became less pronounced, and Wooyoung could breathe freely again. He looked over at San as they finally made it to the huge doors of the palace and stepped towards the sun outside.

"You know," Wooyoung said, squinting up at the sun, "You've only been here a day, so why don't I give you a tour of the grounds? You can explore the interior later." Yes, he was actually planning to be amiable. It was definitely a better plan than just completely ignoring San.

The older smiled, eyes crinkling adorably, "Of course, Your Highness. That sounds wonderful."

"Hm," Wooyoung affirmed, beginning to pick up the pace as they took a turn towards the garden, gate already left wide open, "Through here's the garden," he told San, "I was planning to just stay around this area, but since you're with me, we can go all around the grounds and I'll tell you what's what."

They went through the gates and into greenery, and Wooyoung's mind relaxed at once, the aromatic flowers and plants taking the edge off of San's own scent. The plants, having been tended to by the best gardners in the Kingdom, were finely cut and shaped, and everything was growing well, and nurtured warmly.

"It's beautiful," San said, looking around them in awe at the varied colours of flowers, bushes and hedges all around them, cut and trimmed to perfection. He fixed his gaze on the fountain ahead, spurts of water from its every end making for a very aesthetic sight.

Wooyoung saw the sunlight reflected in San's eyes as he looked around in wonder, turning them a light golden brown with flecks of white- like the stars in the sky, his mind unhelpfully supplied- and he gave the older man a bright smile, "It is," he agreed.

San turned to him, and smiled back, just as the younger began walking once again, having stopped before for San to take in the view at first.

"So here's where we used to hang around most of the time when we were younger- me, Yeosang and Yunho, that is," he gestured to a small patch of grass around the fountain, which was barricaded by hedges and flowering bushes, "The bushes around gave us great hiding spots from our parents. But then Yeosang got stung by a bee once in there, and he's allergic, so it ended up with him in the emergency room. Since then we stopped coming here."

San looked over at him as they passed the place, walking ahead towards larger trees, "That's quite a story," he commented, "You have a very close relationship with your brothers, don't you?"

Wooyoung nodded, "We've always been each other's rock," he paused, before tilting his head curiously, "What about you, San? How did you end up with those two?"

"Jongho and Mingi? Ah, alright, Your Highness. It's kind of a long story," San inhaled, before speaking, "You see, I was actually an abandoned child. I don't know who my parents are, as they just left me outside an orphanage in Aquaea when I was a year old, and disappeared. That's actually where I met Mingi and Jongho," he explained, "Mingi was, and still is, the strongest man I've ever met. When I was fourteen years old, our orphanage mother was killed, and the place was set on fire. I don't really remember much, but I do remember that Mingi was....like a hero, for us. He got most of us out of there, and ended up with several burns and had bronchitis for weeks after having inhaled all that smoke. Most of the kids there were shipped off by the police, but the three of us had unfortunately been collecting our stuff then, and were missed out. We had no way of reaching out, and we had pretty much accepted that we were as good as dead, but then the King's men discovered us in the area two days later, hungry and injured, and then took us in, and trained us to be soldiers and guards. And the rest is history," he finished, thumbing over the leaves of a hedge as they walked through the pebbled pathway, still at a distance from each other.

Wooyoung gasped softly, "Wow. I had no idea," he said.

"Well, of course you didn't know, Your Grace," San said, shrugging, "It's not something we usually like to tell people."

Wooyoung frowned, "Well, you should know that your story is admirable. It is the sort of strength many fail to understand these days," he kicked a stray pebble out of his way.

"Thank you, Your Highness. It is an honour to hear you say that."

Wooyoung hummed softly, "You should also know that flattery will get you nowhere," he teased.

"It's- it's not..." San stuttered, and Wooyoung giggled demurely in response.

This was...actually not bad. San was fun to talk with, when Wooyoung wasn't totally focused on maintaining his form, and he had a fun, kind personality. 

Perhaps this would end well after all.

The path suddenly became a little narrower, and they automatically ended up walking closer to each other. Wooyoung swallowed as the scent of San's blood kicked in again, teasing his senses and challenging him to remain composed.

The prince walked faster with purpose, and closed his eyes for a short second, thinking about everything but the man next to him, until the path finally widened once more, and they put a little distance between them.

"So...he garden ends here," Wooyoung gestured ahead, "If we turn this way, we will reach the ground where we princes were trained."

"Trained?" San echoed curiously.

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, "What, just because we're royals, you think we can't fight? Our father made us train hard before we were officially named princes, you know. We probably don't even need bodyguards, it's just a precaution," he explained.

"Oh," San said, "Is that why Your Highness is so skittish around me? Because you think I'm not a necessary resource?"

Oh shit.

So he had noticed Wooyoung's odd behaviour.

The prince hurriedly shook his head, instinctively putting more distance between the two of them, "No, no. It's just....you know what, never mind," he dismissed, "Let's just...go to the training ground, and then we can go see the horses in their stables."

San made a non-committal sound in response, and they went ahead, walking into the training grounds.

Wooyoung sighed, looking up at the bright sun. He felt San's gaze on him, which he ignored.

He didn't notice the way San's eyes shifted, turning a bright golden, before fading back to dark brown.

*****

Later that evening, when Wooyoung was back in his room, alone and without the prying eyes of humans on him, he flopped into his bed and crossed his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

His walk with San earlier had been cut short when the older had been summoned for some formality or the other, and Wooyoung had gladly let him go, heaving a sigh of relief when he could finally relax his control over his features, his transformation being much easier to maintain when he wasn't strained by the urge to taste San's blood.

Then, he'd roamed around a bit more by himself, before going back to the palace, finishing up lunch with his family and going straight to his room, which is where he was currently cooped up.

He groaned, turning over in bed and probably messing up his perfectly styled black hair.

He hated this.

He hated that.....that he was actually starting to enjoy San's presence, that he found him intriguing and his personality enigmatic. He hated that the man whom he had initially vowed to stay away from, had actually turned out to be really nice and sweet and caring, everything Wooyoung wished he wasn't so he could just fire him and get it over with.

But now...he knew he wouldn't like it if San were to leave. He had a refreshing vibe around him, and gave Wooyoung someone to talk to who wasn't his brothers, and he didn't treat Wooyoung like he was some pristine, untouchable treasure, the way royals were usually treated. He spoke naturally to him, and his momentary, on-and-off nervousness was really more endearing than anything else, and Wooyoung- he hated it.

He hated that San made him feel _different_ , different from the way anyone else could make him feel.

Of course, this feeling was probably only rooted in the fact that San's blood was unlike any he'd smelt before, and it took every ounce of his willpower to resist that. And maybe a little to do with how attractive the other man was. Although, Wooyoung had begun to wonder- what if that wasn't the case? What if Yeosang was right, and San really did evoke a heat in his gut that had nothing to do with his desire to taste his blood?

That theory was...actually starting to sound plausible.

Because even though it hurt him to be in control of himself in San's presence, the moment the older had left him that afternoon with a deep bow, Wooyoung had actually found himself missing the company he provided.

And there was also the problem that he'd never felt this way about a man before. Hell, even a woman hadn't made him feel so conflicted. Although his mind's war with itself had less to do with the fact that he was feeling these things because of a _man,_ and more to do with San's specific characteristics, it was still quite the discovery. 

Now, he had more than one reason _not_ to get close to San.

But something told him that things would probably not go the way he wanted them to.

He huffed out an annoyed breath, turning around again and staring at the ceiling. He stripped off the blazer that he was still wearing, leaving it on the nightstand, before shutting his mind out forcefully and throwing his forearm over his eyes, slowly drifting off into dreamland.

He knew he had to be at the assembly room in an hour, but a nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Right.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe so....
> 
> Some things happeneddd 😁 what did y'all think of this chapter?? Please leave comments and let me know!  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and subscribe to follow this story! 
> 
> P.S. RIP ALL OF ATINY AFTER THAT MAMA PERFORMAMCE 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	5. Push 'n' pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung knew he had a crush. 
> 
> This was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Omg thank you guys so so much for all the kudos, hits and comments!! Once again, I've been pretty busy, and will continue to be this busy for a while, so updates might be a little slow, but I hope you bear with me, and don't leave this story! 
> 
> Leave comments to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️

Wooyoung tore open the bag in his hands with a sharp fang, letting the blood trickle down into his throat. It soothed him, and he let his crimson eyes fall shut as he drank.

He paused for a short breath, and then took another swig from the bag, drinking until there were barely a few drops left. He tilted it further to let the blood reach his mouth, and finally the bag was empty.

A drop teetered on the edge of his right fang, and he quickly ran his tongue over it, licking it into his mouth before it dripped down onto the carpet. That had happened, once, and he'd had to throw the carpet away due to the stain, as it couldn't be explained by anything else (of course, that had been a much larger stain than a mere drop, but caution never hurt anybody).

He licked his lips and made sure the bag was completely empty before properly disposing it. He put the box back inside, noticing that he had enough left for another one week before he had to go back to Hana, or...well, Hongjoong, since she was gone indefinitely, as Hongjoong had informed him during his previous visit.

He'd also have to go back to Hongjoong in two days for another bottle of the potion that helped him get rid of his sense of smell.

The potion had actually been really useful. Even though it hadn't entirely served its purpose, it had done enough to at least make sure that he could stay sane around his bodyguard.

Speaking of said bodyguard, Wooyoung had been with him quite a lot during the past week and a half. No matter what the event was, San was always around, as were the other two guards, lingering in the background with imposing, intimidating presence to scare away any possible threats.

Of course, that also meant that Wooyoung had had enough and more time to try and get used to the scent of San's blood, muted as it was.

He had succeeded, in a way, but one tiny little detail had also complicated things a bit more.

He hadn't realised that he would grow so used to the scent, that...he actually began craving it around him, unlike before, when he was trying to fight off constant panic when San was around.

Because bottomline was, San smelt fucking _magnificent_.

And with that desire to be around San even more irking him, he'd slowly come to terms with the fact that yeah, maybe his feelings actually were valid, and not just something his mind had conjured up for no reason whatsoever. So maybe he suddenly liked boys, or perhaps it was just San.

Either way...he knew he had a crush.

This was bad.

That was definitely a horrible thing to have in his situation, but it really wasn't something he could have helped. San was just...really really sweet and considerate and helpful and kind and not to mention _hot_ , so Wooyoung figured it wasn't very surprising at all that he liked him. San was indeed very likeable and sweet. The question was definitely not _why_ he liked San, he knew that. The important question was _how_ he had even let himself have feelings for him without fiercely resisting it.

Because in spite of all the internal venting and annoyed rants he'd gone on inside his head, it had really been his own fault that he'd ended up with stupid fluffy feelings for his bodyguard.

But, once again, Wooyoung told himself that there was no point in dwelling on it. If he kept thinking about San and how attractive he was, the stupid feelings would never go away. Instead, it would be easier to just ignore his dumb crush, which was nothing he hadn't done before.

It's something most people must have done at some point in their lives, having a crush on someone but not telling them because of some reason whatsoever, whether it was plain old nervousness or family issues or something like this, a relationship that would never work out for the sole reason that the whole thing would be based on a lie, even if San were to return his feelings; because the older would never know that he was actually not human, that he was an Aurei.

Anyway, now wasn't the time to think about it, or he'd end up completely in over his head, and his crush would develop further, until he was completely and stupidly in love with a faux version of San that he made up in his head.

God, he'd barely known the man for two weeks. It simply wouldn't do to harbour obvious feelings for him. He could be nothing like his outward personality. He could be a murderer, or a thief. Perhaps a runaway convict.

Hell, for all Wooyoung knew, San could be that one still-alive Argei Hongjoong had mentioned, and he would never know.

The thought made him burst into giggles, and he snorted, rolling his eyes at his own idiocy as he changed into his nightclothes and slipped into bed, making sure all the doors and windows were tight shut another time before he finally let himself fall into bed, tiredness after a whole day's work catching up to him and lulling him to sleep easily, and within less than fifteen minutes he was fast asleep and snoring softly.

*****

"Hello, Woohyun-ssi. It's nice to see you again."

Wooyoung scowled, "You can drop the formalities, Hongjoong. Just give me the potion and I'll be on my way."

Yeah, Wooyoung was in sort of a hurry.

First of all, he'd accidentally overslept, and he'd ended up leaving the palace forty minutes late.

He only had an hour to get back, and even worse, San was coming to his room in the morning to give him some instructions or something; at least that was what Yeosang had told him the previous night. Which meant that it wasn't the time to sit around with Hongjoong and have a tea party, because he was running on a tight schedule that was already forty minutes too late.

"Alright then, Woohyun-ssi," Hongjoong waved a hand at the fridge, and the door opened by itself, the familiar glass bottle of potion shooting out of it and straight into his outstretched palm. He caught it, and turned his head of electric blue hair with a flourish, looking at Wooyoung, "Do you have the money?"

The younger nodded, and handed over the notes to Hongjoong, who quickly placed them on the table before turning to Wooyoung, handing him the bottle.

The prince nodded, "Thank you. I'll be leaving now," he was just turning, when a hand shot out to catch him by the shoulder. He flinched, and turned back around, meeting Hongjoong's gaze with an accusatory stare, "What?" He asked.

"I just thought I would tell you this...since you seemed so interested that time two weeks ago," he said, "Remember the Argei I told you about?" When Wooyoung nodded, Hongjoong's voice dropped to a whisper, "Well, I got information from a source of mine, that he's actually still alive."

Wooyoung's eyes widened, "Wh- what?"

Hongjoong nodded, "Yeah, a dryad I know heard it from his friend, who's a Faerie. Apparently...this Argei who's alive, it's a man, and he- he's in Mystichia. I'm not sure if this is true, but it's what I heard from my source. He is quite reliable."

Wooyoung frowned, "May I ask you who this source is? I'd like to find out some information for myself." Well, of course he did. If there was someone like him, in any way whatsoever, then he wanted to meet them and speak to them, maybe fund out more about himself in the process.

Hongjoong pursed his lips, "Well, I'm sorry, but he would not like me to divulge his name. I can, however, assure you that he speaks the truth."

Wooyoung huffed in annoyance, and was halfway out the door when Hongjoong was stopping him again, saying, "Listen, Woohyun-ssi. I would not say this much to anybody unless I trust them completely. I believe you can be trusted. So I request you to keep this information to yourself. If you must investigate, please do so by yourself, as it would be going too far if I were to risk the exposure of our world to humans. We are powerful creatures, but heavily outnumbered by humankind, and it would not be wise to invoke upon us the wrath of humanity itself. I hope you understand."

Wooyoung nodded, "Yes, I understand," he said as sincerely as he could, "Now I'm afraid I must go, as I am already running late."

Hongjoong's gaze changed for a split second, and he looked almost...guilty? But it disappeared in less than a second, and his expression was calm and schooled once again, "Woohyun-ssi, please be careful," he warned, "There's a lot of danger involved in your work, especially when you are so interested in the Creatures of the Night. Please, don't get in over your head and go looking for this Argei, as he may be extremely dangerous."

Wooyoung hummed, "I am aware," he said firmly, already planning to track down this man by himself and get some information. He would do it the following week, when he came to Hongjoong for his next four blood bags, "I will see you in a week, Hongjoong."

And then Wooyoung was out the door, hyper-aware of Hongjoong staring at him as he walked away from the street and to the tree where he'd left Mocha.

He reached the palace without hassle, easily able to transform himself once he reached the stable, taking a deep breath as his appearance became human again. He gave Mocha a well-earned sugar cube for his cooperation, and quickly began going back to the trap door that he'd left open on his way out.

He scurried back to his room in a hurry, fixing his clothes as he went, and pulled the glasses off his face, stuffing them into his pocket.

He finally burst into the room, once again looking like himself, except with very simple, common clothes. He then whipped around to lock up the trap door he'd just entered through.

"Your Highness!"

_Shit._

Wooyoung turned on his heel, coming face to face with San, who was standing at the foot of his bed, eyes bright and wide as he stared at the prince who'd just come into the room.

How the hell hadn't Wooyoung noticed him come in?

Unless...he'd already been in there before. Wooyoung sighed, "How long have you been here, San?"

"For about ten minutes," he said, frowning deeply, "Were you out, Your Highness?"

Wooyoung bit his lip, just realising why San looked so confused. It was probably because of his attire, a simple shirt one could buy in small shops in the village, and worn black trousers, far from the usual rich material and perfectly tailored formals he usually wore.

"Yes, I was," Wooyoung said, "Just...needed some fresh air," he lied, hoping San would buy it.

And then he realised something. That the smell of San's blood was back in full force, like before. He held his breath forcefully, wincing at the sudden overload on his senses.

Of course.

He hadn't taken the potion yet, and it had been a week. His enhaced sense of smell was back. He bit his lip, forcing down a curse, and tried to register what San was saying to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you are telling the truth, Your Highness," San adjusted the belt at his waist, but Wooyoung figured it was just a way of having something to do with his hands. His veiny, strong hands. _Ugh._

And San was still talking, "For one, your attire is not as usual. Your shoes are muddy, so it means you went past the cement of the palace grounds, and if you were indeed going just for some fresh air, you wouldn't have gone through the secret passage. And you are carrying a bag. If there is something you are hiding from me, I request you not to do so, sir, as I live to protect you, and it is impossible for me to protect someone if they do not tell me the truth."

Wooyoung looked down guiltily, and stepped backward defensively, trying to shy away. Just as he did, the scent of San's blood teased his senses even _more_ , for some reason, and his shoulders tensed at the tantalising smell, "I was just taking a walk, San. I went out of the grounds a bit. Nowhere dangerous."

San tilted his head, "I cannot believe that, Your Highness. It doesn't explain your choice of wardrobe, or the bag you are holding."

Wooyoung let out an annoyed huff, "I just didn't want to be recognised while walking through the streets, San. It's a disguise. Why is this so unbelievable to you? Why would you doubt what I'm telling you?"

San met his gaze with one of equal intensity, "Because I have to protect you, sir. If something is going on that I should probably know about, it is wise that you let me know. It is better if you do not keep this sort of thing from me."

"This sort of thing? You say that as if you have already convinced yourself that I'm lying. What proof do you have? I only left through the trap door because I didn't want _you_ to follow me around like some shadow I can't get rid of!" Wooyoung snapped. He knew it was probably unfair, but he'd had enough of San's badgering. He needed to get rid of him as fast as he could, so he could breathe steadily again. 

But he regretted his words the second he saw the way San's expression morphed, turning sour.

"Alright then, sir," San breathed, looking at Wooyoung, "I won't trouble you any further," he said curtly.

Wooyoung noticed that San had freckles on his neck, and it was perhaps a bad time to envision himself tracing those tiny spots with his lips.

Wooyoung bit his own tongue to hold in a few more hurtful words. He'd screwed things up enough, and there was no need to say anything more, as running his mouth further would only make things worse. At this point, he just wanted to get rid of San, and more importantly, wanted to get rid of that _scent_ from his room, before it decided to linger and annoy the crap out of him even after San left.

He watched quietly, breaths uneven, as San turned around and stalked right out of the room through the open door, looking terribly, frighteningly calm as he did, gait steady and expression unreadable.

Whatever, the prince told himself. The point wasn't for him to make friends with San and braid each other's hair like little children. San's only job was to protect him, and by him, he meant Jung Wooyoung- the Prince of Mystichia, a charismatic, noble _human_. Not Jung Wooyoung- the Aurei with an unhealthy crush and a dangerous position in the world.

San was better off without him.

With that thought, Wooyoung scurried after the older to lock the door quickly, and then immediately grabbed an aerosol can of air freshener and sprayed the room with it a little, until San's blood became a feeble scent in the background.

He sighed, and then took the potion out of his bag, breaking the seal on top and downing the contents in one go, desperate to be free of his enhanced sense once again.

His features relaxed, tension dropping from his shoulders when the lingering smell faded completely, leaving behind only the faint, lavender fragrance of the air freshener.

He wondered what would happen if San told any of the others- perhaps his own comrades, or even the other princes- about the way he'd just seen Wooyoung. Would the tables turn on him? Would San really do that?

There was too much on the line.

Wooyoung finally let out the curse he'd been holding back for a while, and sat down heavily onto the bed, worrying his lip with his teeth.

He just hoped San knew to keep his mouth shut about what he'd seen, and didn't bring it up with Wooyoung later, either. He didn't want to discuss it. After all, San had indeed stormed out of the room with distaste in his expression, and obvious accusation in his tone. If this was something that made them fight, he wanted to avoid it at all costs. Fighting with San, or even just arguing with him, agitated Wooyoung and caused his heart rate to increase, thus further increasing the amount of control and willpower he required to maintain a perfect transformation.

It would be absolutely terrible if he were to blow his cover and ruin his entire life over something as simple as a petty argument with his bodyguard.

Over the past two weeks, he hadn't properly realised how much self-control it really took to keep himself from attacking San and sinking his fangs into his neck. The moment he'd smelt him again, completely, that memory of the time in the meeting room came back to him, when it had taken every bit of his willpower to stay sane when San was just seated opposite him, looking totallly calm and unaffected.

Wooyoung started stripping off the simple shirt he was wearing, and then placed a hand on his own wrist, closing his eyes.

His pulse was elevated.

He willed himself to relax.

He thought about San.

It increased even more, and Wooyoung groaned out loud, dreading where this was going.  
  
  


And then...well, life went ahead.

Another monotonous week went by, and Wooyoung was, once again, sneaking off in the wee hours of dawn, planning to come back before six so he could be all dressed and ready by the time San came by to call him for work in the morning- he had to go into the heart of the city and approve the construction of some fancy building or the other.

Speaking of San, he had been extremely distant and stand-offish the past week. He had barely spoken to Wooyoung apart from when he absolutely had to, but still lingered in the background all the time, probably also only out of obligation. Wooyoung figured that if San had met him under other circumstances, he would've thought Wooyoung was an asshole.

 _Perhaps I am_ , he mused, as he carefully stepped over a pothole and continued walking ahead.

He had already left Mocha behind him, tied to a tree, and was heading to Hongjoong's on foot. He quickly came to the familiar, run-down door of the hut that was actually hiding something much more extravagant, and he raised his hand to knock.

His knuckles came in contact with the harsh wood, and...it gave. Wooyoung frowned, confused as the door was pushed inside from just a tap of his knuckles, which meant that it had been unlocked.

Weird.

He scrunched his nose to nudge the thin-rimmed glasses up from where they'd slid down, and strode in hesitantly, looking around. It looked....normal. Like any other hut. But just completely empty.

Had he come to the wrong place?

No, that was impossible.

Then what had happened? Why was the place empty, and unlocked? Why did it look like no one was living there, or had lived there in a long while?

Most importantly, where the heck was Hongjoong and how was he supposed to get his blood and potion now?

The sorcerer had an obligation to Wooyoung; he'd told him things that he obviously did not want to spread amongst humans. While knowing that Wooyoung had the power to ruin his entire world, why had he just suddenly disappeared? And without any preamble or warning either. 

Odd.

Besides that, Wooyoung needed his blood. And the potion to suppress his sense of smell. Without them he couldn't imagine what he would do. How he would remain alive without feeding for too long, and how he would manage to be around San without losing control when the potion wasn't there to aid him.

He simply had to find Hongjoong, and he had to see him at once. Considering what had occured the previous week, he would already have recovered his enhanced olfactory sense by now, and if he went back to the palace just like that, he'd be able to smell San's irresistible blood again, properly.

This was not good.

Wooyoung slowly stepped further into the empty room, confused and bordering on desperate.

Just then, he heard a sound behind him, and whipped around.

Then, two things happened in quick succession.

First, Wooyoung vaguely registered that his transformation just...dissolved, with no warning whatsoever.

Second, he smelt it. The absolutely unreal scent of San's blood. Before he could swear and bolt, the door behind him creaked, and he heard the very voice he'd been dreading.

"Your Grace?"

As quickly as he could, he closed his eyes and held his breath, focusing all his power on his appearance. He knew he couldn't transform into Woohyun, since San had already found him here, and recognised him, so he resorted to changing into just his human form, to hide his fangs, crimson eyes and pale skin.

Then, he held his breath firmly, and turned around, his expression set in a deep scowl, "Why are you here, San?"

"I should be asking you that, sir. As far as I recall, I am to be informed every time you venture past the palace grounds. This classifies as such, isn't that so?" San's eyes were piercing, challenging.

Wooyoung knew he'd screwed up. There was no going back from this, not unless he made sure San never opened his mouth and told anyone where he'd seen the prince. Not to mention, he still needed his blood and potion for the next week. Perhaps he could survive without the blood for a week or two more, but the potion was essential if he needs to maintain his appearance, and his sanity.

"San, you need to promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me here."

San frowned, ignoring what Wooyoung had said, "What is this place, Your Highness? Unless I have proof that you are not doing anything...dangerous, or worse, illegal, I will have to narrate this incident to the advisors and ministers."

Wooyoung was beginning to get light-headed from holding his breath for so long. He couldn't do it for much longer. He stepped forward in a bold move, and San instinctively moved back.

"San, you have to promise me."

"I'm sorry sir. I cannot. Not unless I have proof that you are not endangering yourself or the kingdom in any way," he replied defiantly.

Wooyoung's frown deepened, "You have my word, San. I'm not doing anything dangerous. You just have to stay quiet, and everything will be alright."

San's jaw dropped, "That only sounds more suspicious, Your Highness. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do whatever you're doing. As your bodyguard, it is my duty to make sure that you are safe, but in case you betray or endanger the Kingdom in any way, I will not hesitate to draw my weapon even against you, Your Highness."

"San, don't do this," Wooyoung warned, "It will not end well for either us if we were found here."

And then he couldn't do it any longer, and his shoulders dropped, diaphragm relaxing as he took in oxygen. Along with San's scent. His mind clouded up. 

"What is this place, Your Highness? I need proof, I have to know that what you are doing is not-"

That was when Wooyoung lost his temper, "San, this is an order from your prince! You will not say a word of this to anyone, or I will have you thrown in prison for life. Do you understand?"

San's eyes widened, and a hint of fear appeared in his dark irises, before his expression turned to stone, completely unperturbed and steely.

He clenched his teeth, "Fine."

It was rude. Very rude.

But Wooyoung couldn't even try to say anything else. He couldn't call San out for his rudeness, or force him to apologise.

In fact, Wooyoung felt that he sort of deserved the rudeness. He'd been enough of a dick to San. He'd ignored him, snapped at him, kept secrets from him, and he'd just blackmailed him. And San was only trying to protect him through it all.

Some prince he was.

But he believed that before he was a prince, he was an Aurei, and letting that get out was far more daunting than the idea of coming off as rude or unfair. He'd rather be a secretive human with bad manners, than an Aurei with good ones.

"Leave." He told San, finally ringing in his low tone.

The bodyguard wordlessly turned away from him, eyes flashing with controlled anger, and stormed out of the small hut, walking away quickly.

Wooyoung sighed, and tripped over nothing, slumping against the wall and catching his breath. He really needed to find another way to be around San.

Or he could just get a restraining order.

He giggled humorlessly at the idea, sinking down to a crouch with his back against the wall. He stared at the empty wall opposite to him. How long would Hongjoong disappear for anyway?

San had already seen him there, so if he stayed a few minutes longer, it would be fine.

Totally fine.

Wooyoung closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Just as he did, he felt something hurt inside his chest, like his heart was squeezing on itself. His throat dried up for no reason, and his eyes widened as he doubled over abruptly with a cough. He slapped a hand over his own mouth to deafen the sound, but that did nothing to stop the force of his lungs as he coughed painfully, feeling like his lungs were trying to claw their way out of his own body.

Pain erupted from his ribs, and his throat burned with nothing, as he placed one hand on the floor in front of him to ground himself, the sudden coughing fit feeling like all his energy was literally being sucked out of him.

He didn't know what it was, but he knew this couldn't be just a normal cough. Those wouldn't shake him so much, and those wouldn't give him chest pain either. Not to this extent.

The hand on his mouth fell as the coughing subsided in a minute or so, but the pain in his chest persisted. He brought the now-freed hand to his own chest, placing it over the material of his shirt to try and steady his harsh, wheezing breaths.

Slowly, the pain decreased, and in a few minutes it was completely gone. Like it had never been there at all. All he had to prove it was an inherent feeling of discomfort in his chest and throat, and a lingering sense of dread that overcame him.

What was going on?

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo so what did you guys think of that? This chapter was mainly just tension between woosan, and Wooyoung finally admitting his crush to himself. Did you like it? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter! 
> 
> Love,  
> R❤️


	6. No control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart rate was increasing and his chest began to hurt, and he knew what was coming.
> 
> It was just like that morning.
> 
> He didn't want San to witness that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss!!
> 
> Edit on Jan 1st: READ THE END NOTES OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!
> 
> Omg thanks for so much love and support istg i cant even believe that this already has over 1.5k hits and so many kudos dfbvdhjnsv thank youuu<3  
> Here's chapter 5, and some...interesting things happen here, hope you enjoy it! Also....MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Comment below with your theories, and leave kudos!
> 
> Love,  
> R<3

Wooyoung had gotten back to the palace as quick as he could, following the weird coughing episode in the hut.

He'd calmed himself down, assuming that he'd probably inhaled some dust or something, which led to the dryness and cough- though he knew that couldn't be true, it was just him trying to convince himself- and then went to Mocha, and rode back to the palace.

Now, he was in his room, seated on his bed and staring disdainfully at the empty wooden box in his hands. By now, it should have had four bags of blood in it, and surrounded by faerie herbs to keep the blood warm and fresh.

He put the box away with a sigh, and stood up, knowing that he had things to do, which were more urgent and important than worrying about Hongjoong's mysterious disappearance.

He dusted himself off, checking his attire with a quick glance in the mirror before plastering a bright, faux smile onto his face and leaving his room with a polite nod at the guards outside.

He thanked his lucky stars for the fact that the legend about vampires' reflections not being seen in mirrors was just a myth, and that it was only in silver that their reflections would be invisible. Mirrors in the later day were not made of silver, and thus Wooyoung could easily see himself in any of them. But maybe it was just because he was an Aurei. He wasn't really sure, but thankfully he didn't have to find out either.

Wooyoung had already noticed that his sense of smell was back, so he could properly smell the blood of the guards outside his own room as he left. And he was on the way to the main hall where he was to meet with Yunho and both of their bodyguards, before which they would be leaving for the inner city, which would definitely confirm if his sense was fully back, or not.

He entered the hall, only to be faced with Yunho chatting merrily with Mingi and San, looking quite content and smiling widely at the two of them. Mingi and San were smiling as well, and Wooyoung's stomach fluttered at the sight of the pretty dimples appearing in San's cheeks, his starry eyes crinkled up into joyful crescents.

Ugh, having a crush and being annoyed by the same person was really not ideal. Wooyoung would never wish his fate on anyone.

"Hello, Wooyoung-ah!" Yunho greeted, gesturing for him to join them. Mingi bowed, still smiling, and San did so as well, his hand coming to gently rest on his own slim waist as he did.

Wooyoung swallowed, blinking slowly once as San's scent enveloped him again, stronger than ever, "Hello," he replied, a little awkwardly.

"If everyone's here, should we get going?" Yunho asked.

When there were no protests, the four young men left the hall, walking through the huge ornate doors and out into the garden.

Wooyoung kept his breath held for however long he could, and at intervals, as he focussed completely on listening to Yunho and Mingi's conversation, rather than San's presence consantly tailing him. They weren't standing as close to each other as Yunho and Mingi were, and Wooyoung could sense the obvious tension in the way San held himself, obviously very disturbed by what he'd seen earlier that morning.

Whatever, Wooyoung told himself. His aim was never to anger or appease San. It was only to get what he needed to survive, so until he managed to find Hongjoong, he couldn't be bothered about San's hostility towards him.

Speaking of Hongjoong, Wooyoung was planning on sneaking away again the following morning to look for some clues, something that would lead him to the older man and give him some idea as to why he'd just disappeared. He needed blood, and he needed it fast. He knew he'd get extremely tired if he went without it for long, and he couldn't risk it, considering his position as royalty.

His earlier plan of finding out who the Argei could possibly be had been pushed to the back of his mind for now, since his own life was surely more important than just tracking somebody down with the hope of getting information from them. Plus, what if that Argei, whoever he was, happened to be a total tool and told on Wooyoung? Then what?

So he wouldn't plan anything in that direction for now.

Soon enough, the prince was yanked out of his thoughts as they arrived at the building they had to oversee. A man in rich, silk clothing jogged down the few front steps to greet them, bowing deeply and rising with an obviously put-on smile on his plump face.

"Welcome, dear Princes. This way, this way," he gestured.

And then the rest of the day dissolved into meetings and discussions, and polite refusals to marry every other businessman's daughter, sister and cousin.

A typical day, really.

*****

Nighttime arrived, and Wooyoung once again found himself staring longingly at the cupboard with his wooden box that should have been filled with bags of blood by now, and he should have fed already. He also should have had the potion to suppress his sense of smell.

Now, he had neither.

He groaned uselessly, letting his transformation go and slowly going back to his original form, fangs settling in and eyes shifting to red.

He leaned back onto the pillows of his bed, socked feet resting on the sheets and crossing his arms behind his head. Just as he got comfortable and started to plan his next move to locate Hongjoong, he suddenly heard footsteps getting closer.

As the footsteps neared, Wooyoung also registered a familiar smell, getting stronger as the footsteps got closer.

He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in annoyance. He just hoped San wasn't planning on entering his room. It would be just fine if he walked right past, perhaps to train or something, although it was quite late.

But as luck would have it, the soft footsteps paused just outside his door, and Wooyoung reluctantly shape-shifted once again, slowly getting up from bed when three sharp knocks sounded on his door.

He briefly considered just ignoring it until San figured he was asleep or something and went away, but his body acted otherwise, already placing a hand on the door and unlocking it from the inside, pulling it open.

"I'm sorry for coming here so late, Your Highness," San said softly, "But there's something I would like to ask you, and it is better done in private."

His low voice was unreasonably attractive, deep and soothing and just the kind of voice Wooyoung wanted to hear whisper in his ear and breathe into his neck and rumble between his legs and- _oh_ , he should really stop now.

"Yes, San?" He tried to sound amiable, but it was getting really hard to focus when San was wearing tight training gear, obviously having returned from the training room. The neck of his top was cut low, and the sweat on his skin just made Wooyoung want to grab him and drink his teeth into the skin. Not to mention, he could properly smell again, so accompanying the thick scent of San's blood was also the musk of his sweat, Wooyoung was disgusting for finding that hot, wasn't he?

Of course he was.

And then San was talking, "May I come in?"

Wooyoung hesitated.

San noticed, "Neither of us would want me to say this where we can be heard," he said softly, obviously wanting for what he said to Wooyoung to remain between them alone.

The prince knew it was obviously better to let San inside, for he was quite sure that the older man would ask about what had occured early that morning. So he simply did, deciding to finish this as quickly as possible so he could sink into bed, drown in his sleep and just forget everything.

He was already in his night clothes, so he was simply aching to just listen to his brain and fall asleep.

Wooyoung moved back as San entered his room, standing as far away from him as possible.

"I know what this is about, so just get to the point fast," Wooyoung said firmly.

San thankfully didn't try to venture any closer, content with staying just by the door as Wooyoung choose to stand with his arms crossed, near his nightstand. Thankfully, his room was big enough for San's scent to be as faint as it was when he took the potion.

San nodded, "Your Highness, you made me promise that I would not say anything to anyone else about what happened this morning. However, you never said that I musn't ask you. So I'm here for some answers."

That was unfortunately exactly what Wooyoung had been dreading.

He sighed, "I could just make you promise not to say anything even to me," the prince countered.

San raised his eyebrows, and they disappeared into his dark hair, "I'm willing to take that chance, sir. I'd rather have asked and failed to get answers than not have asked at all."

"Very well," Wooyoung conceded, "Tell me what it is that you wish to know, and I shall decide if it is alright to say it."

San opened his mouth, and closed it again, frowning deeply.

"What?" The prince demanded.

"I was considering if it was okay to ask you right away why you were there, but then I decided that it was too much of a risky bet for a first question. So instead, I shall ask..." He paused, before continuing, "Is it something that would endanger the Kingdom? You have to answer that question, sir, because if you don't, I can easily break the promise I made in order to do the right thing."

Wooyoung knew he was in a tough spot. If San was really threatening to risk life imprisonment just for this, then he had to answer. But to be honest...he wasn't entirely sure what the answer was.

If it _was_ revealed that he was an Aurei, of course the Kingdom would be a mess. But the act of him merely going to Hongjoong- if that was revealed, then he could simply say that he was meeting a friend, and he had no idea that said friend was anything but human. _That_ was not dangerous, just a little white lie.

"Well..." He began, "yes and no," he finally settled on saying.

That would do, right?

"That's not what I was expecting," San answered, biting his lip, "Does-"

He began to ask something else, and Wooyoung knew that San was talking, but suddenly he couldn't hear him at all. He didn't know, he didn't _care_ what San was saying.

Because his heart rate was increasing and his chest began to hurt and his ears were ringing, and he knew what was coming.

It was just like that morning.

He didn't want San to witness that. 

"San," he interrupted, "You must leave this room now."

He felt the cough bubbling up in his throat, and held it back despite knowing that it would hurt more when he did let go.

"Huh?"

"I told you to leave the room, San," Wooyoung couldn't help it now, his right hand flying to his chest and his left clenching into a tight fist. A small sound escaped his throat, a miniature cough that was barely anything but hurt like hell anyway, and he winced, closing his eyes.

His suddenly crimson eyes.

_Shit._

"Your- Your Highness? Are you okay-"

"I said get out, San!" He bellowed, shutting his eyes tightly and keeping his face angled downwards so San wouldn't see the fangs that protruded from his lips. Thankfully, the darkness would mask the sudden paleness of his skin.

His transformation had just dropped. Again. Just like that morning.

And San...well, he just had to be the biggest asshole there ever was, huh?

Because his stupid fucking bodyguard, instead of listening to orders, only came closer to Wooyoung, who was on the verge of sinking to his knees from the pain in his chest.

The creature in him snarled, saliva pooling in his mouth as the scent of blood became stronger, closer, _delicious._

He could almost just-

And then Wooyoung sputtered, coughing desperately as his knees buckled and he went down, bracing his limbs for the inevitable impact....which never came.

Because the next thing he registered was San right next to him, catching him by the underarms and holding him upright, saying something in this low, concerned voice that Wooyoung could barely hear over the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head and his loud heartbeat in his chest.

"Get off me-" Wooyoung protested weakly, wheezing between harsh, choked out breaths and sharp coughs, "Get the hell off me, San..."

Thankfully, his head was still was still bowed and his eyes were still squeezed shut, which meant that San probably had no idea that he was anything but human.

"Sir, you'll collapse if I let go, let me at least get you to your bed..." He said softly.

Wooyoung groaned in pain, eyes flashing and pupils dilating as the smell of San's blood flooded his senses and caused everything to go hazy, his head spinning. He coughed a couple more times, involuntarily falling into San while also pushing him away simultaneously, ending up with them in a weird position with Wooyoung's fists firm against San's chest and latter holding him by his mid-section, keeping him standing.

Slowly, San began to walk backwards, pulling Wooyoung with him. The younger had no choice but to follow, too weak from the coughs stealing his breath to try and muster up a single sound from his throat that wasn't a wheeze or a pant.

Wooyoung opened his eyes just a sliver, thrashing and flailing in San's arms, both towards and away from him all at once, utterly confused about what his body was trying to do.

But he knew one thing.

Now that his eyes were open, just a fraction of the way, he could see the smooth skin of San's exposed neck right in front of him, just _there_ and so inviting that he just needed to _taste_ , and he was leaning forward before he could help it, hissing as his fangs ached to sink into the skin, his eyes bleeding red and his body crying out for help from the pain riddling his every nerve.

He opened his mouth, just about to give up and bite San on his neck, when he was suddenly being tossed backwards, landing gracelessly on his ass onto his own familiar silken sheets.

He blinked, confused, and then his senses came back to him, as he quickly turned away from San, shape-shifting hurriedly so he would look human, fangs disappearing and eyes fading back to black.

He just hoped San hadn't noticed it happen, but he was pretty sure the older was too preoccupied to have registered it.

The prince bent forward, painful coughs wracking his now-human body a second time, arms coming to wrap around his own stomach in a sort of self-hug, throat burning and stinging.

"San..." He managed, "You need to-" a cough, "le- leave-" he panted, biting his lip so hard it hurt.

But of course San didn't listen to his desperate plea. All he did was take another agonizing step forward and place his hand firmly on the prince's back.

Wooyoung expected San to pat him on the back, since he'd been told that helped when one was coughing uncontrollably, but all San did was stand there by his bed, the pressure of his hand consistent on Wooyoung's back and smelling like an absolute dream so close to him that it made Wooyoung feel dizzy with need.

The prince coughed a couple more times, squirming in place and being attacked at the same time on the inside _and_ the outside of his body, the inside being the pain and the outside being San standing next to him with a hand on his back, so close that it was nearly impossible to keep from biting him and just quenching his thirst, uncaring of any and all consequences.

"Your Highness," San was speaking, sounding worried and little too gentle for Wooyoung's liking, "I'm going to do something now, and you will probably not enjoy it, but I am afraid it is necessary."

Wooyoung breathed in with difficulty, clearing his dry throat and looking up at San questioningly, "Huh?" he coughed again, throat burning.

"Don't worry, this will help. You just....won't like it."

The prince had a another question just on the tip of his tongue, but before he could voice it out San was bringing his palm down on the back of his neck harshly, hard enough to knock him out cold.

His eyes widened, but he could do absolutely nothing, simply slumping forward as his eyes fluttered shut and his body went numb, rendered unconscious by the blow to his neck.

Everything went black.  
  
  


_"Woohyun-ssi?"_

_That was Hongjoong's voice. Why was Hongjoong talking to him? Where was he?_

_He looked around, but all he could see was bare white space. There was nothing, no one, and yet he could hear the sorcerer's voice clear as day._

_"Woohyun-ssi, I don't have much time, please listen to me-" he sounded sort of panicked, "-You have to find him. Trust me, I know you can. He isn't far."_

_"Find him? Who? What's going on Hongjoong? Where is this?" Wooyoung asked, and that's when he looked down at himself, and realised that he was in Woohyun's form. Not his own._

_"I'm in your dream. This is a power of mine," Hongjoong explained, "but I don't have long. Can't keep doing this for more than a few minutes, so I'm not going to explain. Just listen."_

_"Oh....okay." He gave in. What else would he say? No? Of course not, that would be ridiculous._

_"I can give you a name. You have to find him. Do that first, and the rest will be explained soon. You are not safe where you are," Hongjoong said, "Listen carefully, and do not forget this name, no matter what else you may forget from this dream."_

_There was a pregnant pause, one filled with the ominous silence of Wooyoung's expectancy and Hongjoong's suspense. The limbo between confusion and dread._

_"His name is...Park Seonghwa."_

Park Seonghwa.

_"Remember it. Park Seonghwa."_

_Yeah._

_Park Seonghwa._

_"You got it?" His voice was fainter now, like it was fading away into the distance. Wooyoung thought he should reply, but he could no longer speak, and Hongjoong was drifting away. He could feel it. "I shall see you soon, Woohyun-ssi..."_

_And then the voice faded into nothing, and Wooyoung was alone._  
  


The prince woke up to his own familiar ceiling and ornate chandelier, the back of his neck and head throbbing like his skull was being hammered in.

Great.

He was covered upto his shoulders by the sheets, still wearing his night clothes from the previous night. It was already morning of the next day, and he had things to do. He needed to get up, he had work.

And then something popped into his head.

_Park Seonghwa._

Wait, that was a familiar name.

What was it again....?

Park Seonghwa...he had to find him. He had to find Park Seonghwa. Because- because...

_Oh._

_Hongjoong._

And then it all came back to him. The weird 'dream-talking' thing.

And what was before that?

Why was his neck hurting so much? He wracked his brains, frowning deeply as he tried to come up with the answer.

What had he done the previous night?

He'd come back to his room after dinner. He'd stared disdainfully at his empty blood box. Then....

 _Oh_.

Wooyoung huffed in annoyance, and kicked the covers off of himself, transforming into a human as he did. He was just about to storm out of his room and confront San about why the hell he'd knocked him out, when the door opened, and the devil himself appeared, looking solemn and serious.

"Your Highness."

Wooyoung threw his legs over the front of the bed, sitting down so he could look up at San accordingly, "What happened yesterday?"

He knew that San probably hadn't been trying to hurt him, considering the fact that he'd had full opportunity to do so, or even kill him, the previous night, when he'd been unarmed and vulnerable. But he was totally fine, so no, that wasn't right.

"Would you be more specific, sir?"

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes, "You know exactly what I'm asking. Don't mess around. I want the truth."

San scoffed, looking at him with an incredulous glare, "You're really asking me for the truth? Well!" he said it like it was the funniest thing on earth, which annoyed Wooyoung to no end.

"You dare disrespect your prince?" He warned.

San raised a condescending eyebrow at him, "I'm not disrespecting my prince, sire. I'm disrespecting the liar that the prince happens to be."

Wooyoung crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh? Do explain," he mocked.

San rolled his eyes, "I know who you are, Prince Wooyoung. I know that you are not the man the kingdom sees you as."

_No._

This couldn't be real.

San couldn't possibly _know,_ could he?

"No one is the same on the inside and outside, San. People have layers," Wooyoung quipped, portraying it as if he'd understood San's words that way.

"And Your Highness has shown the kingdom and every one of us, nothing but the epithelium of all layers. The one that's nothing but a result of your own fabrication," he said, "You- you..."

This was just getting worse and worse. Where was San even going with this?

"You're a- a _vampire._ " He whispered the last part, as if it was something unimaginable. Something disgusting.

The prince cocked an eyebrow, and he laughed, amused, "No I'm not."

But his heart rate increased anyway, and he began to get frightened.

Vampires really weren't too far away from what he was. If San had come to that conclusion, then maybe it wasn't too long before he found out the _truth_ as well.

"Vampires are extinct," the prince said, "Plus, where did you even get the idea from? It's ridiculous!"

"I know what I saw last night, sir. And after I knocked you out, fangs appeared in your mouth. I would not dare to say such a thing unless I saw it with my own eyes."

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at San, "You realise vampires are extinct, San? You must have just imagined it. Plus, I have a family. If I were a vampire- which in itself is impossible- they would be vampires too."

San shrugged, "I have no idea what the details are, Your Highness. I just know that what I saw wasn't fake, it wasn't a trick of the light. I saw fangs in your mouth, and when I first brought you to your bed, your eyes...they were a different colour- red. Those are the textbook characteristics of a vampire. Or perhaps a Night Walker, but those are even less likely."

Wooyoung shook his head, "I just...have sharp canines, and my eyes are _brown,_ San. Just really dark brown. The dim light must have made it look red. I'm not a vampire, or a Night Walker. You have no proof."

San stared at him head-on, "And what if I can make proof?"

The prince felt a pang of fear in his chest, "You can't fabricate proof of an impossible event," he pointed out.

"Not unless it's possible," San retorted.

Wooyoung stared back with an unreadable expression, tension flowing off both men in waves, Wooyoung with an undertone of nervousness and fear and San radiating just pure indifference, eerily calm.

"If you are indeed a vampire," San said, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, "Then there's no way you'll be able to resist this."

Wooyoung was about to ask San what the heck he was saying, but before he could, San made a small pained sound and interrupted the prince's impending question. The bodyguard dug his teeth into his lip, teasing the pink skin till it broke, a single drop of blood pooling on the surface of his perfectly shaped lips, as he let it curl out of the clutches of his teeth again, plump and swollen with blood so _red._

And that was it.

Wooyoung went feral, his eyes flashing as they turned a deep red, and hissing as his teeth morphed to reveal two sharp fangs on either side of his mouth, saliva immediately gathering on his parched tongue.

The scent of San's blood was _everywhere,_ magnified a thousand times in intensity and a million times in allure, drawing Wooyoung towards him, making the Aurei giddy with thirst. He stared at the bodyguard like he was a predator waiting to pounce, knowing that he'd already lost the game.

Knowing that San already knew too much.

The bodyguard didn't even flinch, a knowing look coming to his eyes. He stepped backwards, intimidated by the sudden change in Wooyoung's demeanour, "You're a vampire," he breathed, "I was right."

_No you weren't._

Wooyoung thought it, but he didn't say it.

Instead, all he did was stand abruptly and surge forward, pulling San to him and crashing their lips together firmly.

The Aurei sighed in pleasure, mind hazy and absolutely brain-dead after the exquisite taste of the blood that entered his mouth. He parted his lips to lick over the tiny wound on San's lower lip, eagerly drinking the blood that was hot on his tongue, like nectar that would reach his veins and heal his very soul.

He barely realised that he was essentially _kissing_ his bodyguard, kissing the man he had a raging crush on, more swept away by the fact that San's blood tasted even better than it smelt, and it gave him a high like nothing else had before.

And then San was making a stunned, betrayed sound, placing both his palms on Wooyoung's chest and shoving him off.

"What-" he panted, "-are you doing?!"

Wooyoung's crimson eyes widened, and he collected himself, mouth falling open in shock at what he'd done, "Shit."

"Your Highness-"

"No, no _no_ , this can't be happening, this isn't real, it isn't. It's a secret, I'm not-" he was blabbering hysterically, completely shocked by himself and how careless he'd been, how stupid, how _wonderfully_ idiotic, "...I'm not a vampire, San, please. Please don't say anything, it's not what you think, I-" he begged, covering his face in shame with both hands and changing his form as he did so, turning human.

San cut him off, stepping forward to draw Wooyoung close with his palms on his shoulders, pulling him into his frame and wrapping both arms around him firmly, the younger's face still covered by his own palms.

San's scent was...warm, different than before, not as dizzying and enticing. Now that he'd tasted that blood, perhaps it was different. He wasn't sure. At least now he could stay in San's arms without wanting to jump him.

It didn't mean that everything wasn't horrible, though.

"Shh, listen to me," San said softly.

Wooyoung shook his head, physically burrowing himself in San's strong arms, "No. It isn't what you think, please, please don't tell them. They'll kill me, they'll send me away- please, _no_ -"

"Your Highness..."

"San, I can't go through that, please. I'd rather die, I can't-"

"Wooyoung-ah, listen to me," San used his real name, which finally made the prince stop his rambling and listen to him, going mute, his hands falling limply to his sides as he stared up at San.

The prince whimpered, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I'm going to lock the door now, and we are going to sit down, and we'll talk okay? There are things that I haven't told you either, and with my suspicions that you are not human being confirmed, I can finally tell you more about who I really am."

Huh.

...huh?!

"Um...what?!" The prince asked, shocked.

San chuckled, "Just... sit down on the bed and wait for me. I'll make sure no one disturbs us, and I'll lock the door, so we can talk, alright?"

Wooyoung walked to his bed like a robot programmed to do so, sitting down with his mouth half open and his eyes wide, "What are you talking about...San?"

But the older was already signalling for him to stay put, opening the door and walking out, leaving Wooyoung by himself sitting stunned and confused on the bed, heart racing way too fast and his mind clouded by the amazing lingering high of San's blood running through his veins, benign an amount as it was.

Oh god.

San's blood.

He had just drunk San's blood.

Holy shit.

And he'd also kissed him.

He'd kissed San. On the lips. And he'd barely even registered how it felt when it was happening, considering that he'd already been too taken in by the fact that he was finally getting to quench his thirst, and getting that exquisite blood in his mouth had been more important at the time than realising how much he liked kissing San, or noticing how soft his lips were and how perfect they felt against his own. 

But now that he was thinking of all those things, his face heated up and he blushed furiously, placing his hands on his own cheeks to feel he warmth of his blood rushing there. He licked over his own lips, and realised that he could still taste San's blood on himself.

He knew then, that resisting San after _that_ experience, would probably end up being even more difficult than it had been before.

But Sweet Jesus, did Wooyoung want a taste of that again?

Hell yes.

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo they kissed! what did you guys think of this chapter? was the kiss scene alright? let me know in the comments down below if you liked it!
> 
> What are you looking forward to in the subsequent chapters? 
> 
> Leave kudos, comments, and subscribe for more! 
> 
> NOTE: I'm putting this story on hold till 11th of January, cuz I've got a bunch of deadlines until then, I'm sorryyyy I'll update regularly as soon as this barrage of work is over!! Happy New Year!
> 
> Love,  
> R<3


	7. Oh I just can't help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was turning out to be a _fantastic_ day. 
> 
> Note the obvious use of sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!!
> 
> i know ive been like dead forever xD im so sorrryyyy ive just been super busyyyy. updates might still be a teensy bit slow (cuz ive got more stuff comin up next week) but im not gonna disappear for a month again like last time i can assure u of that lol. 
> 
> I did write another fic during that time tho (please check it out if you can!) and ive had a while to properly plan this one out as well, so i hope you guys like it!! Let me know what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> Love,  
> R<3

"Your Highness? May I come in?" It was San.

"Yes, please do." 

Wooyoung had taken the time to rush to his bathroom and complete his usual routine in half the time it usually took, done with just a quick shower and not a proper bath like usual. He then dressed, leaving his dark blue blazer open over the white shirt and equally dashing blue trousers. Apt for a prince.

He had done all this only so that by the time San returned, he would look well-kept and tidy once again, and perhaps that would help him make a few correct decisions, unlike sometime ago. 

When he'd kissed his bodyguard just to taste his blood. 

Wooyoung shook his head free of the panic-inducing memory when San came in, locking the door with a firm click and inviting himself to sit down on a chair beside Wooyoung's own. San was dressed in formals, the clothes he usually wore, unlike the training gear he'd adorned the previous night. He was dressed in all black, and a badge was embroidered into the lapels of his jacket, an obvious sign that he was part of the highest sect of Royal Guards.

"So..." Wooyoung trailed off, looking questioningly at San and crossing his legs. He was trying to act as normal as possible, and trying to do as much as he could so that San wouldn't bring up the fact that they'd kissed. He hoped to just forget about it and move on.

"Your Highness, there are some things that I am about to tell you, and it will surely come as a shock to you, but I kindly request you not to react explosively or accidentally say something about any of this to anyone else. Is that alright?"

Wooyoung sighed, tilting his head, "At this point, San, I don't think I can be surprised by much."

San chuckled, the corner of his lip tilting up in a way that made Wooyoung want to kiss him again, "Well..." he began, "I-"

"Yeah?" Wooyoung prompted, starting to get impatient.

"I'm not human either."

"Of course you are, San."

"No, really. You're...well, whatever you say you are, since you already said you aren't a vampire. And I'm...well, I'm not a vampire, but I'm certainly not human either. How else do you think I managed to push you off me when you were drinking my blood? A human would've either lost consciousness or lost all their strength, but I was fine," San pointed out.

Wooyoung let out a gasp, and his eyes widened. 

San was right. If he were human, he would've lost consciousness. That was a fact about vampires that was known to all.

What.

_What._

But maybe his venom was less pronounced than a vampire's, because he wasn't actually one. That could have been why San was still conscious, couldn't it?

However, even as the thought occurred to him, he knew it couldn't possibly be true, because his biology was the exact same as a true vampire, save for a few tiny things. And San not being a human even explained why he'd still been able to smell his blood, although not as pronounced, after taking the potion.

Stunned silence prevailed for almost a whole minute, until San broke it with a soft, "Your Highness?" 

"Just...give me a second. You're what?"

"Not human."

"No, I got that. I meant, if you're not human, then what are you? You don't have any different physical characteristics, or are you keeping them hidden?"

"Ah, right. I am indeed keeping them hidden, sir. But even if I do show you, I doubt you would be able to discern what creature I am," San said, and closed his eyes gently, taking a deep breath in. 

Nothing happened.

"Um, San? What-" he began, confused.

And then the bodyguard opened his eyes.

Oh. 

"Wow," Wooyoung murmured in awe. 

San's eyes had just...changed. Their usual dark brown was lighter now, hazel- no- _golden_ , with brighter, gold-yellow flecks in his irises. His eyes _s_ _hone_ , bright and beautiful and more feline than ever, their unique shape so much more enhanced by the kaleidoscope of lighter colours that the irises now were. 

Boy, Wooyoung was crushing hard.

San smiled, eyes twinkling, "You have no idea what I am, do you?"

"No, but your eyes are...beautiful," he said honestly.

San looked away shyly, one dimple appearing demurely on his cheek, teasing Wooyoung, "Thank you, Your Highness. You see, these are actually a characteristic of our species, these eyes. They're called the _medicamentum oculi_ , or literally just 'medicine eyes'."

Wooyoung looked at San, confused, "Wait, so what species is that?"

"I'm a Healer, and I was given these powers by a sorcerer, as a baby. My parents abandoned me right around then. Later, after the incident at the orphanage, I revealed my power to Mingi, my only friend. He then asked me to heal Jongho, who'd broken his wrist. He believed me once I did that, and then he took me under his wing. You know the rest, I guess. There are only a few people who know that I possess these powers."

"Healer? Like...you can fix people's external wounds?"

"Yeah, and sometimes internal too, if it's not genetic or terminal."

"And that's an actual power you have?" Wooyoung asked, lips parted in surprise. San nodded in affirmation. 

"How is that possible?"

San cracked his knuckles, looking right at Wooyoung with those dizzying, enthralling eyes, "My eyes, like I said, are special. The tears from these eyes can cure any illness and heal any wound. And that brings me to the next problem, Your Highness. I have to ask you, do you or do you not know that you are being poisoned?"

The prince deadpanned, "What?"

San nodded, "I knocked you out before so you wouldn't see my eyes. Since you were coughing, I suspected that something was wrong and checked on you. I can see illnesses with my eyes, when I turn them to this form. And you...your blood is poisoned."

Wooyoung looked at his own wrist in shock, staring at the veins in his skin, "...poisoned," he repeated, "And you're sure of this?"

"Yes, sir."

Wooyoung inhaled, "How am I being poisoned?"

"I..I don't know, sir. Just that your blood is thinning day by day, and you'll need supplements soon, or your heart will stop. I could heal the symptoms, but it won't do anything to stop the end result."

Wooyoung felt a shudder jolt through his body at the thought, "How long is that from now?"

"I'm not sure," San explained, "I can't tell that much. Just that you will need supplements, and soon. Um..."

"Yes? Is there something else?" Wooyoung closed his eyes, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his impending breakdown.

"You need to tell me what you are, Your Highness. Otherwise, there might be no way I can help you."

Wooyoung sighed.

He knew it would come to this eventually, he just wasn't sure how San was going to take it. Of course, finding out that he wasn't human either eased a lot of the weight on his chest, but it was big news all the same.

Perhaps there was a chance....

"Is there a way you can do something without me telling you?"

San frowned, "Your Highness, that isn't a wise decision. Even if you do keep this from me, there are two huge factors in play. First, we do not know how long your body will sustain the damage, and finding an antidote that will not harm you is impossible in so little time without knowing what you are. Second, I already know that you are a creature who feeds on blood, and there are not many of those. It will not take long before I find the answer myself, but by then it may be too late," he reasoned, "So please, tell me who you are, and I promise I will not tell another soul."

The bodyguard's unique eyes were sincere, worried, and it only angered Wooyoung even more.

"Why do you care this much, San?"

He looked shocked, "Your Highness, I-"

"You don't understand how huge it is, if something like this is revealed. The prince himself being a- a _disgrace_ to the kingdom, imagine that. I don't even know if I can trust you at all right now, although you have said so many things. Because no matter how you get punished for it, once a secret like this gets out, it gets _out_. There's nothing more you can do about it. I don't even care if this kills me, there's no way I can boldly just tell someone about myself, and defintely not something this huge."

San's golden eyes softened, twinkling naturally like starlight, the most attractive there there ever was and ever will be, according to Wooyoung, "I'm not sure what more I can do, Your Highness, than give you my word. If you are so distrustful of me, then perhaps it is better not to help you. I am, after all, your bodyguard, and it is not my intention to harm you."

"I- I don't _know_ , San..."

"Wooyoung," San said softly, using his real name for only the second time ever, "Please. I'm only trying to save your life."

"I don't think you will particularly _want_ to save me once you hear this, San. The Creatures of the Night are not kindly looked upon in this land, as I am sure you're aware."

Wooyoung still didn't look at him, and San extended both his hands, taking the prince's hands in his gently and clasping them between his own, "Look at me," he compelled, and the younger finally turned, meeting San's open, honest gaze, "You have to tell me this, my prince. You have to trust me. I'm the only one who can save your life right now."

Wooyoung frowned deeply, heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest at his and San's proximity, and the steady thrum of butterflies that travelled from their joined hands to his insides, "I..."

"Hm?"

"I _can't."_

"Please," San said softly, "I promise, I will not tell a soul."

Wooyoung lowered his eyelids almost shamefully, "It isn't that simple, San."

"Why not?" the bodyguard asked, "Your Highness, I would never try to put you in danger. The only reason I ask this of you is so that I can help you."

And that...it struck home a little bit.

Wooyoung swallowed. He understood where San was coming from, now. Both of them fell mute, and a deafening silence prevailed for a few minutes, Wooyoung lost deep in thought and San firmly clutching his hands, as if he was reassuring him. And then...Wooyoung gave up. 

What the heck, he thought, if he was going to die anyway, what was wrong in admitting this to someone who seemed to be nothing but sincere? Wooyoung could tell that San was telling the truth, that he wanted to help him. So what was really wrong in telling him?

He nodded slowly, just twice, but he could tell that San understood what the nod meant, from the way he squeezed his hands a little.

Wooyoung took a deep breath.

It was only a whisper when he spoke, the first time he'd ever said it out loud.

"I'm an Aurei."

San's hands fell out of his.

It was quiet again for a few seconds, and Wooyoung almost considered telling him it was a joke and laughing it off, no matter how ridiculous that would be.

But then San's gorgeous feline eyes opened wide, and he spoke in a hushed whisper, "Are- are you sure of that? Because-"

Wooyoung nodded, cutting him off, "Yes, I'm sure. This is why I didn't want it to get out. I'm not like you; at least you have healing powers, which is a good thing. I'm- I'm really just a monster." And now he was feeling more comfortable talking about it. It was okay. San hadn't tried to kill him, he hadn't tried anything suspicious, and he just looked shocked more than anything else. 

"No you're not," San shook his head, obviously still shaken, "But- but it's also....yeah, it's a big deal. I thought it was just a-"

"-a myth? Indeed, so did I. Till I found out I _am_ one."

"But your family...?"

"Adopted," was his one word response, "Of course, they don't know this. My mother did, but she died a couple of years ago."

"Oh..." San really just seemed speechless. Wooyoung didn't blame him, "I can't believe that it's actually true, that you're...an _Aurei_. I've heard some things about those creatures, but only that they are not real, and to think that there's actually one in the world, and that you're sitting in front of me, _wow_ , it's just crazy. Is it really true that-"

"San," Wooyoung interrupted, "Please, not now."

"Sorry, sir, I just- I have so many questions," the bodyguard said, and then shook bhis head, "But I shall instead ask them later, when we've determined that your blood is detoxified."

Wooyoung nodded, "Thank you."

"Can you give me your hand, Your Highness?" San asked, surprisingly calm once again, and Wooyoung willingly offered up his right arm to the bodyguard, knowing that the only way for this to work was to implicitly trust San's every word without question. At least, he had accepted what he was now, and things would hopefully princes without hassle. San didn't seem like any sort of threat, so far, which was a good thing.

San wordlessly took his arm by the wrist, and shucked his sleeve up as much as it would go, which happened to be just under his elbow. He frowned, "Is it alright for you to remove this jacket, sir? I can't properly see your arm."

Wooyoung nodded, and shrugged the expensive material off his shoulders, letting it fall into the back of his chair, after which he unbuttoned his cuff and pulled the sleeve of his undershirt up, exposing his arm to San. For good measure, he even let his transformation drop, changing back to his original form.

The bodyguard got to work, wrapping one hand around the wrist and using the other to thumb down the inside of his forearm, so his veins would show up more clearly. He peered at the skin intently with his unique eyes, and then trailed his gaze all the way up the prince's arm to his face.

Wooyoung gulped, nervous.

"You will need to keep drinking blood everyday, sir. Your blood is thinning, and to find out why, you need more in your body. Have you fed this week?" It was surprising how calm San was the whole time.

Wooyoung shook his head, "That's where I was, when you found me last morning, San. The sorcerer I go to to get my blood just disappeared, and then showed up in my dream last night with a creepy message. But I haven't fed at all since about ten days ago."

San nodded, serious expression changing for a split second before it was back to being indifferent, "It is quite likely that this source has been poisoning you. What message did you receive in your dream, sir? Perhaps it could tell us something."

For Hongjoong to poison him... The thought had occurred to him, but he figured that if anything, he must have done it without knowing. He would've supplied the blood and potion to Wooyoung thinking that he was human, and that he needed it for experiments, but it was actually poison for the Aurei part of him.

He said as much to San, who hummed in agreement, "And what was the message in your dream?" he persisted, asking once again.

"Just that I have to find someone named Park Seonghwa, and that he would explain everything else-" Wooyoung stopped, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

San's eyes had widened, and his grip on Wooyoung's arm tightened painfully, "Park Seonghwa."

"You know him?"

"I don't think he will remember me now, but...I do. I healed him, once. After the Great War, he was gravely injured, and tracked me down. He said he didn't want anyone to know who he was, and that I should heal his wounds in secrecy. I don't think he's a human, but he didn't tell me what he is at all," San shuddered after saying that, "Most painful experience of my life."

"Painful?" The prince questioned, "Healing another person hurts you?"

San let go of Wooyoung's arm, nodding, "Powers like these always come with a price, don't they, sir? To heal someone in a _really_ bad state, I need to use the blood in my body. During the process, I can feel their pain. In those few minutes, or however long it takes, my life is connected to theirs, so if they die, I die. It's the ultimate price for failing to save a life. If I have started to heal someone, but if they die during, I will perish, or if they feel more pain, I will feel it too."

Wooyoung gnawed at his lip absent-mindedly as he listened to San, "That sounds terrible," he commented.

San looked down at the prince's arm, ignoring his sympathy, "You're going to need more blood in your body first, Your Highness, and then we can try to find Park Seonghwa."

Wooyoung looked at his bodyguard in shock, "We?" He echoed, "You're going to help me?"

San nodded like it was obvious, "Of course, Your Highness. If this person who directed you to Seonghwa is the one who is poisoning you, he should be brought to justice, and since protecting you is my job, it is hence also my job to help you find this man, regardless of any sort of personal stake I have here."

Wooyoung looked at San, crimson meeting gold, "Thank you," he said sincerely, "You didn't have to say that, but you still did. You didn't have to accept me this easily, but you still did. I appreciate that, San."

San gave him a little smile, "I've learnt to believe that nothing is impossible, Your Highness. Not many things surprise me anymore," he said with an adorable chuckle, "Besides, things would be very dull if I were to just leave you without any option now, wouldn't it? I have my reputation on the line here just like yours, and although mine may not be as big a secret as yours, it's still a big deal that I'm still not human. At least, it is a big deal in Mystichia, and helping you is the best bet I have at the moment, even if we disregard the fact that I actually _want_ to help you."

"Thank you," Wooyoung said again, "whether this is motivated by prudence or kindness, I want you to know I appreciate it."

San smiled, nodding, "Of course, sir. Speaking of me helping you, you're going to need blood. You have to feed. And after that, I can get us a way out of here so we can look for Park Seonghwa, if you do not mind telling a few white lies to the other princes and staff."

Wooyoung hummed, "If that's what it takes, then I do not mind."

"Alright. Now do you have anywhere else you can get blood from? Another source, maybe even a donor?"

The prince sighed wistfully, "If only that were true, I'd already have it by now. Hongjoong, the sorcerer, was my only source, and now he's disappeared. A donor is impossible, since no one knows what I am except me, and now you."

"...oh," San was quiet for a few seconds, looking as if he was deep in thought. Then, he scooted his chair closer to the prince's, and raised his left arm, pushing his own sleeve to the elbow and holding it up in front of Wooyoung, "Go ahead."

"What?"

"You need blood, I'm human enough for you to drink mine, as we saw before, when you...um, yeah." San flushed as he said the last part, obviously referring to their unplanned kiss.

The other was equally embarrassed, "Sorry- sorry about that," Wooyoung stammered, unsure how he was to apologise. It wasn't exactly an apology he was used to giving anyone, "I sort of couldn't help it. You just...you smell _different_ to me, for some reason. Different from humans or even animals, way better. I even got a potion from Hongjoong to suppress my enhanced sense of smell so it wouldn't be so torturous around you. But my sense of smell came back after a week, and when I saw your blood out in the open, I didn't even care that it was on your mouth of all places, I just wanted to taste you. Although after drinking from you, the scent isn't so strong anymore, it's still...yeah."

San frowned, still holding his arm out in invitation, "I'm not sure why that is, honestly. It, however, does explain your behaviour around me," he let out an amused breath, "And to think I thought you were just seriously turned off by me."

Wooyoung promptly panicked, waving his hands in front of him in complete denial, "No! What, it isn't like that- wait, that doesn't mean I'm like _turned on_ by you, it's...uh-" he sputtered stupidly, not knowing how he was to reply to San's comment, till he noticed that the latter was smiling at him, teasing and annoyingly amused by his plight. He stopped his nervous word vomit to glower at San, "Stop teasing me."

San merely let out a breathless, joyful laugh, made of sunshine and warmth. It made Wooyoung grin despite himself, and the bodyguard inched forward a little more, brandishing his arm in front of the prince, "Go ahead, sir, we don't have long."

The prince's eyes flashed and his stomach twisted with hunger as soon as San's blood-filled arm came closer to him, but he still had enough sense to ask another time, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Wooyoung took a deep breath, using his right hand to grab San's outstretched arm and bring it up, closer to himself, until he could almost just taste him, close enough that his breath was wafting over the smooth skin, causing the hair on it to rise up with goosebumps.

He leaned forward, and nosed over the skin as a form of apology, before baring his fangs, inhaling San's amazing scent.

Then he steeled his nerves, and bit down, fangs piercing the skin and sinking right in, San's delicious blood immediately invading his mouth.

San's lips parted in a gasp on instinct, and his grip on the arm of his chair tightened until his knuckles were white with the strain. He bit his bottom lip to stop the noise of pain when Wooyoung sucked in, blood painting his mouth red. He swallowed the liquid like a starved man, which he probably was, and relished every drop as it slid down his throat, warm and comforting and absolutely delicious.

Wooyoung pushed his chair even closer, so the arms of the two chairs were joined, and he could easily hold San's limp forearm up while he drank. His eyes fell shut, and an involuntary moan rumbled in his throat, the taste of the blood no less dizzying than before, maybe even more so now that he was _allowed_ to drink as much as he needed to.

All the while, he was aware of San looking at him with those golden-yellow eyes of his, gaze intent and focussed on the Aurei as he drank the blood from his body, completely pliant and still.

Wooyoung pulled back when he knew he couldn't take any more blood without affecting the other, and a muffled groan left San's lips as he did. It was deep, and unfairly sexy, and the prince could do nothing about the way his gut flared with arousal at the sound, thinking of all the situations other than this one in which such a sound would escape those perfectly-shaped lips.

Bad idea.

The puncture wounds on San's forearm were bleeding again now, and the Aurei quickly brought the limb upto his lips to lick away the remaining traces of crimson, and wait for the platelets to do their job and clot the blood, keeping his red-stained lips on the skin until the bleeding stopped.

Wooyoung felt floaty and energized, almost high on the taste of San's blood, and he licked over the wounds again, reveling in the high-pitched gasp from San that he received in response.

A few seconds later, he felt the blood stop leaking from the area, only a coppery, wonderful taste remaining. He flattened his tongue over the fang marks one last time before finally pulling away, straightening up in his seat.

He looked at the man in front of him, who looked quite frazzled, his lips parted slightly, heavy breaths escaping through them. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked almost surprised when the prince's gaze met his, swallowing thickly and letting his arm rest listlessly on the arms of both chairs between them, two small puncture wounds obvious on the skin, paler than usual because of the blood having been drained from the area.

"Are you okay, San?" Wooyoung asked, wiping his lips with the back of his palm, coming up with it stained, and he licked over the skin tentatively, to clean it all up.

San could do nothing but nod, breathing heavily with his mouth open, as if he'd just run a marathon, "Just- just a little...worn out," he slurred, and then looked surprised at his own voice, deep and husky, breathier than usual, "You have blood on your lips," he pointed out, gesturing vaguely.

"Where?" He put a hand up to check, and wiped at his mouth, but it still came away clean.

"Just..." San reached out his right arm, the one that Wooyoung hadn't drunk from, and brought it up to the prince's mouth, swiping over the corner of his lips with his thumb, "...there."

When he pulled it back, it was stained red, and Wooyoung couldn't help but hold San's wrist and wrap his lips around the digit, licking away the blood on it. He even surprised himself with the action, and let go of San's hand as quickly as he'd grabbed it, blushing vividly.

But the bodyguard didn't move his hand away. Instead, he simply let it linger against the graceful swell of Wooyoung's lips, already wet with his saliva.

"San," Wooyoung breathed, his bottom lip brushing the other's thumb just enough to feel it.

"Mm?" 

"What- what's..." He stopped talking, unsure of what to say in such a situation, especially when every single word caused his lips to brush against San's thumb, making him even more hyper aware.

And then San proceeded to purposefully place his thumb right over his lips, just _so close_ to slipping into his mouth, and his palm rested against his cheek, and Wooyoung was really losing it.

"San, I-"

His words were abruptly cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

_Holy shit._

Was he dreaming?

No, it certainly _felt_ real. Although his eyes were closed, he could still clearly feel San's hand cupping his cheek, the thumb that was on his lips before now caressing his cheekbone, his own hands lying uselessly in his lap, the arm of the chair digging into his chest, the way San shuddered against him, _San's lips on his_.

It was an innocent kiss, just a brush of their lips together, but it sent shocks down Wooyoung's spine anyway, and San must've noticed how tense he was, because then he was thumbing comfortingly across his cheek, and it felt so warm and nice that the prince just...melted into it. He was sure that San was able to taste his own blood, and that was a little off-putting, but wooyoung couldn't find it in him to care anymore, not now.

Sp he sighed, parting his lips for San, who smiled at his obvious willingness, and deepened the kiss, his hand sliding into the prince's hair and threading his fingers into the soft strands. Wooyoung's fangs grazed San's bottom lip, and he hummed as he tilted his head for better access, San sighing into his mouth contentedly.

They kissed that way, the tips of their tongues meeting shyly a few times, until San was finally closing his mouth and pulling away, his hand leaving Wooyoung's hair as he did.

There was a fleeting pause, a tension-filled, silent moment in which neither of them dared to move a muscle, eyes locked together deeply.

San broke the silence, "Your Highness-"

"Call me Wooyoung," the younger interrupted, breathless from their kiss just seconds ago.

"Wooyoung," San echoed, the name somehow sounding so much prettier when it came from him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," San said at once, pulling away and abruptly moving his chair, causing it to screech on the floor, a harsh sound that made Wooyoung grimace, "I'm so, so sorry I did that. I don't know what came over me, Your Highness, honestly."

Wooyoung swallowed, "It's alright." It was all he could manage to say at that point, his mind hazy and his lips tingling. 

"No, no it isn't. That was highly inappropriate of me, I shouldn't have-"

"San," Wooyoung interrupted, "Don't worry about it. I said it's fine."

"But I-"

"San, seriously, you don't have to apologise," Wooyoung said, "I- I understand."

San frowned, "What?"

"You just- you acted impulsively, it isn't something you thought about. I get it," Wooyoung assured.

"Yes, that's exactly what it was, Your Highness," he nodded frantically, trying to explain himself, "I didn't me- mean to kiss you. I wasn't thinking, it was just-"

Wooyoung chuckled, "You're cute when you're flustered," he didn't know where he got the confidence from, but he spoke before he could overthink it, saying simply what he felt out loud.

"I- I'm sorry?" San blushed, a little dimpled smile sneaking onto his face regardless. 

"I said you're cute," Wooyoung repeated, revelling in the way it just made San blush even harder, "For a big, strong bodyguard, you're awfully cute."

"Um..." San said dumbly, wringing his fingers in his lap and looking down.

"But in all seriousness," Wooyoung said, "Do we just forget about the fact that we kissed? Because you aren't the only one to blame for it, you know. I kissed you back."

"I think it was just in the- the heat of the moment, Your Highness," San stuttered a little, his cheeks still burning, "It didn't mean anything," he shook his head, "Not unless you feel otherwise."

Wooyoung couldn't help his little defeated, "...oh." He'd been just a tad hopeful when San had kissed him, the glimmer of _could_ _he really have feelings for me?_ ignited in his chest at once, but now San had just crushed that hope by saying what he's said. That it wasn't a real thing, that it meant nothing, and was just in the heat of the moment. 

"It- it didn't mean anything to you...right?" San asked, hesitant.

"I..." What the heck, was he actually considering telling the truth? No way. He shook his head quickly, not wanting to seem unsure, "No, I guess not. You- You're right, it was ju- just the moment." 

"Then can we just forget about it?" He seemed hopeful. Wooyoung didn't like that. 

Wooyoung nodded despite the way the words stung, "If that is what you feel is best."

San offered him a small smile, "Thank you, sir."

Wooyoung's heart sunk. 

So much for having a crush on his bodyguard, huh?

The prince felt something shift in the air, then.

Something was different, and he couldn't place his finger on it. Before, it had been considerably easier to hide his crush on San, and to keep to himself. Now, though, there was something significant and _tangible_ between them, the kiss earlier only confirming it. His stomach still felt a little weird and fluttery, and it was getting increasingly difficult to stay in the same room without the option of forgetting everything and moving on. Maybe San could do that, but even though Wooyoung had agreed to it, he wasn't sure that it was possible. 

Because now, Wooyoung knew that the memory of kissing San, the soft press of their lips together and the tangle of San's fingers in his hair, would be a nagging imprint on his mind, and he would be thinking about it every minute of every day, until he finally managed to get over his _extremely inappropriate_ crush.

Well.

This was turning out to be a _fantastic_ day, huh?

*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehee ;)
> 
> soooo??? What did you think of this chapter? Please comment below and let me know, because your comments are the only thing let me know if im doing okay or not! 
> 
> Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! 
> 
> Love,  
> R<3


	8. Written in the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!  
> Omg I cannot thank you guys enough for the amazing response on the previous chapter sfrgzsrdjmg  
> Here's a super ansgty, super fluffy chapter for yall! Let me know in the comments what you think!
> 
> Love,  
> R<3

"Your Highness, I have to confirm a few things with you, before we do anything else."

Clearly, San had already moved on from their kiss. 

Totally fine. 

Wooyoung took a deep breath, eliminating all his stupid unwanted thoughts and focusing completely on the here-and-now, "Yes, San?"

"We do not know anything about the poison in your veins, and we have essentially no idea where to start, but we do know one thing," San said, "We know the name 'Park Seonghwa.' And even though we have no leads, I am sure there will be something you can tell me that is useful."

Wooyoung shrugged, crossing his legs, "I don't know about that." 

"You could start by telling me about this man- Kim Hongjoong. He's our only hope now, yes? And since we do not have the option of dragging anyone else into this, we have to keep every little detail of this conversation private." 

"Of course," Wooyoung said, "I just have one question, though."

"Yes, sir?"

"How exactly are we going to manage this? If I am right, I have got around four places to be today, and there are several other things I have to do. Are we seriously going to conduct an entire investigation about the supernatural while my hands are bound by my princely duties?" Wooyoung asked. 

"We will work our way around it, sir," San assured him, "Besides, no one would question anywhere you go as long as you are with me. Being in one of the highest positions of the land, you are free to cancel whatever duties you have and decide to disappear, if you wish to do so. As long as I stay with you, no one would interfere. We cannot risk wasting any time, since we do not know if the poison in your veins will take very long to act, or even if it will leave your system on its own." 

"That's true," he agreed, "Should I change form, then? No one will care if I leave the palace as someone else." 

"What?" 

That's when Wooyoung realised he hadn't mentioned anything about his powers to San, "I can change my appearance," he explained, "I'm a shape-shifter."

"Is that why you are able to look human as you please?" he questioned, "You certainly look a lot different without the fangs."

Wooyoung nodded, "I suppose some backstory is in order," he sighed, "There's a lot that I have discovered about myself, about the Aurei, and some of it is unknown to anyone but me, since I am the only existing."

San hummed, "Would you like to tell me then, Your Highness? It will certainly help an awful lot if I knew a little bit about your kind." 

Wooyoung nodded, "Alright," he said. 

Then, for the first time in his life, he talked. 

He talked about everything he'd ever done as an Aurei, everything he'd learnt and seen and understood. He told San about his mother's death, and even got a little teary-eyed at her memory. He talked about how he'd been directed to Hana, and more recently, he'd met Hongjoong, with his friendly personality and odd bright blue hair that somehow suited him anyway. He confessed that he'd been lying to everyone around him for years, and told San how he'd been surviving through it all, questioning himself with every breath he took and every word he spoke for fear of being exposed, of being found out and shunned and brutally executed for something he couldn't possibly control. He even told San about how hard it had been to be in his presence, the way he smelt different than everyone else and how his blood was enticing and irresistible and it had taken all of his willpower and a sense-numbing potion to actually control himself around his bodyguard. 

And San listened to it all, his endless rambling and ranting, without a single flinch or loss of interest. He listened with admirable focus, attention on Wooyoung unwavering through his entire monologue. He nodded from time to time, and hummed out little affirmations and exclamations every time Wooyoung's story took a turn. 

Once he was done talking, Wooyoung was sure that he'd never felt more relaxed in his life. He'd never poured out everything to anyone the way he'd just done to San, and he was sure that no one had ever listened to him so closely the way San just had, completely invested in his anecdotes and not the least bit disinterested. His brain very unhelpfully told him that San would be the best, most attentive lover. He ignored it. 

"And that's it," Wooyoung finished, nodding, "That's the story of me."

San hummed thoughtfully, pursing his lips a little. His pink, plump lips that Wooyoung had just kissed just a while back. 

_No, not now._

"I have a plan," San said after a few seconds, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"That was quick," Wooyoung said, impressed, "What is it?"

"We have to go to someone I know," San said, and then his expression soured a bit, "Although it might not be so pleasant, it's probably the best way to speed things up."

Wooyoung frowned, "What? Who?" 

"His name is Choi Chanhee. Don't worry, we will not tell him who you are. We can get information about Park Seonghwa from him, or maybe even about Kim Hongjoong. Chanhee is a...friend, from the orphanage I was at. He has a power that will be of use to us." 

"What power?" Wooyoung asked, confused. 

San stood up, "I shall explain on the way, Your HIghness. First, we will go ahead and cancel all of your meetings for today, and then we shall go to see Chanhee. He doesn't like to go very far away from the main city, so it won't be too hard to find him," San said. 

Wooyoung nodded helplessly, unable to refute although he was confused. All he could do was just blindly trust San and hope that he didn't do anything too crazy. 

*****

San was right. 

It really hadn't taken very long to find Chanhee. All they'd had to do was go out into the most crowded part of the marketplace (in disguises, of course- with Wooyoung in Woohyun's form and San wearing a rather large hat and simple clothes) and then look around for a bit before San exclaimed loudly and pulled Wooyoung into a small shop called _'FORTUNA',_ a fortune-teller's small enterprise that Wooyoung wouldn't have looked twice at before. 

But now, they were seated in front of a- there was honestly no better word to describe him- _pretty_ , male, with pastel pink hair and soft features, a dainty little flower crown woven into his straight hair. He looked younger than both of them, although San had told Wooyoung he was older, and he held himself with an aura of grace and feminity, far from the kind of person Wooyoung had imagined when San had first mentioned his 'friend from the orphanage'. 

"Hello, San," Chanhee greeted, and his voice matched his looks, soft and gentle, "It's been a while. What brings you here?"

"I knew you'd hide in plain sight," San smiled smugly, "What better place for a diviner to hang out and make money than a fortune-telling shop?" 

Chanhee rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. I'm misusing my powers to make money, but what of it? It hasn't hurt anyone, has it? Are the royals after my head? No. Now tell me, would you like to have your future read? How about this young man next to you..."

"Woohyun," the prince provided, and Chanhee nodded with a cryptic hum. 

"Woohyun-ssi, what business do the two of you have with me today?"

San took the liberty to answer, side-eyeing Wooyoung knowingly, "We are looking for someone, and I thought you might know them."

Chanhee narrowed his eyes, "I'm not telling you anything for free."

San sighed, "I should've known you'd ask for money. Name your price, I'm sure Woohyun-ssi and I should be able to cover it between the two of us."

Chanhee raised one eyebrow, and leaned his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his joined hands, "Oh, I don't want money from you." 

"Then what do you want?" San asked. 

The diviner slowly moved his gaze over to Wooyoung, clicking his tongue as if he was in deep thought, "You seem interesting. Let me read you a little bit, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about this person you're after."

Woah, no way. He wasn't going to let some random man read his future, especially when he was in Woohyun's form. There was no doubt that Chanhee would be able to figure out his true identity if he were to experiment on him. Wooyoung shook his head at once, "I'd rather not play with the unknown," he said.

"Shame," Chanhee commented, faking disappointment, "you seem like someone who'd have a lot of...secrets, judging by the way you present yourself. You're stiff, meaning that you are very conscious of your posture, but at the same time, you're a little bit slouched into yourself, like you don't want me to see what's behind your exterior." His tone of voice was a little too knowing to go unnoticed, "I'd like to find out what you're hiding."

Impossible. There's no way this man, who'd been in his presence for less than five minutes, could already know that he was hiding something. Something big. 

"Chanhee," San interrupted, "Stop playing around. This man has no interest in your powers. Read my future instead-"

"No," Wooyoung interrupted. He couldn't risk it. He knew that he would inevitably be present in San's future at some point, no matter how insignificant an amount. There was no doubt that the diviner would learn way too much from it, "You don't have to read either of us. Just ask for something else."

"Hm, you guys seem pretty insistent," Chanhee said, "Fine then. I shall ask for something else." 

"Thank you," San responded. 

"Alright," the diviner consented, "what would I need from two humans...?" he mused, looking off into the distance. There was a minute of silence while the diviner thought, and then he turned to them, "I know what I'd like," he concluded with a crafty smile, "Let me prophecise a little something for you, Woohyun-ssi. That way, I won't see or remember your future, and you'll end up with a fun little riddle to crack open, along with whatever information I give you. What do you say?"

"Wh- what does that mean, exactly?" Wooyoung turned to San questioningly. 

"Ah, humans are so naive," Chanhee shook his head, and it took a lot of willpower for Wooyoung not to just reveal that he was anything but human. but he caught San's eye, and stayed silent, looking expectantly at the diviner, who'd begun to explain what he'd meant. 

"You see, my power is something I can control when I explicitly see one's future, and point out specific events like a wedding date or a death date. However, when I prophecise something, I will harness fate itself, which I cannot control, and give you a cryptic few lines about what befalls you in your future. When I do this, I won't remember anything I say, see or hear, the moment I slip out of that space. It's the diviner's unique ability. So if I use that power of mine to tell you a few things, I gain nothing, and you get to solve a fun puzzle!" He clapped his hands together as if he was explaining something to a small child, "Sounds good, yes?"

San narrowed his gaze, "What's the catch?" he asked. 

"Oh, there's no catch," the other dismissed, waving a hand.

"Of course there is," San said, "You'd never do something like out of the _goodness of your heart_ , or some crappy excuse like that. You've definitely got something to gain out of this, haven't you?"

Chanhee raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just trust me? Business in this shop hasn't been very good lately, because of some...rumors that were going around. Everyone's too scared to come and find out what happens in their future. So I've become rusty. It'll do me some good to go at it again. That's all."

San was about to speak again, still looking suspicious, but Wooyoung stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, "It's alright," he said, "If it's not going to hurt me, and it helps us get what we need, this could work."

San held his gaze challengingly, his eyebrows furrowed, until Wooyoung managed a small, barely-there smile, and it seemed to work, as San deflated, nodding, "Okay. Okay, you can do whatever, " he told Chanhee, "Just promise me that you have only told us the truth about this power of yours, and you will not learn anything from whatever it is you prophecise." 

Chanhee nodded, "I guarantee it." 

"Okay."

Chanhee looked over to Wooyoung, "Now then, give me your hand."

The prince did as instructed, feeling San's eyes on him the whole time. Chanhee's expression was neutral as he took the hand offered to him. It was technically 'Woohyun's' hand, slightly larger than Wooyoung's, but he figured it didn't change the person inside, so Chanhee would still be able to do whatever he wanted to. 

The diviner held Wooyoung's outstretched hand on the table between them with his left hand, and retracted his right, slipping it inside his flowy shirt and pulling out a chain, a flower-shaped clear crystal pendant dangling on the end of it. He brought the pendant up and clutched it tight in his hand, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He muttered something incoherent under his breath, squeezing Wooyoung's hand a little tighter. 

Wooyoung counted seven seconds of silence before anything happened. Then, Chanhee gasped, his eyes flying open, and the whites were all Wooyoung could see for a fleeting moment, before they went back to normal, his dark brown eyes staring straight into Wooyoung's eyes. Then, he spoke-

_'"Entwined lives of the descendants,_

_Return of the ancient,_

_A legend that shall make history_

_Love that will shake the universe._

_Laugh as the purity fades,_

_Red eyes the world will dread,_

_A choice to make in life and death,_

_Lest may blood of the innocent colour the earth red."_

Then, Chanhee let go of his hand abruptly, dropping the crystal hanging from his neck back down, and his face relaxed, his Adam's apple bobbing with a swallow as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in, his eyes closing and opening in a slow blink before he nodded, "Okay, I'm good. Did I say anything?" 

Wooyoung nodded with wide eyes, struck dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to make of what he'd just heard, and neither was he sure how to react. The words had been very cryptic, as Chanhee had said they would be, but they also seemed sort of...ominous. Like something bad was going to happen. The last two lines especially, filled him with a sense of fear- that wasn't something you heard everyday- _may blood of the innocent colour the earth red_ \- it sounded quite unpleasant. He really had no idea how to respond, or if he was even supposed to respond at all. 

Thankfully, San saved him of the trouble, "I've memorised what he said," he spoke directly to Wooyoung, "We needn't discuss it any further now," then, he turned to the diviner, "Our side of the bargain is complete. You've succeeded in testing your powers. Now you need to tell us what we wish to know." 

Chanhee laughed, but it was a demeaning, self-satisfied laugh, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Kim Hongjoong," San said simply, "Everything about him. Where is he now? What is he up to?" 

The diviner seemed to recognise the name, considering the immediate eyebrow-raise, "Ah. Him. Haven't seen him in a while. Not since those rumors started floating around." 

"What rumors?" Wooyoung asked, finally having found his voice. 

"Oh, just this and that. It's all hokey-pokey if you ask me, there's no way that there's actually a real Aurei alive on earth, but-"

Chanhee was still talking, he was saying something about the rumors, but Wooyoung couldn't hear him anymore. He felt something squeeze inside his chest, and his stomach knotted up in fear- he was _terrified_. His heart rate increased, and he couldn't help but feel like his chest was palpitating, fluttering, clenching and unclenching and suddenly he couldn't breathe, his throat was closing up and everything was hurting and- _oh fuck._

Wooyoung wheezed, doubling over as he coughed painfully, his control on himself wavering and his hair colour changing a little bit. He quickly caught himself, forcing himself to maintain control even as his eyes brimmed with tears from the pain in his chest, and he tucked his head in between his knees, bending over and clutching the sides of his own head with both hands- blocking out the sounds of everything else around him. 

He coughed and coughed, and he felt like he couldn't even stop it now, like his whole chest and throat were being ripped out, and he was crying, tears streaking helplessly down his cheeks.

Then, he felt a firm hand on his back, sliding down and wrapping around his waist, helping him sit up slightly, and another hand on his shoulder, holding him. A warm, wonderful scent enveloped him, taking over his senses, and he sagged into the strong arms that were holding him up, wanting that amazing smell all around him. He heard a soft, soothing voice rumble into his hear, words he could barely hear over the pounding in his head, but it calmed him down a little anyway, until his loud coughs subsided to little stuttered, but painful hiccups. He felt a hand come to rest on his face, thumb his tears away gently, and Wooyoung exhaled shakily, the first breath he managed to let out without an accompanying cough or hiccup. 

"I've got you, don't cry, " he heard San murmur in his ear, "You're okay, just focus on me, it'll stop hurting. I promise it won't hurt if you just focus on me, yeah?" He sounded like he was addressing a small child, and Wooyoung felt even more pathetic when he realised that San's soft, kindly tone was working, that it helped to focus on nothing but the sound of his deep voice in his ear, the feeling of his arms holding him, his wonderful scent surrounding him, numbing his senses to everything else.

"Sa- an..." Wooyoung croaked, and then let out a weak little cough, wincing at the sharp pain that came with it.

"Shh, don't try to talk, it'll only hurt you more," San said, "Just stay with me, keep breathing. In and out, slowly. We're alone, Chanhee left us in here by ourselves, so you don't have to hide, okay? Just let me know when you're feeling better."

Wooyoung breathed heavily, muscles contracting and pulling in odd places with every movement, but it was indeed better than before, the pain no longer so mind-numbing that it would make him cry.

"Your Highness," San said when Wooyoung's breathing had evened out again, and he was slumped in his arms listlessly, eyes closed gently, chest heaving.

Wooyoung hummed in acknowledgement. San squeezed his waist with one hand reassuringly, and he spoke again, "Are you feeling better now?"

Wooyoung hummed again, cuddling into San with a contented sigh. He wasn't really even in control of himself anymore, having completely succumbed to sensation. All he knew was that San smelt good, and was comfortable, and he wanted to be close to him. Fuck any and all consequences. San didn't seem to care, anyway.

"Good, do you think you can transform again? You went back to- um- your _true_ form a while back, thankfully only after I told Chanhee to leave."

Wooyoung noticed only then that he had gone back to looking like a vampire, the clothes on his body suddenly a little too loose, glasses askew on the bridge of his nose, and fangs protruding from his lips. He gulped, shoulders relaxing against San's chest, and he nodded, "Yes, ye- yeah, I'll do that," he said, and then added, "Thank you, Sannie." The nickname had slipped out without him even realising it, but San didn't seem to mind, so he didn't bother checking with him if it was alright to call him that.

The bodyguard pulled him closer, nodding, and his nose brushed against Wooyoung's hair, "You're welcome," he said, "I'm terribly sorry I let you deal with the pain yourself. I'm afraid healing your symptoms right here and now wasn't an option when we're pretty much in public, so I had to make do with just hoping that you'd be okay. I'm glad you are."

Wooyoung smiled involuntarily, touched by San's care for him. He then realised that they had to come to their senses at some point, and he reluctantly removed himself from San's warm embrace, taking a deep breath and focusing on changing his appearance once again. Once he'd changed back into Woohyun, he nodded, clearing his throat and looking at San, "Okay."   
  
"Yeah?" San asked, just for confirmation, and then he smiled, dimples indenting his cheeks adorably, "Okay. I'll tell Chanhee know that we're good, and we'll finish our chat with him. We're still yet to find out what he meant to say before that happened. All I heard was that there are a couple of rumors floating around that an Aurei exists, nothing more. You don't have to worry about anything, Your Highness, if there is any threat to you, I'll look out for you with my life."   
  
Wooyoung hummed softly, nodding, "Thank you." 

Then, San left him for a few seconds to call Chanhee, and Wooyoung forcefully blocked out all his thoughts to ensure that he wouldn't overthink himself into another painful coughing fit. He decided that he would remain outwardly impassive no matter what Chanheee told them, and that he would just implicitly trust San. That was his best option right now. It wouldn't do him any good if he gave in to his fear of being outed right away and made everything worse. 

San returned with the diviner following behind him, and the latter looked at Wooyoung with a frown as he spoke, "Woohyun-ssi, are you feeling alright? San asked me to leave you two alone because he wanted to make sure you were okay."

Wooyoung nodded, faking a smile, "I'm alright, it's just...allergies."

"Ah, humans and their allergies," Chanhee shook his head, "What do you say we finish our conversation now without any further hassle, and then you can be on your way?" He sat down opposite to Wooyoung, and San walked around to his seat, sitting down as well. 

"I was just going to say that," San said, "Please, tell us what you were saying before." 

"I was just saying that Hongjoong has been kind of AWOL ever since those rumors about an Aurei existing started floating around among our kind. Diviners, dryads, sorcerers, the lot," he explained, "I don't think there's any truth in there, but since those rumors surfaced, everyone's been reluctant to trust each other. You see, although we're all Creatures of the Night, the possibility that an Aurei might exist is still quite disturbing, because we all know that the vampires are the strongest of all creatures, and they always go solo. A single vampire can take on an army of the rest of us, and still come out on top. That kind of power being contained in- in anyone is quite daunting, which is why there has been some rough friction lately. As we all know, Aurei are said to be the descendants of the vampires, and they possess incredible power- just their raw physical strength alone is said to be able to move mountains."

Wooyoung grimaced. That didn't sound right at all. He was strong, yes. But that strength wasn't anything out of the ordinary- he was just about as strong as his brothers, who were completely human. But it wasn't the time to question any of this, they had other priorities, "And Kim Hongjoong?" he questioned, his voice still a little weird. 

"Hongjoong is an idiot. He's one of the few who believed in the rumor, and I suspect he's tried to go after it himself, to find some answers, maybe. He also mentioned the Arg- _oh_ , sorry, I musn't continue, that isn't something humans are entitled to know." 

San and Wooyoung shared a look, and Wooyoung spoke, "You mean the Argei? The ancient one?"

Chanhee's eyes widened, "How do you know-"

"Hongjoong told me, because he trusts me. now I need to see him, and you'd better tell us where he is. You seem to know more than you let on," Wooyoung said accusingly. 

Chanhee sighed, "Who are you, really? How could Hongjoong have been so stupid, as to tell you about the Argei?" 

"I'm a scientist and San is a friend," he said, "and we need answers. My- my experiments are in danger, and Hongjoong is the only one who might be able to help us." 

The diviner swallowed, "Fine. Fine, since you seem to know a lot as well.

"Legend has it, that the Argei, the ancient one, is present in the ruined land of Aurora, just on the edge of this kingdom. I suppose Hongjoong has gone there. And most of us have automatically assumed that the Argei is in touch with this Aurei, if he or she so happens to exist- which they probably don't, but at least we can confirm the existence of the Argei. However, everyone is too afraid to approach head-on and investigate, so we just keep to ourselves. Better not to get involved in someone else's business and pay for it with your head, right? But Hongjoong apprently has a death wish, so he's gone there."

"Right," San said, ignoring that last comment, "So if we go to the land of Aurora, we will find Hongjoong there?"

Chanhee nodded, "I am almost certain you will.”

"Alright, then. We shall head there. Is there anything else we need to know?" San asked. 

"Wait, you can't go!" Chanhee said suddenly, "You'll both burn to death." 

"What?" San asked. 

"Aurora appears in ruins to humankind, but what it really is, is the refuge of the Creatures of the Night. It is our constant safehouse, somewhere we can go when we feel threatened by the humans. I'm thankful that the two of you do not see us as a bane to humans, and do not fear us. But I am afraid Aurora is off-limits for you." 

"And why is that?" San questioned. 

"No human can set foot in our land without burning to death instantly from the outer barrier set up by the sorcerers," Chanhee declared, "There's no way you'll be able to get in and out alive, and even if you do manage to breach the magical outer barriers somehow, you'll be found and executed immediately. Just as our kind are executed in Mystichia, humans are put to death in Aurora. It's our only option for our land to remain secure." 

"I see," San answered, "Well, we shall see to it when we get to that point. Until then, we shall keep going." Wooyoung found it admirable, the way he answered questions so clearly, and yet so vaguely at the same time, not giving anything away even by accident. A perfect Royal Guard. 

San extended a hand out to Chanhee, “It was good to see you,” it was said with finality, an obvious sign of imminent farewell.

Chanhee nodded, shaking his hand firmly, “You too.”

“We’ll be on our way,” San said, standing up, and Wooyoung did the same, giving Chanhee a polite nod before they left the shop together, finally rid of the musky, mouldy smell of the insides of the place. San grabbed the rather large bag they’d brought with them, and he heaved it over one shoulder, following behind Wooyoung as they walked down the street in silence for a few minutes, before they turned right into an empty alley, walking a few steps in so they were fully hidden from the eyes of passerbys on the street, and then San turned around, facing the prince. He removed the hat he was wearing, and stuffed it into a side compartment of the bag.

“Your Highness, let me see your arm,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Just…let me see,” San said, and the prince, although confused, conceded, holding out his right arm.

“Drop your transformation,” he instructed, and the younger followed, his appearance morphing into that of an Aurei once again. San grabbed Wooyoung’s arm and pushed his shirt sleeve up a little, closing his eyes for a second and opening them golden, inhaling deeply before he looked down, “Oh no. I thought I noticed something in the shop before, but this...”

“What? Why, is something wrong?”

“I think we have a lot less time to do this than we thought we did,” he said, frowning, “I’ll give you some of my blood again, soon, but you will need more than I can give you. And fast. With the way this is happening, I don’t think you’ll have more than a week before your body starts wasting away on its own. Your blood is really thinning, and I can literally see your cells dying.”

Wooyoung gasped, looking up at San with an open mouth, “So…what? Are you telling me I have a week left to live?”

“I- I’m sorry, Your Highness, if I could do something to help, I would but...yes, you have a week, at best, before your heart weakens. Then, it's only a matter of days, maybe even hours, before a cardiac arrest. Human medicines wouldn't work on you." 

Wooyoung sucked in a harsh breath, bottom lip trembling precariously, "Wh- why..." he tried composing himself with a slow blink, looking up into San's beautiful golden eyes, "Am I going to die?" 

San's eyes softened, and he searched Wooyoung's face before shaking his head, looking determined, "I promise I'll do everything I can to save your life," he said, "Just trust me, okay? You won't die." 

Wooyoung gulped, his eyes feeling suspiciously hot and wet, "I- I trust you, Sannie," he managed. 

San brought one hand to Wooyoung's face, thumbing away the wetness near the corner of his eye, while the other one still held onto his arm, "And now we have to do something that you are probably going to hate me for, but please don't take it the wrong way."

"What?" 

"We have to leave, for Aurora. Now" 

Huh?!

"You want us to- to leave the kingdom without notice?!" Wooyoung asked, aghast. San's hand was still firmly holding his cheek. It felt a little too intimate, but he didn't care now. Not when San was proposing something so outrageous. "San, that's treason. We can't do that! We'll be marked off as rogue, and I'm the prince! You're my protector, and we can't just get up and go! It doesn't work like that-"

"Not even when Your Highness is poisoned and _dying_?" 

"No!" Wooyoung shook his head, nudging San's hand off his face, "Look, telling a few lies to the staff, maybe even fooling my brothers a little, that's alright. But you're asking me to abandon my people and break a serious law! I can't do that, you can't ask me to go so far. I'd rather just die peacefully with some respect than live as a traitor to my own people." 

"My prince, you can't seriously be asking me to get permission for us to leave now," he tightened his grip on Wooyoung's arm, "There's no way we'll get any notice for a week, at least. And plus, we're not simply leaving- we're headed to the den of the devil- it's like going out of the frying pan and into the fire. Walking into the land of the supposed enemy is not something that we can get away with in this kingdom- so it's either us having to lie like crazy and become targets for suspicion, or we can just leave without telling. Nobody needs to know. We'll get away from there as soon as we can, and once we get the antidote for the poison in your body, we'll be fine." 

Wooyoung was still frowning, his fists clenched tightly, "You don't know that," he said, "Even saying that Hongjoong is the one responsible for my condition is a long-shot. We're doing all of this purely based on chance. What if this doesn't work? What if Hongjoong isn't the one poisoning me, and I die anyway? What if you're wrong about a week, and I die three days earlier? Today? What then?" he asked, a myriad of emotions swimming around inside him. A few tears snuck past his cemented walls, running down his cheeks, "Just- just let me die, San. That way, no one will ever know that I'm this- this monster, or that I'm nothing but a burden on everyone around me- you, Yunho, Yeosang, even Hongjoong. If you just let me die, everything will sort itself out, and you can take my identity and my secrets to your grave. And even if my secret does get revealed, there won't be problem, because everyone around me will find me better off dead anyway. I just-" 

San cut him off with a sudden hug that knocked the breath out of him, tight and close and almost desperate, "Don't say that," his voice cracked slightly, "Don't ever say that you want to die." 

"Then what do you want me to say?" Wooyoung sounded like he was pleading for an answer, completely shaken. He was limp in San's embrace, letting the older hug him and cuddle him close, do whatever he wanted with his own arms hanging uselessly by his sides, "How could I possibly have a favourable result at the end of this? That- that diviner, he predicted _horrible_ things for me- none of what he said sounded the least bit good; I'm dying because someone poisoned me, and we can only _guess_ who, I have a stupid fucking one-sided crush on my bodyguard, and I-" He'd been about to say something about being completely alone, but that's when he realised what he'd accidentally admitted in the middle of his tirade. 

San pulled back, and he looked down at Wooyoung with wide eyes, "You what?"

"No- no, just forget what I said," Wooyoung said hurriedly, shaking his head, "Don't-"

San cut him off by tightening his grip on his waist abruptly and leaning in, resting their foreheads together, "You have a crush on me?" he asked, his breath fanning across Wooyoung's lips, and his wonderfully addictive scent was _everywhere_ , almost suffocating him, but he loved it anyway- being trapped in San's arms, their foreheads rested together, and their eyes locked so deep it felt like San was staring into his soul. 

"I- um..." Wooyoung stammered, lost in the gorgeous golden-yellow of San's feline irises.

"Can I kiss you?" 

_Oh my god._

He didn't even have time to think before his body was acting on its own, eyes fluttering closed and head nodding in agreement to San's soft request. 

San closed the distance, and it felt like he was dying and coming back to life all at once. His whole body tingled with joyful little butterflies, and he felt a shiver jolt down his spine when San sighed against his mouth and brushed his tongue against the seam of his lips, a silent request for more. Wooyoung opened his mouth and melted into him, arms moving up to wind around San's neck. It really felt like a fairytale kiss, when the princess would fall for the prince and then everything would be happy ever after. 

Except now there was no princess, and there was just a prince and his bodyguard- an unconventional duo- but at that moment, with their lips locked and their arms around each other, kissing deeply in a murky, run-down alley that would give anyone the creeps, Wooyoung didn't care about anything but how _right_ this felt, being with San like this and kissing him and hugging him so tightly that he never wanted to let go. 

And just for that time, Wooyoung decided that he would let himself pretend. 

Pretend that this was real, and that it would work out for the best. 

That they would have their happily ever after. 

An innocent daydream never hurt anyone, right?

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flufffffff  
> san being soft with wooyoung >>>  
> istg i cant get enough of how sweet he is like woo come get your mans hes spilling sugar everywhere he goes  
> Anyway....comment down below and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you think is gonna happen hereafter!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R<3


	9. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love yall are the best <3  
> Here's chapter nine! It's fluffy-fluff-fluff honestly it'll give you cavities they're too cute xD  
> Anyways...comment down below and let me know what you think!
> 
> Love,  
> R<3

Wooyoung never wanted to break away from San, he wanted to keep kissing him, lost in their little world of warmth and sunshine, even inside the cold, dark alley- but all good things must come to an end. 

San pulled away from him, his eyes still closed gently, as if he was relishing the lingering feeling of Wooyoung's lips on his. Then he opened his eyes, and Wooyoung felt momentarily breathless and was at a loss for words, until he felt San's hands loosen on his waist as if he was about to pull away, and he hurriedly placed his own hands on top of San's before he could even think about it, keeping them there, "Don't let go," he pleaded softly, "Don't." 

San leaned down and pressed his lips to Wooyoung's temple affectionately, before conceding and leaving his hands where they were, gripping onto the younger's lean waist, "Your Highne-" 

"It's Wooyoung to you," he interjected, "I've told you that before. You don't have to act all respectful." 

"Wooyoung," San corrected himself, "Did you really mean what you said before? That you like me?" 

The prince looked down in embarrassment, before gaining the confidence to look up at San and nod, "Yeah, please just don't- don't look at me differently because of it." 

"How could I not, though?" San asked, and Wooyoung was just about to apologise and step away, when he noticed that San was _smiling_. He looked adorable, his golden eyes crinkling up and glowing, dimples on full display and his nose scrunching up cutely, "I have to look at you differently now. I can't see you as just my prince anymore, I want to- to...I want _you,_ " he finished.

Wooyoung's eyes widened, "You what?" 

"I like you too," San confessed, playfully nudging his nose against Wooyoung's, "and I lied in the morning because I didn't want things to become weird, especially in our...situation. It isn't exactly ideal, or _legal_ for me to have feelings for you, since you are essentially my employer." 

"Wa- wait, so...you like me? Like I like you?" 

San shrugged, "I hope so. You do like me like that, right? I'm guessing it's what you meant by having a crush." 

Wooyoung blinked, "What is happening right now?" 

San squeezed his waist, "I'm not sure I have an answer for that." 

Wooyoung blushed and hid his face in San's neck, both hands fisted on his broad chest, "I don't know what to do now," he mumbled, shy. 

"Me neither," San said, "But if you like me and I like you, I'd love it if you'd let me kiss you again." 

Wooyoung pulled back, meeting San's eyes, "Um- I...sure, yeah. You can." God, he was so painfully awkward, but San thankfully didn't seem to care. 

The corner of the older's lip quirked up in a sort of amused smile, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Wooyoung's. The younger closed his eyes and willingly let San take control, tilting his head to the side a little to deepen the kiss, their tongues curling against each other and noses brushing, little sighs of contentment breathed into each other's mouths as they kissed. The awkwardness melted away with how in sync they were while kissing, not a single stutter, hands holding onto each other tightly.

Wooyoung pulled away, and left one, two, three more chaste kisses on San's lips before finally breaking them apart, breathing heavily and swallowing, San's eyes automatically drawn to the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. 

"Wooyoung," San began, and looked him in the eye again, "We- we have to get going." 

That's when the prince remembered what conversation had even led to all this in the first place, and his good mood sank at once, lips curving into a frown, "San-ah, I- I don't want to be a traitor to my kingdom. I can't leave just like that." 

"But we have no other option, sire," he justified, "Please, just do this for me, and not for you. In the event that we get caught and are punished, I vow to take the blame. I'm the one who talked you into leaving, and I forced you even though you protested."

"San, you don't have to-" 

"Please," he begged, "I don't want this to go downhill without us even having tried. If you don't come with me, I'll have to force you. The last thing I want is to have to resort to that, my prince."

"We will be traitors the moment we cross the border." 

"And I'm okay with that, if it is to save your life. It's worth it, you're worth it. Just give me an okay, and we can go and get some food at an inn nearby, and I'll let you drink from me. Then we'll leave for Aurora." 

Wooyoung looked at San, "This could all be a waste, and Hongjoong may not even be our man," he said. 

"But we could also be right, and you would be safe and you'd be _alive_ , if we are." 

It was a steep edge.

But...

Everything in life was indeed a chance, wasn't it?

And this time...maybe San was right. Maybe it was a risk he had to take. After all, like he'd said, they were just as likely to be on the right track as the wrong, because at this point they simply had no other ideas. Either they were right, or they weren't. 

Wooyoung took a deep breath, and he finally relented, nodding, "...alright. Okay, I'll come with you. We'll go to Aurora, and we'll just handle any issues that may arise when we get to it. But if worst comes to worst, we _both_ take the blame, okay? We're both equally at fault." 

Of course, it had been a hard decision to make, but something told Wooyoung that as long as he was with San, he'd be fine.

He knew that going to Aurora now would mean that they would have to stay the night there, and there was no doubt that his presence would be missed back at home, but perhaps even that was a chance he just had to take.

San brightened, satisfied with his answer, "Thank you." 

"Now, you said something about going to get food?" 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Then, Wooyoung tailed after San, staring at his back as the older began walking briskly towards the main street, adjusting the rather large travel bag on his back as he went. The prince sighed wistfully, his heart doing a little flip in his chest when his mind replayed their intimate moment just a minute or so ago.

God, he was already in way too deep.

*****

The moment they were done eating, San dragged Wooyoung into an empty bathroom in the inn, into a stall, and presented his arm, telling Wooyoung to drink some, but not too much. Just enough so that it would rejuvenate him and keep him hale for a few hours, and at the same time, not so much that it would leave San too tired to go on with their journey.

This journey of theirs, since they were just planning to hike the whole way, would take them around five hours, maybe six if they were hindered somehow. Wooyoung had easily agreed to cross the distance on foot, since hailing a carriage or renting horses would make it more likely for them to get caught. If they were on foot, they could remain discrete and hidden to a large extent. 

Apart from this, San had suggested that Wooyoung could just remain in his own human form, rather than Woohyun's form, as it required less effort to maintain that. As long as they were dressed in commoner's clothes and didn't stand out, they couldn't be suspected of anything. San changed his eyes, and when he blinked them open, they were a dark brown, completely 'normal'. 

"Wooyoung-ah," San said. He'd quickly accustomed to using the younger's real name, and Wooyoung wasn't complaining. He liked hearing San call him that, rather than 'Your Highness' or 'Sire' like what was expected of him, "go ahead. We don't have long." He held out his arm expectantly. 

Wooyoung looked at the faint puncture wounds already on his skin, the marks he'd left there from just that morning. Now it was nearly sundown, and Wooyoung had no doubt it would be nearing midnight by the time they reached Aurora. 

"Will it hurt less if I bite the same spot?" he asked, already dropping his transformation.

San shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't hurt at all after you bite me, actually. It's just momentary pain, and then it gets kind of...woozy. Like I'm drunk, or half asleep. It's actually kind of...pleasurable, if you think about it." 

Wooyoung hummed, taking San's arm in both hands and peering at his smooth skin, "I'm still sorry if I'm hurting you."

"No, it's fine. This is nothing- _ah!"_ he gasped, tensing up with a hiss when Wooyoung's fangs sunk into his arm, right beside the marks that were already there. 

Wooyoung inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and holding San's arm firmly, a growl escaping from his throat at the feeling. It was _twice_ as wonderful this time, the taste of San's delicious blood completely unbelievable, like the sweetest, forbidden nectar flowing down his throat. He wasn't sure why, but a sudden, overwhelming sense of _possession_ came over him- he wanted to mark San up, drink his blood and claim him for himself. 

_Mine. All mine._

"Oh, that feels amazing..." San groaned, throwing his head back a little. 

Confused, Wooyoung licked over the already closing wounds and pulled away, looking up at San, "It feels good?" 

San nodded, eyes golden, but hooded and dazed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, "Yeah, it's like...unreal. I don't know how to explain it," his voice was so _deep,_ and Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to hear that same voice in his ear, moaning out his name _just like that_ and saying that he made him feel good, that he was amazing, that he wanted _more_ \- 

_No. Stop thinking right now._

He inhaled to block out his thoughts and instead focused on the scent of San's blood enveloping him, the tiny stall, invading his senses and making everything hazy and dream-like. He decided not to reply to San's previous statement, knowing that it was already affecting him way too much, and instead just placed his lips on San's arm again, running his wet tongue over the area and soothing it, feeling the blood clot beneath his tongue, until only a faint coppery taste remained. 

San moaned lowly, even pushing his arm against Wooyoung's mouth like he was desperate for him to do it again, to bite him and drink to his heart's content, and Wooyoung shuddered at the thought. 

"I- I'm not taking anymore, or you might lose too much energy," Wooyoung said, straightening up, "We have a long way to go."

"Uh-huh..." San breathed, his arm limp in Wooyoung's hold, "Wow, that feels really good, you have no idea."

The younger rubbed his thumbs around the puncture marks, just like that morning, to get his blood to circulate properly again. "Don't say that. You're going to make me want more, and that can't end well." 

San looked down at him, his lips parted in soft, open-mouthed breaths, "Sorry, it's- it's just kind of crazy. It was good even this morning, but now it just-" he groaned, signifying exactly what Wooyoung was thinking with a sound, "It's addictive."

"...yeah," Wooyoung agreed, "It kind of is." 

San licked his lips, and then he leaned forward, raising his eyebrows, "Kiss?" 

Wooyoung huffed, "But I'll taste like blood." 

"I don't care. You tasted like blood in the morning, too." 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, but gave in anyway, pressing his lips against San's in a simple, affectionate kiss. He didn't let it go on for longer than a few seconds, and pulled away quickly, opening his eyes. 

Then, he changed his form, and watched as San followed, his eyes fading into dark brown. 

"Are we done here, then?" Wooyoung asked. 

"I guess so," San replied, leaning over to grab his bag from the hook on the door, "Let's get going." 

Wooyoung sighed, "We're really doing this, huh?" 

"Yes, we are," San confirmed, grabbing him by the wrist and opening the door with his other hand, pulling Wooyoung outside the stall and then out of the restroom. 

They were actually leaving. 

*****

Ever since they'd left Chanhee's presence, Wooyoung couldn't help but keep thinking back to that _prophecy._

It hadn't sounded good at all. He replayed the words in his head, words he couldn't possibly forget now-

_'"Entwined lives of the descendants,_

_Return of the ancient,_

_A legend that shall make history_

_Love that will shake the universe._

_Laugh as the purity fades,_

_Red eyes the world will dread,_

_A choice to make in life and death,_

_Lest may blood of the innocent colour the earth red."_

No part of that seemed happy of positive. Except maybe the part about 'Love that would shake the universe', but even that was sort of...open to interpretation. It could be good or bad. 

He looked to his right to see San, his face set in a determined expression, obviously deep in thought, as they walked side-by-side through a field, just past the population-heavy part of Mystichia. Now, they were about an hour or so away from their destination, and the moon was high in the sky, almost right over their heads. 

"San-ah," he said, and the older turned to him with a questioning hum, "What do you think of that- that prophecy that Chanhee made? There has to be something wrong with it, right? I- I mean, it just sounded completely..."

"Sinister?" San finished for him, and Wooyoung nodded. San pressed his lips together, "Well, one thing I can assure you of is that there's no way any of that was false. Unless he faked the entire thing- which I doubt- every part of what he said is fated. His powers are legitimate, I've seen proof of it."

"But- but it just seems horrible," Wooyoung said, "I mean, is all that stuff really going to happen?"

"Honestly, you can't be sure of a prophecy word-for-word. There's really no proper way to interpret it, since what he said was quite complex and cryptic. There are no clear answers, and it would probably be best if we just don't dwell on it now. Or at all. Just...accept that life goes on. However things happen, they happen. Not much we can do to correct an unknown future, right?"

"That's really wise of you to say," Wooyoung admired, shaking off a fly that had landed on his boot, "It's pretty hard not to think about, though." 

"I'm sure it is," San said, nodding.

Wooyoung looked at San, "What do you normally think about, San?" 

"Me?"

"Is there anyone else I could be talking to right now?"

San shook his head, "I know, I was just...surprised to hear you ask me that." 

"Why so?" Wooyoung asked. 

San shrugged, "Just that- I don't know, you're a prince. You probably have so much more to say about your life than I do. Plus, I never really expected that you'd be interested in me." 

"Well, I am interested," the younger answered, "Tell me something about you." 

"Hm...let's see," San adjusted the bag he was carrying, shifting on his feet a little as they walked at an unhurried pace, the burn in their legs barely catching up to the two strong men, "I normally think about my job. My friends. Mingi and Jongho," he answered, "They've helped me through a lot." 

Wooyoung smiled, "Is that so? You have any stories you'd like to share?" 

San chuckled, lips curling into a smile, "Plenty. There's that time this big buy at the orphanage dangled me outside the window by my feet for talking back to him, and Mingi punched him. We were only eight, and the poor kid didn't understand that punching the guy meant that I would fall down."

Wooyoung gasped, "You fell?"

"And broke my arm, yes," San laughed like it was a good memory, "Then, that guy punched Mingi back, and he ended up with a black eye. That was the first time I discovered my powers, actually. That night, Mingi came to the infirmary to apologise to me, and I asked him to stay for a while. I cried 'cause I felt bad for him, and my tears fell on his hand. It ended up with his bruised knuckles healing almost instantly, and I felt his pain just then. It evaporated in just a second or two, along with the bruises on his knuckles, and that's how I discovered this power. Then, Mingi and I experimented with some stuff, and together, we found out everything about it. Including the fact that this is not an inherited power, and it has to be given to one at birth by a sorcerer. It's extremely rare, and there's no other way for someone to become a Healer." 

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows, "That's interesting. So you don't know anyone else like you?" 

San shook his head, "Nope." 

Wooyoung smiled, "Me neither. I guess that's something we have in common, then. That we're both essentially alone." 

The moon shifted to hide behind a cloud, and San turned to look at him. It was dark, but Wooyoung could still see the bright stars in the sky reflected in his irises, "We're not alone if we're together," he said. 

"That's...so cheesy," Wooyoung teased, "But you're cute, so I'll let it slide." 

San stopped walking suddenly, and he turned around, facing Wooyoung. The younger stopped too, and let San take both his hands, entwining their fingers together, "Wooyoung-ah, I really do feel that way."

"What way?" Wooyoung's voice had dropped to a whisper, and he wasn't even sure why. He just felt like it was appropriate. 

"That we're not alone if we're together. I really feel... _happy_ when I'm with you. I haven't even known you that long, but I'm- I'm comfortable around you. I've never felt so relaxed in anyone else's presence. You make me feel free." 

Wooyoung's heart did a little somersault in his chest, "I- I feel that way too," he admitted honestly, "You make me relax. I feel like I don't have to be so on edge all the time, and for once in my life, I don't have to hide who I am. And you give really great hugs, too, so that's definitely a plus," he grinned. 

San laughed at his words and stepped forward, letting go of Wooyoung's hands to wrap his arms around him and pull him close, burying his head in the younger's shoulder, "You mean like this?" 

Wooyoung used his hand to tilt San's jaw up, away from his shoulder, "More like-" he leaned in, slotting their lips together and winding his other arm around San's waist, keeping it just under the bag, "-this," he mumbled against San's lips, biting down gently. 

San let out a soft sound, deepening the kiss, "You're really-" another kiss, "-such a-" a third kiss, this time harder, "-menace." 

Wooyoung laughed, pulling away and trailing kisses down San's jaw, pressing his lips to the older's neck softly. He moved up to press a sweet kiss to San's cheek, loving how the action caused an adorable dimple to appear in the same spot, San smiling instinctively. 

"You're so pretty, Wooyoung-ah," San said, "God, I can't believe that you really like me. This doesn't feel real." 

Wooyoung kissed San's pulse, a spot where his scent was particularly pronounced, and sighed, "You smell so good," he breathed, "and yes, I like you, and this is real. Even though it feels otherwise." 

"Please don't leave me after this," San said softly, after a pause, "I- I really like you, and I don't want what we have to end the moment we get back to the kingdom, to our normal lives." 

Wooyoung took San's hand, and linked their pinky fingers together, "I promise I won't leave you, San," he joined their thumbs together, sealing the deal, "We can keep this going for however long we want," then he leaned in, and brushed his lips over the shell of San's ear, lowering his voice to a seductive drawl, "and back home, I've got a whole private room to myself, with a king-sized bed, and a soundproof door, that you can have complete access to, whenever you want."

San shivered at the implication of his words, and a shaky breath escaped him, "...fuck." Wooyoung moved back, winking at San. The latter looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide and mouth open from shock, completely taken aback by Wooyoung's shameless invitation, "You're really..." 

"You shouldn't swear, Sannie. Such behaviour is unacceptable for my Royal Guard," he tutted out playfully, "Now come on, we have to get going," the mood took a complete one-eighty, giving San whiplash, and Wooyoung turned around, starting to walk ahead. 

"Jung Wooyoung, you are going to kill me one day," San shook his head, taking a deep breath before following the younger, hiking up the bag he was carrying so he was more comfortable.

"That's a shame. I'd quite miss you if you died," Wooyoung mused, doing a useless twirl on his heels, just so he could look at San as he said it.

San rolled his eyes and shoved him from the back, "Who made you prince? You're far too immature."

Wooyoung merely laughed, a light skip in his step as they neared the edge of the empty field, which gave way into foliage, forest area continuing for one mile or so, before they would finally reach the borders that were guarded by several guards. However, Wooyoung and San knew exactly where to approach from, and how, in order to get past the tight security, so they wouldn't be having any trouble there.

The moon exited it's hiding place behind the cloud, and finally showed itself, almost a full circle of pure white, illuminating their faces just a little as they walked in silence, the only sounds being the those of the crickets in the surroundings, perhaps a rat or two, and their feet crackling a couple of twigs and dry leaves on the ground.

They reached the edge of the field in another ten minutes or so, and San informed Wooyoung in a low voice that they had about half an hour to go before they reached the border.

Wooyoung nodded, nervously fidgeting and wringing his fingers, trying to hide his face with his longish black hair as much as possible. Then, he felt San fall into step beside him and reach out, taking his right hand and squeezing firmly, looking at him with a reassuring smile, "We'll be fine. Just trust me, okay? And trust yourself."

Wooyoung managed a tiny smile, squeezing San's hand in return. However, he indeed felt a lot more relaxed now, San somehow having known exactly what he needed to hear at that moment.

They entered an area that was mostly thick greenery and forest, and San whispered to him softly not to say anything about who they were or give any obvious sign that they existed at all, in case there were any guards in the area. And also because the forest was probably crawling with dryads and earth spirits who had defected their land, and they didn't know whom they could trust. So silence was their best option.  
  
They'd been on the go for hours now, and there was a dull but annoying throb in Wooyoung's feet and calf muscles, not to mention his aching thighs. But he was going ahead still, spurred on by San's comforting presence near him, and his wonderful scent, calming and familiar. they had obviously taken a couple of breaks along the way, once to buy some street food that would last them a day or two, and another time to refill their empty water bottles. Then, just before they'd entered the field, they'd also stopped to get some rest, and taken turns holding the backpack to make it easier on their tired limbs.   
  
Wooyoung was banking on finding somewhere to properly rest once this was all done and dusted.   
  
"Hey," San whispered, "look there. Ahead of us." 

They'd been walking through the woods for almost twenty minutes now. Wooyoung squinted in the dark, looking where San was pointing discretely, "What?"

San placed a hand on his jaw and angled his face to look to the right a little bit, "There." 

Wooyoung blinked at the blank darkness, and then turned to San, whose eyes were now golden, "I don't see anything."

"Maybe...oh, drop your transformation. Perhaps it'll help." 

Wooyoung looked at San, worried, but when he only received a reassuring nod, he relented, closing his eyes and opening them red, his fangs appearing again. He looked where San had directed his gaze once again, and he gasped, his eyes widening. 

"Oh...wow," the darkness wasn't just plain and black anymore.

Now, Wooyoung could see a light, white and dim and peeking through the shadows, rays slipping between the branches of the trees and casting large shadows around them. It was also quite foggy, which made it impossible for them to see what the source of the light was, "That's got to be it, right? We weren't able to see that until-"

"Until we assumed our true forms, yes," San agreed, walking a little faster, energy renewed at the implication that they were almost there. 

Wherever 'there' was. 

It felt like it had been no time at all before the light had become brighter and clearer, clear enough for them to see that it was coming from somewhere just a little ahead of them, around ten yards away. 

"Wait," Wooyoung said, "Let me try something." 

San looked at him in confusion, but stopped anyway, curious to see what he wanted to try. 

Wooyoung closed his eyes and concentrated, taking a deep breath, and focusing on what he wanted to do. His appearance morphed once again, but not by much. This time, he left his eyes as they were and merely hid his fangs, and when he opened his eyes again, it was with a satisfied smile. Now, he could still see the fog and light ahead, but his fangs were gone. There was no way someone could tell who he was, but he could still see what he needed to. 

"Perfect," he said, and San smiled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek gently. 

"You ready?" San asked as they came to the edge of the forest, and walking around one tree in their way would bring them to the border. 

"I won't ever be, but we have to do this." 

San grabbed his hand again, and intertwined their fingers, "As long as we're together, right?" 

"Right." 

And then they walked around the tree, and they finally saw it. 

A huge, grand city expanded in front of them- so unlike what Wooyoung had expected that he couldn't hold back his shocked gasp. The greenery all around was stuttered, interrupted by large buildings, almost like a human-made city. The only difference, however, was that the entire area seemed to be bathed in that shimmery golden light that only they could see, giving it an almost angelic glow. The ethereal luminesce extended only upto an exact point, a glossy hemisphere around the entire city. It was probably that barrier that Chanhee had mentioned.

It was fitting for the home of the supernatural, and yet it seemed far too pristine, far too beautiful to be real. 

All the while, Wooyoung held on tight to San's hand, nervously shifting back and forth on his feet. 

Thankfully, Wooyoung remembered that this particular area was almost a quarter mile away from the nearest platoon of guards, so they were safe from being caught there, at least for the time being. 

They stepped forward, walking until the barrier was just at the edge of their feet. With the next step they took, they'd be through it. 

San turned to him, "Let's do this, yeah?" 

Wooyoung nodded, biting his lip harshly, "Yeah." 

San squeezed his hand, and they took the final step forward, passing seamlessly through the translucent barrier.

_Oh my god, this is actually happening._

And that was when everything went downhill. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof did i have to end it like that?
> 
> yes, yes I did. 
> 
> sorry guys, i know its kind of a cliffhanger, but ill update soon, dont worry :p !! leave comments below and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you're expecting after this!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R<3


	10. No one take you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay can we talk about the TEASERS???? like atiny how are the rest of yall even alive still im ded omg the teasers are so freaking dfilhkvkdxuvb san honey how dare you do that to me my heart is weak
> 
> okay and back to the fic lol xD heres chapter nine! Hope you guys like it!! Comment down below and let me know what you think :D
> 
> Love,  
> R<3

They'd barely made it a foot past the barrier, when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!"

Wooyoung froze, whipping around in shock, "How-"

"I tailed you," Chanhee cut him off, an accusing glare on his face, "San! I can't believe that your aren't human. And you never cared to mention this, despite knowing about my power? Huh!"

San looked equally as stunned as Wooyoung, "How did you even get here?!" He asked, "We never even noticed you following us!"

Chanhee rolled his eyes, "I knew you were headed here, so I just took the shortest route and waited around till you showed up. And to think you-" he pointed at Wooyoung, "-are a shape-shifter! I saw you change back in my shop. I just didn't mention anything till I was sure of it, and now I am. And San, I don't know what you are, but you managed to pass the barrier without being reduced to ashes on the spot, and that says enough. You're fraudsters, both of you!"

Wooyoung shared a panicked look with San, and then hurriedly tried to defend himself, "Look, I know we hid some things from you, but it was all for a reason. We're just-"

Them, Chanhee gasped, and he looked at Wooyoung with utmost befuddlement, "Wait..." He said, eyes widenening from realisation, "You! You're- you're- I _know_ you! Why do I know you?"

San grabbed Wooyoung's hand and dragged him close, forcing the younger to curl into his side, "No you don't," he answered for Wooyoung, "Why would you know him?" The prince willingly cocooned himself in San's hold, cowering and slouching as much as possible, letting his hair fall over his eyes and hide his face. The last thing he wanted was for Chanhee to recognise him as the prince, although his simple clothes made him look quite different. Anyone with a good eye would probably be able to notice it, though.

"I- I don't know, he just looks awfully familiar...maybe it's the hair? I'm not sure..." Chanhee frowned deeply, thinking with a hand on his hip.

San shrugged, "He resembles a lot of people. His looks are quite common," he lied blatantly, Wooyoung keeping quiet and letting him do all the talking, "But that's beside the point. Woohyun and I-"

"What exactly is going on here?"

It was a new voice, one that only Wooyoung recognised.

"Hana?!" He wondered aloud, San tightening his hold on him almost protectively at the sound of a stranger's voice.

"The one and only," replied the familiar voice of the woman who'd quite literally kept him alive.

"It's alright, she's the sorcerer I told you about," he whispered to San, who finally loosened his death-grip on him.  
  
Wooyoung untangled himself from San's arms and turned to Hana. Then, he realised that he wasn't in Woohyun's form, and was instead himself- Jung Wooyoung, with his bright crimson eyes and pale skin. That was someone Hana wouldn't know.

"I- I should probably-" he meant to continue with 'introduce myself' and lie about how he'd known her identity because she was a well-known sorcerer, or something. But then, she held up a hand, stopping his words, and looked at Chanhee. 

"A diviner, are you?" she raised an eyebrow, "Choi Chanhee? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Namizaki Hana. What is your business in our land?" 

Chanhee narrowed his eyes, and pointed to the two of them, "Who are you?" 

"I'm the sorcerer who set up this barrier around Aurora. I can automatically detect when someone new enters. And these two men over here are foreign to this land. You seem to know them, so I thought I would ask you who they are," she said, an air of authority surrounding her. 

"How do you know who I am?"

"I just told you, didn't I? I am aware of everyone who enters and leaves this domain. As the king's right-hand woman, it is a requirement for me to know of all who invade the borders," she explained, "And you, who are a frequent visitor to Aurora, are no stranger to me. However, these two men are unknown." 

Chanhee seemed to lose his apprehension the moment she expressed that she was on neither of their sides, and simply an outside party, "Ah, yes, My Lady," he bowed, and then began to speak, "This is Choi San, an acquaintance of mine. And Woohyun, a shape-shifter from the looks of it. These two lied about their identity, and they have committed a heinous crime against-" 

"Alright, I shall take it from here," she said firmly, interrupting him, "I request you Chanhee-ssi, to accompany me to the King's assembly. You may speak about the foreigners at that assembly." 

Chanhee looked satisfied, and he nodded, "But what about them?" 

Hana quickly darted her gaze over to Wooyoung and San, the latter of whom was still standing in front of the other in a protective stance. She flicked her wrist discretely, and Wooyoung's eyes followed the flicker of orange, almost like fire, that emerged from her hand and flitted its way over to San's wrist before disappearing, something that San didn't even notice. It was obviously a gesture she meant to hide from Chanhee, considering the way she stood, intent on blocking his view of her hand. 

"They will remain here. I shall put them in a caging barrier," she said, and turned to Chanhee, "They shall stay inside it until their names are cleared by the king." 

Chanhee seemed convinced, and he nodded, "Then shall we get going to the Castle, My Lady? I'm sure the King must be expecting you. After all, we must report this incident as fast as possible, shouldn't we?"

Hana gave a cryptic smile, "Of course," she said, and then moved back a little, raising both hands, "Now then..." she placed her hands a little apart, and a translucent yellow orb began to form between her palms, which grew as she widened the gap, "Don't worry. We will come back to get you soon enough. Until then, I'm afraid you will have to stay here, at the border." Then, she literally _threw_ the orb, as she chanted something under her breath, and before Wooyoung and San could snap out of their shocked stupor and do something, they were encaged in it, the barrier quickly shifting into place and trapping them inside a yellowish hemisphere, a little more optically dense than the one for the whole of Aurora. They couldn't see much apart from blurry shapes outside.

"What the-" San was quite loud, but before he could get any more words out, Hana and Chanhee were already turning away and nodding at each other. starting to walk away from the two trapped men.

Outraged, Wooyoung pressed a hand against the barrier and pushed, but nothing happened, and it only stayed firmly in place. 

Suddenly, just when Wooyoung was about to groan about getting caught here of all places, San yelled out, clutching his right arm, "Ow! _Ow-_ what _is_ that?" 

The prince twirled around and grabbed the arm that San was staring at with wide eyes, and he saw the same flicker of orange that he'd seen before near Hana's hand, except this time it was coming from _inside_ San's skin, curling up into what looked like a small flame. 

"I- I don't know," Wooyoung stammered, removing his hand from San's arm, "Does it hurt?"

"It just kind of stings," San hissed, his fist clenching and unclenching. The last of the 'fire' escaped his arm, and then the whole thing literally _expanded,_ San and Wooyoung staring at the twisting flames with open mouths as it twirled around and changed form a little, before it started to split, forming...letters? 

"Wha- what's going on? Wooyoung asked. 

"I don't know," San parroted Wooyoung, his golden eyes following the flickering flame- surprisingly one that lacked heat. 

Then, the letters arranged themselves, forming words, and then sentences:

_'Do not ignore this message._

_I know the truth. My barrier recognised your energy signatures, and they are unlike any other. The two of you are in terrible danger, and must not let the king find out that you are here. I shall take care of the diviner. Do not risk exposing yourselves to anyone else, or you will be killed on sight.'_

Then, that disappeared, and more words appeared-

_'There is a hill half a mile east from your current position. There, exists a cave with a freshwater stream nearby. Take shelter there, and do not leave until I give you further instructions. Stick to the border as you go there, and you won't run into anyone. Do not leave Aurora, or you will be noticed. I will come by the moment I have made sure that the situation is stable- latest by tomorrow afternoon._

_Please pay heed to this message. I know who you are, Wooyoung, and I know whom you seek. I will help you achieve that goal, but only if you follow my instructions._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Namizaki Hana.'_

What. 

_What._

Wooyoung stared at San with a stunned expression, one that was reflected in the older's face as well, "Wh- what- should we-"

San heaved a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief, "I think we have no option but to follow what she said."

Wooyoung opened his mouth, and then closed it, and opened it again, seemingly at a loss for words, "How does she know who I am?" he finally managed to say.

"Maybe she doesn't," San said, "Maybe she only recognised you as the prince, and not anything beyond that."

"And that's bad enough. Not to mention, we got through the barrier, so she knows I'm not human. What if- what if she reports me?" he questioned, panicky. 

San placed a hand on his shoulder firmly, "She clearly doesn't want anyone to know we exist. I have a feeling we're okay." 

Wooyoung groaned, about to complain about how everything was getting too complicated and he just wanted some clear answers, when there was a sudden ocean-like noise and he turned around abruptly, only to see that the glowing, holographic message made of flames was disintegrating, shrinking to become nothing but a lick of fire, a tiny glow that darted toward San and disappeared near his arm again-just like the previous time. 

San frowned, rubbing his arm, "That was weird." 

Then, there was another soft sound, and before either of them could pipe up and question what was going on, the translucent yellowish barrier around them slowly became less dense, and in a matter of seconds, it shimmered and flickered away to null. 

Now, they could see the city in all it's glory, tall buildings and houses, vegetation, a steady thrum of conversation in the distance that indicated life even at such a time of night, and the light of the stars shining down on them. 

"Wooyoung," San called, voice kept to a minimum amplitude for obvious reasons, "I feel that we should just do as told. Can you assure that that sorceress is trustworthy?"

Wooyoung shrugged, "I mean, I guess. I don't think she means any harm. My mother directed me to Hana for a reason."

"So let's do what she told us to, okay?" he said, "We have no other option at the present, and neither do we have any leads. Plus, she seems to know an awful lot. We should at least be convinced that she is innocent before we try anything else."

Wooyoung nodded, "Yeah, okay, but I have one concern. What if my health isn't stable enough for us to wait around for her? I am still dying, aren't I?"

"Don't worry," San reassured with a warm smile that Wooyoung could clearly make out even in the dark, "I promised I wouldn't let you die, and I shall put my life on the line to honour that promise, if need be. We still have at least a week before things get very serious, and that means there are at least five days for us to work this whole thing out and detoxify your blood," he reasoned, "We both need our rest after today, and I don't even mind sleeping in a cave as long as we get to sleep, I'm that exhausted." 

Wooyoung looked away, mumbling an apology, "I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate. You're right, we need to rest." He kept his gaze on the ground until he felt a pair of lips press softly on his forehead, almost like San was strengthening his promise with his gentle affection. He lifted his eyes, meeting San's golden irises. 

San looked solemn, and his eyes held a weight Wooyoung wasn't ready to explore, so he closed his own, and San took it as an invitation to kiss him on the mouth, oh so gently, like he would break if he were treated any harsher. Their lips stayed pressed together for barely a few seconds before San was leaning away, "It's okay. You have a right to be worried. It's my job to protect you," he whispered. 

Wooyoung nodded, pointlessly licking over the moisture on his lips. 

San stepped back, and he grabbed Wooyoung's hand in his right, before pointing with the other, "That's east. We have to keep going that way till we reach wherever Hana wants us to go." 

Wooyoung held out his other arm in a wordless offer, and San understood, slinging the bag off his shoulders and helping Wooyoung slip it over his own, adjusting the straps for his comparatively narrower frame. 

"You good?" San asked, and when Wooyoung hummed in affirmation, he intertwined their fingers again, and he pulled the other along with him, beginning to walk, "Half a mile should take us ten minutes or so," he said, "I've got a rolled up, flattened sheet we can use instead of a sleeping bag, since we'll be out in the open. I hope you don't mind sharing." 

"I don't," Wooyoung's raised his eyebrows with an amused breath, "Clearly you planned this out." 

San chuckled, "Kind of." 

Then they fell into a comfortable silence and continued walking at a moderate pace, their joined hands swinging back and forth between them like little children. It felt nice, though, so Wooyoung did nothing to sever the contact, even boldly pulling on San's hand and lacing their fingers together again when the older momentarily let go to scratch his arm and swat away a mosquito. 

Five minutes passed, and then seven, and ten, until they could just about make out a hill through the fog, only a few yards ahead of them. 

It took another five or so minutes of brisk walking before they finally reached the foot of the hill, vegetation-heavy and neither huge nor small. San pulled him by the hand over to the right, gesturing wildly, "Look!" He whisper-yelled, "That has to be it, right?" 

Wooyoung stood on his tip-toes to see what San was talking about properly, and he nodded when he saw the opening in the side of the hill, the obvious entrance to a cave, "Yeah."

San squeezed his hand and guided him, Wooyoung following behind wordlessly as he was pulled to the side, a little around the hill, till the rather large opening was totally visible in front of them. 

"It's so...dark," Wooyoung said, staring into the completely black cavern. It was so dark, in fact, that it was impossible to even discern how deep it was. 

"What matters is that it's secluded," San stated, "I've got a lighter in the bag and we can start a low fire with some wood if you'd like. A small one that won't be a problem even unattended."

Wooyoung hummed in acknowledgement, "Yes please," he said, "Can I just put this bag inside first? My legs are killing me." 

San nodded, "Let me take it from you, c'mere," he helped Wooyoung get it off his shoulders, and then he took just a few steps inside the cave, his voice echoing as he spoke, indicating that the cave was big enough for an obvious reverb, "It doesn't look too deep, but it has a high ceiling. Seems solid enough." 

Wooyoung, curious, stepped inside after San, his eyes slowly adjusting to the pitch-black darkness, pupils almost completely hiding his crimson irises, "So we're just supposed to stay here until Hana shows up?" he looked around at the dark grey stony walls, and then trailed his eyes over the similarly-textured ground.

San rose from where he'd been digging around in the bag to grab a lighter, holding it out, "I guess so," he affirmed, "Here, hold this while I get the sheet out. It's best if we try getting some rest as soon as possible, so we can wake early and formulate some sort of plan. I'm sure both of us are far too exhausted to think of anything right now." 

Wooyoung took the lighter, "Right," he agreed, "Do we take our boots off?"

San gave a soft hum, "I don't think it's ideal in case we get bitten by some unknown bug down here, so I'd say no," he answered, rolling out the decent-sized sheet he'd taken out of the bag. It was quite thick, and could be folded easily, which made it obvious why San had chosen to bring it with them. Wooyoung stepped to the side and grabbed the far end of the sheet, helping San lay it out evenly. then, he poked it with an experimental finger. 

"Soft," he observed, "This would make a pretty good mattress." 

San chuckled, "It does. Which is why it's ours for tonight," then he looked at Wooyoung, "Only if you don't mind sharing, obviously." 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, "I've heavily implied that I'd like to bed you, and you're asking if I mind sharing a sheet? Only you, San," he chuckled endearingly. 

San blushed at the first part of the sentence, and then he shrugged, "Well, I had to ask. Do you want me to stay awake so I can keep watch?" Even as he said it, however, he yawned, and Wooyoung felt bad for him and shook his head. 

"No, it's fine. This place seems deserted, and I'm a light sleeper. I'll stir if I hear anything weird, and I promise I'll wake you up, okay? Let's both just sleep. We need our rest."

San mumbled an agreement, and then he told Wooyoung to wait, walking outside for not more than five seconds, before returning with a few logs of wood, "These are good enough for a fire," he declared, setting them down so they were far enough away from their stuff, and still close enough to give them sufficient warmth and light.

Wooyoung sighed almost regretfully, and when San gave him a questioning glance, he shook his head and dived into his thoughts, letting San work on the fire by himself as he stood reclined against the stone wall of the cave with his arms crossed, staring at nothing in particular.

It was weird for him, all of this, and it was taking a lot of effort even to just not complain about every little thing and be forced to adjust.

Being a prince, all he'd known in his life was luxury and comfort at his beck and call. Although their parents hadn't raised the three of them spoiled and had had to put them in their place firmly many times, this was the first time Wooyoung was actually doing something like _this_ , being away from his kingdom with a man who happened to be his bodyguard and also his crush-slash-something, degraded from a grand palace suite to a humid, and yet, chilly cave with a measly sheet for a mattress.

But somehow, he sort of didn't mind it.

It was an experience in itself, the whole 'being taught to live as a commoner' thing. Of course, staying the night in a cave was not common by any means, but he knew that it definitely wouldn't be so bad if San was with him.

Dear, sweet, San- who'd done nothing but help him and shower him with affection- putting his job, his safety, his very _l_ _ife_ at risk just so that he could perform his duty and protect his prince.

Now _this_ was loyalty. If Wooyoung thought he'd known what faithfulness was before, he had been wrong. This was unlike anything else he'd ever known. Wooyoung was completely sure that he'd never trusted anyone in his life, the way he trusted San. He would let San blindfold him and verbally guide him across a tightrope on his tip-toes; that's how much Wooyoung trusted this man.

And it was a little scary. The fact that Wooyoung was completely aware that he was falling for San but he was helpless about it, could do nothing as San dug deeper and deeper into his heart and took a little piece of it away with every touch, every kiss, every _minute_ of the day. He knew that at some point, there'd be no going back and he'd want San all to himself, only for him to kiss and pamper and spoil rotten and maybe even _love._

He was falling fast and falling hard, for the healer with a kind soul and a beautiful smile that could melt Wooyoung's defenses and have him on his knees in minutes.

It was both terrifying and thrilling.

That was when he heard an unmistakable crackle, and an orange-ish light caught his eye. He looked down to see a slow, small flame curling over the wood that San had brought with him.

"Finally!" San exclaimed like a child, clapping his hands together in triumph.

Wooyoung gave him a small smile and lifted his back off the wall, walking over to the sheet on the floor. He sat down, regarding San with intent eyes, "I wanna sleep," he said simply, "Can we really leave that fire overnight?"

San nodded, his already beautiful eyes glistening like liquid gold in the light of the fire, "It's small enough not to cause any trouble. Plus, I don't think we'll get more than a few hours of sleep, so it should be fine to leave it."

Wooyoung shrugged, "Something is better than nothing, right?"

San hummed, running a hand casually through his dark hair and scooting forward, sitting on the sheet a few feet away from the prince and studying his expression curiously, "I can tell that something is bothering you. Care to share?" he finally asked, breaking the thick silence between them.

Woiyoung shook his head, "Not really. I'm too tired to talk. Plus, it's just...everything, I guess. No point in talking."

San nodded in understanding, "Maybe you just have to sleep on it. That usually helps."

Wooyoung sighed, lying down and throwing his forearm over his eyes, "Let's hope so." It was quiet for a second, and Wooyoung started to get slightly worried when he neither heard nor felt any movement from San, which meant that he was still sitting up. He moved his hand down to his side, and cracked his eyes open, directly meeting San's eyes, the latter of whom looked away at once, embarrassed at being caught staring, "You're not going to sleep?" Wooyoung questioned. 

"Hm? No, yeah- yeah I am," San said, nodding quickly, "I'm just-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Wooyoung was holding out his arm, opening it out in an obvious invitation, "C'mere," he said softly. 

San's eyes widened in realisation, "Wh- what, really?' 

Wooyoung hummed, "Cuddle with me."

San looked hesitant, looking back and forth between Wooyoung and the ground, and the prince dropped his arm, disappointed. "Don't- don't you think that that would be a little inappropriate?" San asked, biting his lip.

Wooyoung relaxed at once, letting a out a soft chuckle as he opened his arm again, "Aw, you're nervous," Wooyoung teased, "Come on, I don't bite." 

San rolled his shoulders, stretching the muscles out, before he finally nodded, "Okay," he said, sounding more adorable than he ever had before, and scooted over to lay down next to the other, willingly fitting himself into the curve of his arm, his head easily finding a home in the plane of Wooyoung's shoulder. 

"There, that's better," Wooyoung rubbed San's back slowly, "You good?" 

San nodded into his shoulder, yawning softly and burrowing himself further into Wooyoung's side. The younger sighed in contentment, melting into San's lovely scent and holding him close, turning his head to bury his nose into the older's hair and nuzzle gently, still rubbing his back, "You're like a stuffed toy," he giggled, pulling back and leaning the side of his head against San's, "I'm so comfortable like this." 

San made a satisfied sound like a purring cat, his own palm landing on Wooyoung's flat stomach over his simple dark shirt, "Mm, me too," he mumbled, "G'nite, Wooyoung-ah." 

Wooyoung smiled, "Night." 

*****

_He was alone._

_Everything was dark, and there was no one else around, Wooyoung standing by himself just starting into the vast emptiness._

_It felt extremely weird, and definitely like a bad sign._

_And then he heard it._

_Someone was calling him, calling out his name. It was an angelic, melodious voice, but his name was said in a hoarse, desperate scream. It was bone-chilling._

_It was San who was calling him._

_Wooyoung turned as if under a spell and followed San's voice, distressed by the way he sounded as if he was in pain._

_"San!" he tried calling out, "where are you?"_

_"Woo-Wooyoungie..." suddenly, San was right in front of him, reaching out with his hands and whimpering, crying out his name in desperation._

_"What? What's wrong, San? What's-" he cut himself off when he noticed San's state._

_His whole body was..._ red, _stained with blood from mysteriously invisible injuries. He seemed to be in terrible pain, and his face was twisted in a gruesome smile, beautiful and horrifying all at once, even as blood ran down the valley of his neck, disappearing into his crimson-stained clothes. Wooyoung gaped, unable to form words, as San reached out for him, knees buckling and crumpling onto the ground, but Wooyoung himself was unable to budge, rooted to his spot by fear and something else he couldn't pin, eyes wide with shock and his heart squeezing in on itself, unable to bear seeing San in pain._

_"Why- why can't I move?" Wooyoung questioned himself, fighting against his frozen body._

_San shook his head, drops of blood dripping off the tips of his dark hair, "You can't- you can't save me anymore, please," he croaked, "leave me. Go. Get away fro- from him."_

_"Who? What- what's going on- hey! What are you-" he was being yanked backwards, his feet moving by themselves as he glided over the smooth ground, gaze fixated on San all the while, even as the older started getting smaller as he moved back._

_"Goodbye, Wooyoung," San managed with his last available breath, "Be strong."_

_And then the life drained out of his beautiful golden eyes all at once, head lolling back and falling onto the ground with a sickening crack._

_*****_

Wooyoung awoke with a start, a panicked exclamation leaving his mouth, " _San!_ " 

He was breathing heavily, his body caked with a sheen of sweat, and he looked both ways in confusion, struggling to sit up. He somehow managed, and placed both hands on the sheet that he and San had fallen asleep on the previous night,

But now San wasn't there.

"San- Sannie!" he called, rubbing his eyes with both palms to adjust to the light streaming in through the mouth of the cave and rising to his knees, "San- where the _fuck-"_ he was getting anxious, his heart thundering in his chest at the thought that something could have happened to San, that his dream hadn't meant nothing, and San was in _danger,_ that he was- 

"Wooyoung?" 

The prince heaved a huge sigh of relief, his panic dying down a little and he shifted to sit more comfortably, "Where- where'd you go? he asked, staring up at San as he entered the cave, his hair wet for some reason. 

San ran all ten fingers through his dark hair, pushing it off his forehead, "There's a stream nearby," he cocked his head to the side, "I took a dip because I felt filthy." 

Wooyoung sat on his heels, his breathing considerably slower now, "...oh."

"Why, what happened?" San asked, looking worried.

Wooyoung shook his head, "Nightmare," he said simply, "You- you...um, I woke up and you weren't there and I- I thought something bad had happened to you."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, sitting down beside Wooyoung and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The nightmare, it-" he placed his own hand on his forehead, sighing deeply, "-you...I don't wanna talk about it." 

San peeled his hand away from his forehead, "Something happened to you?" when Wooyoung shook his head, he continued, "To me?" Wooyoung's affirming nod told him all he needed to know, "Oh,, Wooyoung-ah," San purred softly in that pretty voice of his- no longer sounding haunted and in pain, "Nothing's gonna happen to me, don't worry. It was just a dream." 

Wooyoung swallowed thickly, nodding, "Yeah. It still just- it was scary," he admitted, "and now I'm all sweaty and disgusting," he looked down at himself, grimacing. 

San chuckled, "Well, if you go out of here and go left, you can do what I did and quickly wash yourself in the stream over there." 

Wooyoung stared at San, "In public?" 

"There's no one around. Just leave your clothes on a rock nearby and get in the water for a little bit. It'll freshen you up," he explained, before hurriedly adding, "Only if you're okay with that, of course. I mean, you still are a prince, I'm not sure you must be very used to-"

"No, it's alright," Wooyoung interrupted, "Guide me there. I could definitely use a proper bath, but if this is the best I can get right now, then it will have to suffice." 

He didn't want to seem like one of those spoiled heirs who couldn't ever get out of his habit of being fawned over and waited on hand-and-foot, and if living like this was something he needed to adjust to, he would make the most of it and turn it into an experience of-sorts. It could even be considered as something akin to a camping trip, with just a few complications like the fact that he was literally dying, of course. 

San smiled, nodding, "Okay."

Washing himself after a day of travelling around felt great, and Wooyoung welcomed the feeling of the cool water on his skin. When he was done, he was delighted to change into a fresh set of clothes, the one extra set that both he and San had brought with them. They washed their dirty clothes with just water because that's all they had, and left them outside to dry in the sun.

When they were both freshened up, they sat down cross-legged on the sheet that they'd spread out, facing each other. 

"So now what?" San asked. 

"Now...I don't know," Wooyoung replied honestly.

"Do we just wait for Hana to get here? She seems to know way too much," San said, "She knew your name and she said she knew 'why you were here, and whom you seek'-" he quoted with his fingers, "Do you think she was talking about Hongjoong?"

"If there's one thing, I do know, Sannie, it's that I don't trust anyone besides myself and you at this point. Hana knows way too much, Chanhee literally tailed us in secret, my brothers know nothing about me or even this world that I'm apparently a part of. And I just-" he stopped, taking a breath, "-I wanna go home." 

San scooted forward, taking Wooyoung's hands in his, "Hey, it's okay," he said, "We'll be fine, don't worry. You trust me, don't you? Then trust me to take care of you till we get back. I won't let anything happen to you." 

Wooyoung furrowed his brows in distress, looking down at their joined hands, "You keep saying that, but what I'm worried about is something happening to _you,_ not me. Look, I really like you, and that scares me, because I'm so much weaker when it comes to you, I just- I don't want to be the reason that something bad happens to you." 

San let out a sigh, "I am, after all, your guard, my prince," he reasoned, "I have to protect you at the cost of my own safety. It's my job." 

Wooyoung looked up at San, "Job aside," he said, "You like me, right?" 

San nodded, "I do." 

"Then tell me what you _want_ to do, not what you _have_ to. You keep saying you'll protect me, that you'll take care of me because you're my bodyguard, but what about you, San? What do _you_ want?"

"What I want?" San echoed, and then he paused to think.

It was almost a minute before he spoke, "What I want is for you to be okay. A real confirmation that you'll be safe. I want to nullify the poison that threatens your life, and I wish I could _._ I want to go back to Mystichia with you and I want to court you properly and I want to kiss you and be yours and have you be mine. I want _everything_ with you," he finished, looking solemn, "and to do that, I have to live up to my duty and prove myself. I have to protect you. If I fail as a bodyguard out here, there's no point in trying to be worthy of your feelings." 

Wooyoung's breath hitched, and he lifted a hand and placed it gently on San's cheek, "San, you know I'll have feelings for you whether or not you're my bodyguard, right?" he said softly, "You're a beautiful person, the first man who's made me feel so much of anything, and it's all just been you. Not the way you do your job. I worry for _you_ , San. Not the bodyguard that you are." It had been a long time since he'd been this honest with someone, this willing to open up about his feelings and pour out his every emotion. San made him feel that way, and he hadn't yet decided if it was a good or bad thing, but either way, it was something he couldn't help. 

San grabbed Wooyoung's hand on his cheek and turned his face into his palm, kissing the skin reverently. Wooyoung's heart fluttered at the loving gesture.

"You're amazing," he turned back to look at Wooyoung, "I want to protect you, whether or not I have to."

Wooyoung's eyes softened, even the sharp red of his irises not looking so dashing anymore and just...warm, "I want to protect you too." 

"Kiss me," it wasn't a hesitant request or a hopeful statement, it was merely San telling Wooyoung what he _wanted_. 

Wooyoung smiled, scrambling forward into San's lap and cupping his neck with both hands, pulling his face up to kiss him square on the mouth with zero shyness, his legs wrapping themselves around San's waist as he did. 

San giggled against his lips, and wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist, pulling him in. He broke the kiss for a fleeting moment to press their foreheads together, "I really like being with you." 

Wooyoung hummed, bending to press a kiss on San's cheek, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, connecting their lips again. 

It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone, and even longer since the last time he'd allowed himself to enjoy it like this, just revel in the feeling of being intimate with someone and sharing the same air, hands wandering and exploring each other with nothing but innocent intentions. 

And San gave that to him. He was a really good kisser, and they fit well together, easily adjusting to the other's pace and kissing languidly like they had all the time in the world. Wooyoung laced his fingers in San's hair, soft after having washed it, and he guided his head the way he wanted, gently brushing his tongue against San's and swallowing the sigh that the other let out into his mouth.

"Ahem." 

Clearly, they didn't have forever to bask in their paradise. 

They jumped apart hurriedly, Wooyoung peeling away his limbs away from San and getting off his lap, running a hand through his messy hair; San composing himself by shaking his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his palm, wide-eyed.

"Hana," Wooyoung said, surprised. He cleared his throat, and turned to the woman who was at the entrance of the cave, "wha-" 

"Jung Wooyoung- ssi, Choi San-ssi," she said, "I think we need to talk." 

_Oh, boy._

*****

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im a sucker for fluffy woosan ik theres way too much fluff in this fic but whatevs im assuming yall will like that so xD 
> 
> comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter!! also guys please support our boys a lot for this comeback, theyve worked so hard! between their drama filming, kingdom, the comeback, and the absence of one member im sure they must be very tired, please give them lots of love and strength!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R<3


	11. We keep going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys!!  
> Omg I can't thank yall enough for 5.1k so fast like omggggg 💖💖💖💖 And the lovely comments ofc :D  
> Finally, Hana is here! and...what next?? *spoilers*  
> Comment below to let me know what you think, and subscribe to follow this story!!!! 
> 
> VOTE FOR ATEEZ ON KINGDOM!!!!!
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤

"I apologise for the interruption," Hana said as she walked inside, dressed in a traditional flowing lavender gown with small patterns. 

"Oh, no it's quite alright," Wooyoung gestured in dismissal, his face burning from embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position with his bodyguard. 

San was still staring wordlessly, his hair in utter disarray, and it took Wooyoung more than a little effort to keep from setting it right for him. 

"How do you know us?" San questioned directly, not even trying to hide his suspicion of the woman in front of them. 

Hana rolled her eyes, "I don't think there's anyone in a fifty mile radius of Mystichia who wouldn't know you both by now," she sat down without being invited to do so, crossing her legs and looking quite odd with her sophisticated attire and fancy makeup in such a place, "King Heeseok announced a reward for anyone who found Prince Wooyoung and his bodyguard, Choi San. He's sent the message everywhere, and pictures are circulating. It wasn't hard to connect the dots." 

Wooyoung shared a worried look with San, "Are we being targetted?" 

"No, not yet. I don't think they know that you left the kingdom. They're just looking, for now. I can't say it will stay that simple for long, though. There's no way you were completely unseen on your way to Aurora," she then turned to Wooyoung, "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, alright?" 

He nodded mutely and unconsciously shifted himself closer to San. 

"I know who you are," she stated, "I know you are an Aurei, and that you've been disguising yourself as Woohyun to come see me. That diviner just confirmed everything I'd been suspecting, and there's a few things you should know, that you probably don't." 

Wooyoung gaped, "How do you-" 

"Shush," she cut him off, "You can ask questions later. Let me say my piece, first." 

Hana pointed a finger at Wooyoung almost accusingly, "You are not normal," her wrist curved to the side till she was pointing at San, "and you aren't either." 

Seeing their dumbfounded stares, she took the liberty to explain herself, "The barrier I set up around our kingdom helps me know, at every minute of the day, who enters and leaves Aurora. And any unidentified or new energy signatures, I see them," she made a swiping gesture with one hand, and a translucent, holographic blue orb materialised from thin air, "I can see the energy signature of a foreign creature whenever they enter our land. And I can also see who they are related to, or whose energy resembles theirs.

A bright blue flame appeared inside the orb, "For example, having a blue energy signature automatically means that it is a diviner. Green is for a sorcerer and pink would be a nymph," the colour of the flame changed as she spoke, "And you both..." she trailed off with a deep sigh before letting the orb dissolve, "you both have something different." 

"What?" Wooyoung asked, intrigued. 

"You both have the signature of the great elders," she said, almost sounding in awe, "Red and gold. I haven't seen that since- well, since _them_." 

"Who?" San questioned. 

"Since the first angel and the first vampire on earth. Good and evil personified," she answered, "you have the traces. It means you two are the descendants of the great elders. It's exactly as legend goes- the descendants will be born on earth, each as the only one of his kind, and will be faced with an evil like no other. One will live to become a hero, and the other will perish in a fated battle that will destroy the world as we know it." 

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Wooyoung asked incredulously, "San and me being some- some legendary heroes? No way that's true." 

Hana smiled cryptically, shrugging, "Well, I'm afraid it didn't seem true to me either, until I saw you two enter our land with my magic. You, an Aurei- the first of your kind, and you- a Healer- the first one to exist on earth. It's perfect, exactly as it is meant to go. And Wooyoung-ssi, you seek the Argei, do you not?"

"I- um, uh..." Wooyoung stammered, unsure of what he should and shouldn't say. 

"I promise I am on your side," she assured, noticing his reluctance, "You can tell me why you are here, and I will help you. It's interesting, though, to know that the very subjects of the greatest supernatural legend of yore are lovers-" she shook her head, "-a tragic romance, I'm afraid." 

"We- we're not-" Wooyoung began, but San cut him off. 

"What do you mean 'tragic?'" he asked. 

"Well, like I said, one of the descendants is fated to become a hero who saves the world, and the other loses his life in battle and meets his end. I don't know who fits which character here, but I'm afraid one of you has a death sentence hanging over your head." 

"That's preposterous!" Wooyoung said, sounding agitated, "There's no way that's real. A legend is but a fable. A speculation. Neither of us is going to die." He was even more panicked because he already _knew_ that he was dying, poisoned by an unknown substance. Then, he considered the prospect of his dream- the one in which San had died- actually having meant something after all, but it made him sick to his stomach; so he swallowed down the immediate dread it brought about in him and focused on Hana instead.

She hummed, "I figured you would say that. I'd like to propose something, then." She looked between the two of them, her piercing eyes almost judgemental, "I want to be involved," she declared, a mysterious glint in her eye, "I want to watch this story unfold. I've always been intrigued by this legend, and I'd love nothing more than to play a part in it. I want to know if it is all true, if your love will burn bright like a flame and wither away to nothing with the death of one half, or whether you two really are just nobodies with absolutely no stake to hold in this legend."

Suddenly, something occurred to Wooyoung, and he turned to San, eyes wide, "Remember that- that prophecy? The one we thought was just rubbish? Well, those lines make sense now."

San mirrored his shocked expression, "...oh."

 _Entwined lives of the descendants._ Did Hana's words hold some truth, then? Or was she just narrating an old lady's tale that had nothing to do with them?

The sorceress in question raised an eyebrow, "Prophecy?"

Wooyoung explained what Chanhee had said, and then how they'd just dismissed it as some stupid riddle that probably meant something totally different from its apparent face value, but now....

Hana nodded in understanding, "I see. That only proves my hypothesis further," she said it with an air of authority, like she was showing off that she was right. Her being right didn't seem like a good thing in this case, so Wooyoung wasn't ready to accept her claim. Although at this point, refuting what Hana said also seemed like a foolish move. Quite the vicious cycle. 

He thus decided to do the one thing that he knew wouldn't fail him, "San-ah, what do you think?" He asked his bodyguard, the only one he could even remotely rely on, at this point.

"I think we should hear her out first," San cocked his head towards Hana, "She seems to know a lot. And since she mentored Kim Hongjoong, there's quite the chance she knows where he is, or maybe even how to fix your problem."

Hana raised her eyebrows, "Hongjoong, huh? I believe he's done a very idiotic thing and landed himself in trouble," she shook her head, "That boy always tries to bite off more than he can chew."

"What are you talking about?" San asked, "And do you know who Park Seonghwa is?"

"Well, Hongjoong has definitely tried to beat you at your own game and gone looking for the Argei. That sounds exactly like something he'd do. And Park Seonghwa is a name that is unknown to me, I'm afraid. But I can help you find Hongjoong, yes."

San eyed Wooyoung, "What should we do, Your Highness?" The prince frowned at being addressed as such, but he knew it wasn't the time to correct San.

"We should tell her," he declared firmly, "That I'm dying, and everything else as well."

San nodded, "As you wish."

Hana looked between them, taken aback by what she'd just heard, "You're _dying_?"

San piped up, and explained everything they'd been doing until now, and why they were even looking for Hongjoong in the first place. When they told Hana that they suspected him of poisoning Wooyoung, she merely laughed.

"There's no way someone like Hongjoong would ever do that to anyone intentionally," she dismissed, "Something else is afoot here, and I think we need to track Hongjoong down as quickly as possible. And we must find whoever this Park Seonghwa is as well. He seems important."

"We?" Wooyoung parroted, "You're coming with us?"

Hana rolled her eyes, "Of course I am, weren't you listening, Your Highness? I said I wanted to be involved, didn't I?"

"Oh," Wooyoung said a little apprehensively, "So do you know where we are supposed to look for Hongjoong?"

She hummed, "Hm...I can't give you an exact location, of course, but I can tell you that Hongjoong is inside Aurora right now. I sensed him enter a few days ago, and he never left. I don't know where he might be, but it is safe to say that no one leaves my barrier without being noticed."  
  
"Are we supposed to just go looking for him?" San asked. 

"Well," Hana began, twirling a strand of her hair with one finger. It was usually considered a flirty gesture, but now it just seemed like an absent-minded habit, something she did when she was lost in thought, "That is probably what you would want me to say, but no. It isn't that simple, I'm afraid. Since Your Highness is a shape-shifter, he could look different, but San-ssi, your looks are too obvious. It's too dangerous for you to go out in public just like that." 

"Not even if I wore a hat and covered up well?" 

"I'm afraid not," Hana shook her head, "Hiding yourself when there at least a hundred hyenas in this kingdom looking to hunt you down and claim the reward from King Heeseok- they aren't going let anybody go without investigating them. And by hyenas, I mean head-hunters and others who just want to be rich. There are already several people on the lookout for you, both inside Mystichia and outside."

"That can't be good," Wooyoung frowned, "Humans can't get in here, right?

"Not for now, no," Hana dropped the curly strand of hair from her finger, shifting her position and regarding both San and Wooyoung with an unreadable expression, "but if someone is able to overcome my powers and break the barrier enveloping our land, yes. The barrier will dissolve, and anyone will be able to come in. The only other situation in which the barrier can break is if I am killed." 

"And how do we make sure that doesn't happen?" Wooyoung asked. 

Hana uncrossed her legs and started to get up unexpectedly, both the prince and the bodyguard staring at her in confusion. She smoothed out her dress, "We can't," she declared, seeming totally indifferent to her claim, "So I'll go. I'll find out where Hongjoong is, and I will return to let you know." 

"Are we supposed to just stay here and do nothing, then? Wooyoung is dying! No offense, but I can't just put all my trust in someone I've just met," San pointed out, standing up and towering over the smaller-made woman, "And until Wooyoung is cured, I'm not going to stay still for one _minute_ ," he emphasised, narrowing his eyes. 

The prince felt his cheeks warm a little at how protective San was being over him, and stood up as well to join the other two.

Hana raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes. The poison. Wait, let me see if I can do anything about it." She held out her arm expectantly, and it was obvious what she was asking for.

Wooyoung looked at San and waited for his permissive nod before he was giving his arm to Hana, letting her grasp it with her dainty fingers, although his thick forearm barely fit in her hold. She rucked up the sleeve to his elbow, and she brought her other hand up, snapping her fingers. She began to chant under her breath, a drop of sweat beading on her brow, as she let her free hand hover over Wooyoung's right arm. 

A tingling sensation passed through Wooyoung's arm to the rest of his body, and it made him shiver a little, goosebumps rising on his skin. Hana tightened her grip on him with one hand while the other stayed put, sending little electric shocks that felt like tiny pinpricks across his skin. It wasn't _bad,_ just....odd. 

It was almost a minute of this before the sorceress lifted her hand up, her lips ceasing in their hushed chant of something in a language neither of them could recognize. She sighed deeply, dropping Wooyoung's arm and using the back of her palm to wipe the sweat from her forehead, "Well, I have something for you to know now," she said conclusively, "I have recognized the poison in your veins. It's more lethal for humans, but because of your slow heartbeat, it takes much longer to act up." 

"What is it?" The prince questioned. 

"Ah, yes," she sounded like a doctor who was about to tell her patient that he had a terminal illness. Wooyoung didn't like it. She looked at him with her still-eerily-unreadable expression, "It's called _Morteure_ , it literally originates from the word 'mort', meaning-" 

"-death," Wooyoung finished for her, face falling. That didn't sound the least bit good. And he'd never heard of such a poison before.

Hana pursed her lips, nodding, "Yes. It's extremely rare, and it can only enter the body through ingestion- that means you consumed it with food, or water," she explained, "And, well, it's quite easy to get your hands on it if you know where to look, so it really doesn't narrow down our options to whom the perpetrator could be." 

"Oh..." Wooyoung said softly, the single syllable almost unheard between Hana's words. 

"But," she continued, "there's one thing on our side." 

"What?" 

"I now know where to start looking for Hongjoong- in fact, I probably know where we can find him." 

"Wha- how?" Wooyoung asked, stunned. 

Hana smiled smugly, "He happened to ask me where he could get a source of _Morteure_ just a week before he replaced me back in Mystichia." 

"So Hongjoong poisoned me, then?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Not necessarily," Hana said, shaking her hair from her face, "it might have been unintentional...or maybe he was looking for the antidote, which can only be found in the same place as the source of the toxin itself. In fact, it's present within the same plant, because the petals of the flower are poisonous, and the leaves are the cure. The only source of _Morteure_ in a two hundred-mile radius of Mystichia is at the foot of Mount Draco. And that's where I'm going to be headed." 

"Why can't we join you?" San asked, "If you're sure that it's where we should look, three pairs of eyes are better than one, right?" 

"Look, it's not like I'm prohibiting you from joining me. I just said it would be dangerous. It's wiser for the two of you to stay put while I go and check it out by myself. Being recognized means that you will be captured at once, no question," Hana said firmly, "So if you're willing to risk that, I'm not stopping you from coming." 

San furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, "I don't trust you, no matter how much Wooyoung says he does. I'm not comfortable with letting you do this by yourself. I can't risk you betraying us, not when you know so much." 

Hana shrugged, "Suit yourself. But if either of you gets caught, it won't be my fault." 

San turned to Wooyoung, "Should we go?" 

The prince nodded, "I think we should, risk or no risk. Coming here itself was bad enough for us. Staying here and doing nothing will only make both of us more restless. I'd rather do something than be rendered immobile." 

San gave him a reassuring smile, nodding back, "Okay," he looked at Hana, smile melting away, "We're coming with you," he declared, no room for protest in his firm words. 

Hana turned on her heel, her dress doing a little graceful twirl, "Alright. But Wooyoung-ssi will have to stay an Aurei. He can't change form, he _shouldn't._ It's honestly safer to stay that way rather than turn into a different creature." 

"Sure," Wooyoung said simply, already starting to grab their bag. 

Hana looked back over her shoulder, "You probably shouldn't bring that. It's too easily visible. Any supplies you need, I can conjure up for you, so leave that here. Bring a water bottle at your hip, but that's all I can permit." 

"But if we leave the bag here, someone might see it," San reasoned. 

Hana let out an annoyed huff, "Stop questioning me, it's just getting annoying. Leave the bag, and let's go. No one's going to find it and come after you, this area is completely deserted. Plus, if all goes well, this should be over by tonight, and you can come back here to get it." 

Wooyoung didn't even have the inclination to protest, so he simply nodded, obediently leaving their travel bag in the corner, against the wall, and rolling up the sheet that they'd brought with them and shoving it inside before zipping it up. Then, he grabbed the clothes they'd left out to dry, and dumped them in the side compartments of the bag, uncaring of the dampness.

Hana waved a hand at her own feet, and her simple slip-ons turned to heavy hiking boots that would help her walk easier. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, impressed, and he watched her back as she walked out of the cave. 

He felt San come up next to him, and lean over to speak in his ear, his scent pronounced and comforting, "Wooyoung-ah, you doin' okay?" 

The prince smiled, nodding without even turning to look at San, "Just peachy." 

San let out an amused huff and dropped a kiss on his ear before pulling away, "Good."

"Hurry up, lovebirds," Hana deadpanned, and Wooyoung almost shrieked when he realised that she was now facing them and had probably seen their little moment, a hand on her hip like an annoyed mother. 

"Ye- yeah," Wooyoung stuttered, quickly walking ahead of San and blinking at the bright sunlight. 

It was quite weird, the fact that things had been completely normal (or as normal as they could be) just the previous day, and Wooyoung had woken up the previous morning curled up in his own rich silk sheets and wearing expensive pajamas. And then this morning, he'd woken up in the same clothes as the previous night (something he'd never done before), in a dark, musky-scented cave without even a proper bathroom to freshen up. 

And now they were on foot, heading to somewhere apparently very dangerous, with his bodyguard- who probably couldn't be classified as just that anymore- and a sorceress whom he'd thought he wouldn't be seeing in a long time. 

It was strange, how much things changed if you let them, even in the span of just a few hours. Less than twenty four hours, in Wooyoung's case. 

Well, at least he still had San as his constant, his familiar scent and constant presence beside him extremely reassuring and safe, unlike the way he was warily keeping his eyes and ears peeled for even the slightest sign that they were in trouble, or that anyone else was around. 

He felt San take his hand and squeeze, out of sight of the woman walking in front of them, and Wooyoung really just wanted to kiss him right then, for knowing exactly what he needed and giving it to him without a word exchanged between them. It was extremely strange, and flattering at the same time, how much San understood him and cared for him, even in the smallest of ways. 

He found himself wishing that he and San could just break away from all of this, even momentarily, and just bask in each other's presence, warm smiles and sighs breathed into each other's mouths between sweet kisses that tasted like nectar. Almost a fever dream, of sorts.

It would certaintly be nice, wouldn't it? Being in an exclusive _relationship_ with San, something he'd never imagined happening with a man before.

But with San...it was different. Different from any girl he'd ever been with, and different from anyone else who'd kissed him and evoked romantic feelings in him. No one could make him feel like San did. With San, he just wanted to _claim_ him, and he recalled the possessive feeling he'd had back in the restroom of the inn, when his fangs had been buried in San's arm and he had been feeding from him. It had been so _new,_ and _exciting._

When he was with San, Wooyoung wanted _more_. 

He sighed, and blinked slowly, shaking his less-than-appropriate thoughts away. 

They walked in silence for what felt like too long, not interrupted or spotted by anyone else, thankfully. Hana had broken the silence just a few times, mumbling that they had to go a different way because she sensed another's presence, or saying that they had half an hour left before they reached their destination. 

She'd said that last thing just about five minutes ago, and Wooyoung could just about make-out the top of a huge cliff, towering over the city and enveloped in clouds, barely visible to them. Hana pointed out that it was Mount Draco, and it was called as such because dragons were said to be the only creatures who could possibly reach the top, what with all its poisonous shrubbery and dangerous, precarious paths and ledges on the way up. Not that there were any dragons in Aurora anyway, they apparently preferred more secluded areas without humans or even other supernatural creatures. 

Suddenly, Hana stopped in her tracks, holding up a hand and signalling for them to be quiet. 

That was when Wooyoung heard it. 

It was the sound of people talking, coming their way. It was awfully close, and that made him feel unsettled. He instinctively inched closer to San, the older letting him do so without a word. 

Hana cursed under her breath, and spoke to the two of them in a low whisper, "They're Fae. From Mystichia," she warned, taking a step back, "and they'll be here in approximately twelve seconds, so that's all the time you both have to _leave_. Head to Mount Draco, and wait for me there. I will take care of them and find out whatever I can before joining you," the voices were nearer now, "Go. _Now._ " 

Before Wooyoung could try and conjure up a response, San was already grabbing him by the wrist, his grip tight enough to be painful, and Wooyoung swallowed a hiss in favour of being dragged behind San helplessly, managing to catch up with his pace and sprinting away into the trees on the side. Wooyoung gestured at San with wide eyes when he heard the voices get closer, and the bodyguard let out an annoyed huff, looking both ways before he abruptly pulled on Wooyoung's wrist, slamming his back against a tree and ending up pressed to his front, one hand held up in a signal for him to stay quiet, both of them completely out of view of anyone on the other side. 

Wooyoung winced at the harsh impact of the tree bark on his back, and San mouthed a quick 'sorry' at him, looking apologetic. He shook his head, holding onto San's biceps with a death-grip, his fingers no doubt pressing grooves into San's skin, even through his shirt's sleeve. They stayed completely still, their chests almost flush against each other, and it didn't take very long for Wooyoung to realise the rather risque position they were in, San's palms curving perfectly over the graceful bend of his hips and his own holding the other's arms tightly, almost like it was grounding him, though he was really just exerting his fear by gripping onto San like he was a lifeline, and it made his heart beat faster for an entirely different reason. 

"We should go," San whispered, his low tone sending tingles down Wooyoung's spine, "I trust that Hana will keep them distracted." 

Wooyoung nodded, so close to San that he could smell him _everywhere_ , and it was making him a little distracted, "Let's wait till they move away a little." 

The two Fae were close enough that they could hear everything being said, and it didn't sound like a pleasant exchange at all- 

"Excuse me!" one of the Fae called.

"What is it that you desire? I have places to be." That was Hana.

"I'm sure we can interest you in a little chat, no? You wear the emblem of the king. A servant of the palace, I'm assuming?" it was the same Fae, a man.

"A servant of no one," Hana quipped impatiently, "and a sorceress with enough power to leave both of you infertile." 

"Aw, you're feisty, that's cute. C'mon, tell me, beautiful one, have you seen our prince today, perhaps? Goes by Jung Wooyoung. Spoilt brat if there ever was one. We get a reward if we find him and hand him over to the king. I'd like to see the day Mystichia rewards a Fae like me," it was said beratingly, and Wooyoung felt San's grip on his hips tighten with repressed anger on hearing the Fae's words. He gave the older a warning glance, signalling for him not to do anything stupid. 

"No, I have not seen the prince. Has he gone missing?" 

"That's not something a pretty lady like you needs to concern herself with. Come on, now, you must have heard of him, no? He's supposed to be very handsome," he drawled perversely. 

Hana was doing a great job of stalling, "Oh...is that so? Hm, I guess I must have heard of him, then. Certainly rings a bell. Tell me, though, is he even half as handsome as you?" she flirted back. 

The second Fae let out a short, amused laugh, "Oh, you're good, lady. How about you accompany us while we look for this prince and his no-good bodyguard, yeah? We'll even share the reward with you, if you'd like..." 

Hana saw the opportunity, and took it, "Oh, yes, that sounds lovely. What do you saw we leave this place now, and start looking around for this prince? I'm never one to say no to the promise of money, anyway." 

The Fae laughed again, and agreed easily, before their conversation quickly wrapped itself up and started to fade away as the three walked in the opposite direction to San and Wooyoung's discrete hiding spot. 

"Young-ah," San rasped, "We should move." 

Wooyoung couldn't help the way his lip curled at the edges, raising an eyebrow at the new nickname, "That's cute." 

San deadpanned, "I'm sure it is, but we have to get- _mmf!"_

Wooyoung cut him off with a sudden kiss, harsh and demanding and completely unlike all the others they'd shared until now. It was totally on instinct, the younger having not even thought about it before he was suddenly crashing their lips together, his own moving against San's and hands tightening their grip on him harshly.

There was no word to describe the atmosphere around them but _hot_ , almost mind-numbingly so, and there was an element of desperation, Wooyoung forcing San's mouth open with his tongue and curling his tongue around the other's, licking and sucking and biting down on his bottom lip with a sharp fang until it had San going weak in the knees, having to lean heavily on him for support and pushing his back further against the trunk of the tree as a consequence.

The prince let out a deep groan into San's mouth, and he pulled San flush against him, aligning their bodies and loving how mouth-watering San smelt and how exhilarated he was feeling with the older's hands all over him and his tongue doing something sinful in Wooyoung's mouth, pulling sighs and moans from somewhere in his chest. Heat curled in the pit of his stomach, and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin as San slipped both hands under the front of his shirt, palms flattening over his waist and holding him tight, his skin feeling like he was being electrocuted at every point of contact between him and San. 

It was just so unrestrained, _frenzied_ , and San shoved a knee between Wooyoung's thighs, kissing him harder and holding him even tighter, and it took San pulling away with an obvious, wet sound for him to finally find some semblance of sanity, half lost to the arousal that was possessing him. 

_Wow, I want him so badly._

"Woo- Wooyoung," San gasped, his golden eyes wild and unfocused, hair an utter mess from Wooyoung's fingers having done a world of damage, and his face flushed pink because of how affected he was. 

_Beautiful._

"Yeah?" Wooyoung asked, completely breathless, feeling as unhinged as San looked. 

"Ju- just-" he licked his kiss-swollen lips, and Wooyoung's crimson eyes followed the action greedily, wanting that tongue in his mouth again. "...uh-" 

And then pain began to crawl up from Wooyoung's chest to his lungs to his throat and- _oh no, not again._

"Sa- Sannie, I-" Wooyoung struggled to hold back the coughs bubbling in his throat, aware of exactly how much it would hurt when he let go. 

San's eyes widened in realisation, and he quickly looked around, seeing that there was nobody in sight, and then he bent down to eye level with the other, "Hey, hey look at me," San compelled softly, and Wooyoung obeyed, his eyes squeezing shut immediately from the pain, chest feeling tight and his throat pushing against itself and hurting him with every breath. 

San wrapped both arms around his waist, and slowly eased him into a sitting position with his back against the tree, the smallest of coughs tearing its way from Wooyoung's throat, painful. San quickly placed both hands on the younger's cheeks, forcing him to look at him, "Listen, we're alone now, so I can help, okay? You just have to trust me." 

Wooyoung couldn't manage anything more than a whimper, and he winced, shuddering helplessly in San's arms. Then, the older let go of him, and Wooyoung almost burst into tears at the loss of contact, his whole body on fire with pain.

San leaned down to leave a kiss on the crown of Wooyoung's head, warm and gentle, assuring him that he wasn't leaving, before he shifted to sit on his heels and brought both hands up to his own ear, taking out the earring that he'd put in. San brought the ring to own hand, and without hesitating for even a second, he pushed the sharpest end into the fleshy part of his palm, hissing as a drop of blood collected on the surface of his skin. San quickly shoved the blood-stained ring in his own pocket, and brought the hand with the wound on it to Wooyoung's, taking it in his. 

By now, the younger was letting out small, stuttered coughs, sagging back against the tree bark, shoulders tensed and muscles all knotted up. 

The moment San joined their hands, he brought his other hand to angle Wooyoung's jaw up, "Look at me, Wooyoung. Open your eyes." 

Wooyoung struggled to follow the order, his eyelashes fluttering and wet from the faint tears of pain that has collected at the corners of his eyes. He coughed again, somehow keeping his eyes locked with San's. 

The older inhaled deeply and looked into Wooyoung's eyes, his own golden eyes gaining a spark till they shone brightly, unusually so, and then- 

Then Wooyoung's coughs started to cease almost automatically, the pain melting away as San grit his teeth, wincing a little, but still keeping their hands tightly joined together and their eyes locked, not letting up even when his chest and throat ached and his head felt like it was being banged against the wall repeatedly. 

Wooyoung's eyes widened, still looking into San's, and the older nodded reassuringly, their shared pain fading away almost instantly to nothing, until Wooyoung felt completely normal again, just a faint tingling in his throat as residue. 

San blinked once, slowly, and when he opened his eyes they weren't so bright anymore, still golden but no longer like sources of light on their own, bewitching and magical. 

"What did you do?" Wooyoung asked in shock, his throat completely cleared and voice light and easy again. 

San let go of Wooyoung's hand and pulled it away clean, no piercing wound in sight, "That's my power, Wooyoungie," San explained, "I can heal your symptoms, like I said before, but it's not going to slow the end result. Once we get a hold of this antidote, we should be able to fully detoxify your blood." 

He showed his smooth hand to Wooyoung, "I pricked my palm with my earring so I'd bleed, then I held your hand. That way, my blood seeps into you through your skin, and by looking into your eyes, I kept us locked together so your coughs would stop. I know the pain you feel now, because from the moment I connected our eyes I felt your pain, until I broke the connection. That's how this works," he explained, "The wound on my palm healed along with your coughs."

Wooyoung had about a million questions, but he hadn't the time to ask them, so he simply breathed a word of gratitude into San's neck, embracing him affectionately. San petted his hair softly and then whispered that they had to get going. 

Wooyoung looked up at San and nodded, arms still locked around his neck, "Two minutes?" he asked cutely, pouting like a child for good measure. 

San chuckled, letting Wooyoung cling onto him without protest, enjoying the hug just as much as the other. 

"Okay." 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo that kiss was h o t 😜
> 
> theres some twists comin after this ;) Comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter, yall really keep me going! <3 
> 
> IMPORTANT: GUYSSSS VOTE FOR ATEEZ ON KINGDOM IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T!! REMEMBER, YOU HAVE TO VOTE FOR THREE GROUPS, OTHERWISE YOUR VOTE WON'T COUNT! TUTORIALS ARE AVAILABLE ON SNS! MAKE MORE ACCOUNTS AND VOTE FASSTTT LET'S MAKE WOOYOUNG'S CONFIDENCE IN US JUSTIFIED. 
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤


	12. Ghosts from my past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys!! 
> 
> ITS COMEBACK SEASON AGAIN THEY LOOK SO GOOD DSVNFHVBJDZSK 💖💖💖💖💖💖  
> Let's all support our babies and get them the wins they deserve, yeah??? 
> 
> Here's chapter 12, I hope you like it! Comment below and let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤

Their two minutes went by, and _then_ some, and finally San had to physically haul Wooyoung to his feet to get him to untangle himself from his arms, the younger pouting and mumbling childishly all the while that he was 'too comfortable to move'.

They fixed their hair and clothes, messy from how they'd grabbed at each other while kissing before, before sharing a nod of approval and then settling into a brisk walking pace, no words exchanged between them, except for ewhen Wooyoung asked San for the water bottle he had with him.

Soon, the huge cliff that was Mount Draco loomed up just ahead of them, Wooyoung craning his neck and looking up in awe at the mirage-like top of the cliff, brought in and out of focus due to the clouds all around it.

San turned to Wooyoung, "Do you want to-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because in three seconds flat, he was being thrown backwards and slammed into a tree, a firm hand holding him in place by the neck.

Wooyoung gasped, eyes wide with shock. He didn't manage to say anything either, because the next thing he knew was that he was being pinned to the same tree right next to San, a large hand unforgivingly reaching up to secure itself around his throat and keep him still.

"Who are you?" The man who'd attacked them asked, his brownish-grey hair falling into eyes and masking them to a large extent. He was wearing a black mask with a red 'X' on it, his whole face essentially covered.

_How did this even happen? Who was this guy? What was going on?_

Wooyoung struggled to form words, his heart racing and his eyes still fear-stricken and wide. San beat him to it, though, "Wha- what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, his words strained due his neck being held down firmly. It didn't sound as threatening as he'd probably meant for it to.

The new arrival raised an eyebrow behind his hair, shoving them further into the trunk by their throats. Wooyoung choked, but the grip didn't loosen even by a fraction, harsh and merciless.

"I asked you a question."

San side-eyed Wooyoung before speaking, "You won't ge- get an answer unless you-"

"I think I have the upper hand here," the man growled, unnatural strength keeping both of them completely immobile, "It would be wise of you to speak the truth."

San gasped for air, a hand coming up to claw at the one around his throat, grasping it by the wrist. It was useless, "San," he choked out somehow, eyes fluttering, "I'm San."

The man relented, dropping his hand from San's neck and watching as he nursed it with his own hands, thumbing over the harsh red marks. Then he turned to Wooyoung, "You have red eyes," he observed lowly, his own eyes narrowing suspiciously "What are you?"

 _What are you_. It didn't sound like a question raised out of curiosity, no. It sounded more like one of accusation, like the man already knew all there was to know, and now he was just forcing Wooyoung to admit it.

The prince looked at San from the corner of his eye, panicked, and the hand around his neck tightened. He struggled to speak, eyes filling with an involuntary wetness from his breath being stolen from him, "I- I'm..."

"He's someone you don't have to know about," San snapped, stepping closer to the sandy-haired man now that he was freed.

The man raised an eyebrow, seeming amused by San's attempted display of dominance, "Have it your way, then," he said, and then reached out both hands, bringing them down over San's and Wooyoung's nape at the same time, knocking then out effortlessly.

The prince and his bodyguard crumpled unconscious, helpless, and Park Seonghwa gathered both of them into either of his arms, holding them up effortlessly and looking both ways before he took off, sprinting at an inhuman speed towards his destination, face hidden behind his mask and sandy hair.

*****

When Wooyoung woke up, the first thing he noticed is that he was shackled to the wall by chains and cuffs, in a sitting position. His arms and legs were sore, and it was extremely uncomfortable.

The second thing he noticed was that San was opposite him and in the same state, eyes shut and his limbs chained to the wall behind him, probably still out cold.

Wooyoung thought of yelling for help or asking what was going on, but then assumed that it would probably cause more trouble than good, and kept his mouth shut, instead surveying the area he was in with his sharp eyes.

It looked like the bedroom of a mansion from the early 1900s, with an ornate, floor-length mirror, silken drapes, and cemented dark-purple walls. There was an oddly placed twin bed in the corner of the room, pushed against the wall, a wooden nightstand on the other side of it. The windows were shut and the drapes were drawn, but a sliver of sunlight still peaked through from a crack in the drapes, illuminating the room enough for Wooyoung to see around him. 

He then decided that he had to change his form to his human one, so that the mysterious masked stranger wouldn't find out who he was. All San had done was say his name, but who knew if that was bad enough for things to go wrong.

He closed his red eyes, concentrating and taking a deep breath, but...

Nothing happened. 

He panicked, shaking his head and trying again. Even then, he couldn't do anything. It was like the powers that usually flowed freely through his veins had come to a standstill, like a dam being blocked. He simply couldn't access them. He frowned, registering that he was sweating a little, from fear or heat he didn't know, and he looked around again to see if there was anything he could use or try in order to better the situation. 

Before he could crane his neck enough to inspect the rest of the room, there was a noise. A groan. 

San was awake.

"Wh- what the heck?!" the bodyguard pulled at the chains as he regained consciousness, and they rattled, not budging in the least. He looked up, scrunching his nose in a deep frown, and he met Wooyoung's eyes, "Hey...you okay?" 

Wooyoung nodded in affirmation, and then asked, "What's going on?" 

San shook his head, still struggling against the chains, "I don't know, but this isn't good." 

"That guy from before, who was that?" 

San slumped down, giving up his futile attempt to break away from the restraints, "I-" 

The door clicked open, and both San and Wooyoung whipped their heads around to perceive the man who was walking inside the room with an air of authority, the mask still covering half his face, but his hair was pushed back off his forehead now, a few strands hanging down. 

But what drew his attention, and made an audible gasp slip from Wooyoung, were his _eyes._

The man's eyes were _red,_ crimson-red, blood-red, whatever you would call it. They were the exact same shade as Wooyoung's, with the same sharp glint in them. 

_Vampire eyes._

"Who are you?" San asked, trying to sound as threatening as he could with his limbs chained to the wall, trapped in place like an animal in a cage. 

The man lowered his chin and darted his eyes over to San, "That is a question I shall answer once I've got my fill of information from both of you." 

Wooyoung felt terribly intimidated by the man's presence, almost visibly shivering when he looked down at Wooyoung with those red eyes of his, chin held high in pride, "So you're the Aurei, hm?" 

Wooyoung's eyes widened, "I- I-" 

"Don't bother trying to deny it. You will answer my questions truthfully, or I'll kill you. Is that clear?" he raised an eyebrow. 

Wooyoung gulped, nodding mutely.

"Hm...so what brings you here, Prince Wooyoung? Not exactly a place I'd expect to see the prince-" he fleetingly glanced at San, "-and his bodyguard, of course."

Wooyoung almost choked on his own spit. 

_Had this man also come across the notice issued by his father, the king? This was bad. This was very, very, bad._

"We're looking for someone," San answered, saving him of the trouble of trying to speak when he was utterly nonplussed. 

"And who might that be?" 

"Kim Hongjoong. And Park Seonghwa." Clearly, he was sticking to the truth, taking the risk in order to avoid the consequence that the man had mentioned if they didn't answer him. 

_You will answer my questions truthfully, or I'll kill you._

That answer seemed to change something in the stranger's expression, his eyes widening momentarily before his face relaxed into its expressionless state once again, so quick that Wooyoung wasn't sure he had even noticed it right. 

"I see," he said, "and who gave you those names?" 

"Kim Hongjoong..." San looked over at Wooyoung before continuing, "He's an acquaintance. And he's the one who mentioned Park Seonghwa. Why do you ask? Do you know them?" 

The man looked a little exasperated, "Wow, that Hongjoong is such a menace. He told you to find Park Seonghwa, is that right?" his words made it obvious that he knew the two aforementioned persons.

San nodded. 

The man blinked slowly, red eyes glinting dangerously, "Okay. And why did you listen to him? Noble men men like you usually act on prudence, is that not so? Going out of your way and becoming a traitor to your kingdom just to follow the orders of an _acquaintance_ is too..." he looked up thoughtfully before coming up with the right word, " too rebellious," he decided. 

"I..." Wooyoung trailed off, unable to answer. He wasn't even sure what he should and shouldn't say. 

The man then trailed his eyes over to San, "You might want to hide your arm better than that," he said, raising an eyebrow.

San frowned, confused, and he looked to the side to see that his sleeve had slipped back due to the position his bound arms were in, and it was more than obvious what the wounds, although small, on his skin were. 

Bite marks. 

More specifically, _Wooyoung's_ bite marks. 

He hurriedly shook his arm to let the sleeve fall down and cover the marks, narrowing his feline eyes, looking like a predator out to get his prey, "What's your deal?" 

The red-eyed stranger seemed nothing more than slightly entertained by San's low tone and threatening gaze. Having those eyes on him would've made Wooyoung feel weak and small in seconds, but this man seemed barely affected. He raised an eyebrow, "Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just...curious," he shrugged, "An interested party, so to speak." 

"Interested party-" San muttered under his breath, mocking, "Listen, either tell us why we're here or let us go. Neither Wooyoung nor I have the time for this," he snapped. 

The man chuckled, "But you just got here, where's the fun in letting you go?" 

Then, Wooyoung happened to blink, and suddenly- 

Suddenly the man was right in front of him, his bright eyes meeting Wooyoung's directly from barely a foot away. Wooyoung gasped, an involuntary shiver passing through him.

It was impossible for a human to move that fast. Or even any creature that was part human, which ruled out Night Walkers.

And the red eyes... 

_Impossible._

But after everything they'd come across so far, perhaps it wasn't the most far-fetched thing to happen.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" San growled, struggling against the restraints holding him down, "Don't you dare try anything with him."

He ignored San's protests, and brought a hand to Wooyoung's hair, pushing the strands back from his forehead to reveal his face properly. Then, he finally reached up and pulled down the mask covering his own face, before hooking a finger behind his ears and peeling it off completely, dropping it on the ground. He was surprisingly good-looking, with plump, pink lips and a strong jawline- extremely easy on the eyes.

Wooyoung froze in fear, terrified that this person was about to do something to him, maybe actually go through with his threat and end his life right then with no hesitation. 

But then he just _smiled,_ looking a lot more warm and not at all terrifying like he had before, "Hello," he said showing off an attractive quirk in his lips, "It's nice to meet you." 

"Wh- _what?"_ The contrast in the man's nature towards him honestly only made Wooyoung feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Park Seonghwa at your service, Your Highness," he lowered his head just barely, but it was an obvious gesture of respect. 

_Huh?!_

San interrupted, "What the hell do you mean _you're_ Park Seonghwa?!" 

The man who'd called himself Seonghwa turned his face to look at San, "You've changed a lot, Choi San. You've grown into a fine man." 

"What-" San snarled, "-what do you think you're doing here? Don't you dare fuck with us-"

"Silence," Seonghwa said with finality. It worked well enough for San to shut up with a huff of annoyance, "I speak the truth. I am Park Seonghwa. All that happened until now was just....a test, to see if you two were foes of mine."

Wooyoung grit his teeth, "Why are we chained here, then? If you already knew who we are-"

Seonghwa hummed, "It was to make sure you wouldn't try to escape. Your powers, whatever they are, are suppressed by the chains," he stood up suddenly, turning to San, "You remember me, don't you? From that time during the War."

San met his gaze with a challenging glare, eyes fierce, "I do."

"Very well. But I'm sure you do not recall much beyond the fact that you healed me while I was injured?"

San shook his sleeve that had slipped down into place again, "What else is there?"

Seonghwa pursed his lips, "A lot more that was erased from your memory, with Hongjoong's help. He has always been on my side, so he helped me when I was in danger of being found out and killed, and directed me to you. You, Choi San, know a lot more than you think you do."

San frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Seonghwgave them a tight-lipped smile, and walked over to San, "I'll free both of you. And then we can talk, alright?"

Soon, they were seated around a coffee table in the drawing room that was so fancy that it looked like it belonged in the palace, and San and Wooyoung were seated side-by-side on an equally rich, plush couch, Seonghwa opposite them on a loveseat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Talk," San said firmly.

Seonghwa looked down at him, chin upturned in a stance that would've looked arrogant if Wooyoung didn't know better.

"Well, before I do, I must ask how the two of you landed up here of all places."

San narrowed his eyes, shifting closer to Wooyoung till their thighs brushed. Even that small ounce of physical contact was comforting to the younger, and he felt himself relax, focusing on the sound of San's voice and his familiar scent instead of how anxious he was about everything going on.

"We don't have to tell you anything," San said, " _You_ knocked us out and chained us to a wall, if anything, you owe us some answers first. Who are you?"

Seonghwa sighed, "I should've known you would be a tough nut to crack. Won't give any answers without receiving some first, huh?"

"Stop drawing circles around my questions. There is something odd about you, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," he looked right in Seonghwa's red eyes, and indeed, it was obvious what he was referring to.

The taller man didn't shy away from San's gaze, threatening as it was, "Alright. Alright. I will tell you who I am. Hongjoong wouldn't have asked you to look for me if he didn't want you to know, anyway," Seonghwa said, "But once I do tell you, there will be no going back. You will know one of the biggest secrets of our time, and revealing anything to humankind will be...fatal," it was a clear warning. 

But after everything that had happened, Wooyoung couldn't care less about the implications. 

"Neither of us is a stranger to keeping secrets," Wooyoung said firmly and tilted his head to the side, glancing at San from the corner of his eye. 

"Okay." 

There was a pause, and it was both tension-filled and oddly calm. 

Then, Park Seonghwa nodded as if he was reassuring himself, and spoke-

"I'm a vampire." 

_Fuck._

He'd been right. Not a good time to have been right, huh?

So it wasn't like Wooyoung hadn't been thinking of that already, but it shook him nonetheless. He'd been hoping against hope that Seonghwa would say something else, but as far as his luck went, he should've known that that was what he'd be hearing from the taller man. 

"...okay," Wooyoung said softly, processing the information he'd just received, "But _how?_ "

Vampires had ceased to exist _centuries_ ago. The last of their kind was said to have been killed during the war. Even if Seonghwa was telling the truth, there had to be a hell of a backstory to it. 

Seonghwa smiled, then, and he cocked his head toward San, who was biting his lip so hard it had to hurt, "This one over here helped me survive. During the War, there were still a few like me, vampires- just a handful or so. The rest were all eventually killed by the royals, and I went to Hongjoong, wounded and on the verge of death. He's the one who took me to San, and told him to heal me. Later, Hongjoong wiped San's memories so it would include only what was absolutely necessary, taking himself out completely, and my and San's talk as well. That's why he doesn't remember me as well as I, him. This man-" he pointed to San, "-as a mere child of thirteen, put himself through unbearable pain and nursed me back to health for _six days._ I will always be grateful to him for it."

Wooyoung's jaw dropped, "Are you really telling the truth?" 

Seonghwa nodded sincerely, "Why would I lie?" 

"Sannie," Wooyoung said softly, turning to the man beside him on the couch, "Hey, do you think he's lying to us?" 

San turned to him, golden eyes wide with shock, "I- I- um...wow," he stuttered, "That's a lot to process." 

"It is," Wooyoung agreed, extremely aware of Seonghwa staring at them as he took San's hand in his, caressing the back of his palm with his thumb. It was perhaps a gesture too intimate to be perceived by the eyes of another, but San's emotions were unstable at the moment, and Wooyoung cared enough to throw his caution out the window for him. 

"I- uh-" San swallowed, before looking down at his and Wooyoung's joined hands, "I think...he's telling the truth," he affirmed, nodding slowly and squeezing Wooyoung's hand before letting go, "It always felt like there were holes in my memory, weird gaps I couldn't explain, and now- now yeah, it makes sense." 

Wooyoung felt slightly disappointed when San let go of his hand, but he quickly shrugged it off and turned to the proclaimed vampire, "We have to go. How do we leave this place?" he figured there was no point in staying around for now when they had someplace to be. They would go and find Hana and the antidote they needed, and then maybe they would come back to talk to Seonghwa and work things out. It was the best thing to do now.

Seonghwa raised his eyebrows, "I gave you the answers you needed. You need to give me some as well before I let you leave. You owe me." 

San had been oddly quiet, chewing on his own bottom lip as he surveyed Seonghwa intently. 

And then everything came crashing down.

"No we don't," San snapped, standing up and looking down at Seonghwa with contempt, "You put me through what I remember as the most horrible, _painful_ thing I ever experienced. You made me cry every single minute for six _torturous_ days from how bad it was, and you made me hurt on the inside too. Your physical wounds were so bad that they caused me _mental_ pain," he snarled furiously, "I'll never forgive you, now that I know what happened. Why- why would you take away my memories of Hongjoong and those of you telling me you're a vampire, but not the memories of that pain?" he sounded like he was begging, crying for his own past, regretting that he even remembered that time in his life, "If there's anything I would choose to forget in my life, it would be that pain." 

San was just about brought to tears even when he was just talking about it. He seemed almost vengeful in the way spoke to Seonghwa, wanting to cause him that same pain that he'd felt so much of, when he was so young and so innocent. His innocence had been stripped away from him, and he'd been through the kind of torture no child should ever experience, in the form of pain. Pain so excruciating San still woke up in a cold sweat sometimes, at the memory of it. And it had been over _ten years_ since then. 

"You took all those memories from me, the ones that actually mattered, and you left me with just the pain," he accused. San's golden eyes were clear, fierce. He wasn't crying. He wasn't going to cry. He'd cried enough for himself. Now he needed to stare the cause of his trauma in the face and condemn its very existence, the vampire who'd tortured him day and night for his own selfish life that should have ended years ago. And Kim Hongjoong, who'd compelled him to do it. 

Wooyoung looked up in awe at his bodyguard, his mouth hanging slightly open. San was so...admirable. He was standing tall, taller than his past ghosts, and not only was he confronting them, he was brutally obliterating them. San was brave, indeed.

"We couldn't do anything about it. You have to understand," Seonghwa said, trying to answer San somehow, "Although mental images images can be erased from one's memory easily, feelings like pain and love cannot. And there simply wasn't enough time to completely erase your memory. The war was at a large, and you were a small child, we couldn't waste that precious time by-" 

"Of course there wasn't time for me!" San bit back, agitated, "There wasn't time for me, there never is. Everyone just- just ends up leaving, they-" he was getting hysterical, venting out everything that he'd held inside for years, locked up carefully. Now, with Seonghwa in front of him finally telling him the truth, he couldn't suppress it anymore, the cage of repressed pain and torture bursting open to reveal the demons inside, "You didn't have time for me. The guards in Aquaea didn't. My own family didn't. No one ever does. I might as well just leave everyone-" 

"San," Wooyoung cut in with a firm tone, "Please, you're scaring me." 

San looked down at him, and Wooyoung felt something crack inside him at the totally _shattered_ look in San's eyes, despair and loneliness and sadness and pain all merging into one big emotion that couldn't even be given a name.

"Sannie," he gasped, and stood up alongside his bodyguard, searching his eyes for any sign of happiness, hope, anything that would stand out among the absolute mess of negativity. 

"Woo- Wooyoung-ah...?" San said softly, and his voice cracked a little, his tough exterior cracking a little along with his voice. 

"Please tell me you're okay," Wooyoung begged, bringing his hands up to cup San's face gently, not giving a fuck anymore that they weren't alone. The number one priority now was that San was so _broken,_ a side of him he'd never shown Wooyoung, always the epitome of sunny laughs and kind gestures- and it frightened him, and made him want to help San, heal him on the inside like San had healed him. 

San was breathing erratically, his chest rising and falling. He still had that look in his eyes, that haunted, raw mix of pain and loneliness that just broke Wooyoung's heart, but he still nodded. He nodded, meaning that he was saying he was okay, and it was so obvious that it was a lie, so glaringly obvious, but Wooyoung was far too scared to poke any further, and he thumbed over San's cheekbone, giving him a reassuring nod that said ' _I know you're not fine, but I thank you for trying to lie for my sake.'_

"Calm down, okay?" Wooyoung whispered, crowding in a little closer and pulling San in to let the older tuck his face into his shoulder, both hands firmly on his head, holding him in place. 

San relaxed in his hold and exhaled deeply into his neck, his own arms hanging limp by his sides, "Thank you..." it was so soft that Wooyoung barely heard it. 

"You're free now, yeah? You don't have to ever go through that pain again," Wooyoung murmured. 

San nodded into his neck, "I'm sorry, I just-" 

"Shh," Wooyoung shushed him, and caressed the back of his head before turning back to Seonghwa, furious, "Look, I don't care that you're a vampire, or whatever you are," he said lowly, eyes flashing, "but if you seriously try to force answers out of us, I'm afraid you aren't going to get any. The fact that you caused my- my- that you caused _San_ so much pain is unforgivable. And the last thing I want is help from the likes of you. So guide us to the exit, and we'll be on our way, _Park Seonghwa,"_ he spat, triggered. 

The vampire steeled his expression, "Very well, then. You leave me no choice." He pointed towards the far left, "The door's that way. You will find yourself only five minutes north of your previous location, where I first found you. I wish you good luck, my Prince," he bowed his head, solemn. 

San lifted his head from the younger's shoulder, and he shook his head, composing himself, "Farewell, Park Seonghwa. I hope we do not meet again." 

Then, San grabbed his wrist, and Wooyoung could do nothing but follow, the two of them walking out of the lavish living room and into what looked like a fancy lounge or parlour. From there, the front door was obvious, considering the coat hanger and shoe rack placed at its side. 

They pushed open the unlocked door, made of heavy wood, and they stepped outside into the cool air, Wooyoung lacing his fingers with San on instinct. 

San looked to him, and managed a weak smile, "Thank you." 

Wooyoung nodded, "Don't mention it. Now let's keep going, okay? We're so close to finding the antidote, and once we do that, I can't wait to erase all of this from my mind. I'm not even going to care about all those legends and stories and prophecies. We can just go back home, and it'll be like we never left, yeah?" 

San hummed, and was about to say something, when there was a huge crash, and the whole world shifted in focus for a second. 

Perhaps Wooyoung had spoken too soon. 

Because the next thing that happened was one that neither of them had expected. 

The ever-present golden shimmer that enveloped Aurora, the hemispherical barrier that protected the land of the supernatural from that of the humans- it just...dissolved, shimmering away to nothing in just a few seconds. 

Aurora was exposed to humankind. 

Did that mean that Hana had been overpowered? Or worse...dead?

San gulped, and Wooyoung squeezed his hand, scared, and that was when it began. 

Troops of human border-guards from Mystichia began to slip into the land of Aurora, intrigued by the sudden appearance of a whole new city, breaching the no-longer-existent barrier and stepping inside, shocked murmurs ringing everywhere. Wooyoung could see them. He could see the shadows of the humans because of how close they were to the border, and it made his heart race in terror.

There was nowhere to go. 

San and Wooyoung would be found, and taken back to the kingdom, labelled as traitors, shunned and outcasted, their titles as noblemen stripped away forever.

It was the start of an uprising.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo things are happening 👀👀 
> 
> Comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter!!!! (the plot will start moving fast after this xD ) 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments about that MASTERPIECE of an album and don't forget to stream the mv and vote!!!!
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤


	13. Now you gonna take me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy 
> 
> This is probably gonna be the last fluffy chapter before a BUNCH of heavy angst gets launched your way 😣 sorry in advanceeee <3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 300 kudos and 6.3k hits!! this is just crazy istgdjgnelrn 
> 
> Note: It gets explicit in the latter half, and feel free to skip if you want! It's pretty obvious when stuff happens, so yeahh
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤

Before Wooyoung could say anything, he was being grabbed around the waist and dragged back towards the mansion they'd emerged from, one that looked even more impressive from the outside with its high ornate windows and attractive exterior designing. 

Wooyoung let out a surprised squeak, "San, what-" 

"Shh, we're not going to remain alive for more than ten seconds out in the open," San hissed, manhandling him through the thankfully still unlocked door that he pushed open with his free hand. He kept a firm hold on the younger's waist as he looked back over his shoulder, inhaling sharply when he saw shadows begin to near them through the trees- the shadows of humans- the guards of their own kingdom. San and Wooyoung were too close to the border to keep from being spotted outside, so they had no choice but to go back in.

San then the door shut quickly but as soundlessly as possible, pulling Wooyoung along with him into the living room, and Seonghwa stared at them in bewilderment as they entered, still in the same position, seated on the couch. 

"I'd welcome you back, but I suppose you have reasons other than just wanting to see me, for coming back here so soon?" It came out like a question.

San scrunched his nose in distaste, his dislike for the vampire reflected obviously in his face, "We need somewhere to hide. Fast. Is this place visible to humans?"

Seonghwa frowned, "Why do you ask that? There is no way humans could get into Aurora."

"Well, too bad they already did," San gripped Wooyoung's waist possessively, large hand curling around him tightly, enough to scrunch up his shirt a little, "The barrier dissolved."

Seonghwas eyes widened, "Huh?!"

San just nodded, "It's just...gone. And humans- the guards of Mystichia, to be exact- have entered the city."

Seonghwa gasped, standing up like he'd been burned by the couch, "When did this happen?"

"Just now, when we left here," Wooyoung answered, "It's the reason why we came back. The _only_ reason."

"Oh shit," the vampire swore carelessly, grabbing his own head with both hands like he was stressed, running all ten fingers through his sandy greyish hair before dropping his arms, "You are sure of this, Your Highness?"

Wooyoung's affirming nod was all the other needed before he was taking two large strides towards them, looking more panicked and taken aback than Wooyoung had ever expected to see him, "You both have to remain here. Or you'll die, both of you. And San-ssi, to answer your question, this mansion is not visible to humans, or even to our kind. You are only able to see it because I brought you here. You will be safe as long as you do not leave. Hongjoong is the only other person who knows of this place. He made it impossible to behold, or visit, unless you know precisely where to look."

"And how long will we have to stay, exactly?" San asked, not in favour of the idea of having to stay within a ten mile radius of Park Seonghwa.

The vampire sighed, "I don't know, but for as long as it takes to make the outside safe again, I assume-"

"Wait," Wooyoung interrupted, "Hana said that the barrier would disappear only if she were overpowered, or..."

San turned to him, "You think she's dead?"

"I- I don't know, it's just a possibility."

"Where did you hear this?" Seonghwa questioned, "Hana is subordinate only to the King of Aurora. It is not easy to get a hold of her."

Wooyoung was quick to answer, "We were with her until we ran into you, actually. She was creating a distraction so that San and I could get to-" he stopped, thinking over his next words carefully, wondering if it was okay to say them.

The vampire looked at him expectantly, "Well? Get to where?" He prompted.

Wooyoung shot a hesitant glance at San, and the older only nodded, giving him permission to say whatever he wished to. "We've come this far, he might be able to help," San murmured softly, giving Wooyoung all the courage he needed to open his mouth and talk.

"I've been poisoned," he declared.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Oh?"

"And San and I were headed to Mount Draco for the antidote."

"Ah, for _Morteure_ , is that right?"

"How do you-"

"I've been alive for eleven hundred years, Your Highness, I was around when _Morteure_ could be found on every other hill. My knowledge of the ancient is impeccable," Seonghwa said simply, "The antidote, once available, should restore you to normal in a day or two at most. But I'm afraid it isn't a viable option to leave this house for now. Not for any of us. I've been hiding out here for _years_ , and never has something so drastic happened."

"So we should just...not do anything?" San asked, an outraged protest already on the tip of his tongue, just waiting for Seonghwa to give him the answer he was expecting.

"No," he said, contrary to their expecxtations, "We will work a way out once the situation outside stabilizes. The humans may have gained entrance to Aurora, but the creatures here are far from weak. A few measly guards shouldn't be a problem for the King to take care of in a day at most, and then you will be out of here. There is no lack of sorcerers in the kingdom either, and the barrier will be put up by a different one the moment the King manages to secure the city's borders. It's the only viable course of action that's accepted at a time like this."

"So we have a day to wait it out, and then we should see?" San asked.

The vampire hummed, "Yes. Even if things are still messy tomorrow, it will be nothing compared to the agitation that will surely take place today. You could use the distraction of everyone around to leave this place. But I'm afraid there's nothing you do until tomorrow, or at least until things settle down a little." 

Just as he said that, there was a huge sound and an unmistakable commotion from outside, sonorous and deafening- it had begun. The windows were covered by the drapes, so it was impossible to see anything going on outside, but the sound was more than enough to send a chill through Wooyoung's bones. 

The prince jerked, instinctively curving his whole body into San's side, the older holding him close, _safe,_ "What do we do?" Wooyoung mumbled into his neck. 

"We're so close to making you alright," San whispered to him, soft enough so that the third party in the room wouldn't be able to hear him, "Let's just play it safe and stay here, okay? I can go out by myself tomorrow if it's too dangerous for you, but let's wait it out for today." 

"...'kay," Wooyoung agreed, just as soft. He wasn't okay with letting San leave by himself, but they would talk it out later.

"Ahem...excuse me for asking, but are you both really just a prince and a bodyguard?" Seonghwa asked curiously, "You seem too-" 

"If anyone wants to know, that's all we are," San cut him off firmly, "I'm his employee, nothing more." 

The vampire raised both eyebrows, "Alright, then," he didn't seem the least bit convinced, "Even though he feeds from you and you can't keep your hands off each other, you both are nothing but...professional. I see," it sounded mocking.

The prince didn't like it. He pulled away from San, glaring at Seonghwa, "Why do you care what we are? If I want to feed from him, I will. What matters is that we're both doing what we want, and whatever we are certainly doesn't concern you." 

Seonghwa held up both hands in surrender, "Forgive me for asking, sire, I was just curious. I don't usually get much gossip, you see." 

San scoffed, "We're gossip to you, then?" 

"Certainly more interesting than anything else that usually goes on around here," Clearly, Seonghwa could hold his own against San's snappy tone, "I know that you don't like me very much, but you don't have to lash out, San-ssi. You know I'm letting you stay here under my roof for free, right?" 

San rolled his eyes, unimpressed, "If we leave, you know that you have just as much of a chance as us, at being found. You can't afford to let us leave. Don't get your facts twisted, neither Wooyoung nor I have any remote sense of gratitude towards you." 

Seonghwa let out a sigh, "Well, if I am destined to be disrespected by mere children, then I suppose I cannot thwart fate," he gestured over to the back of the living room, which extended into a hallway, "Let me show you both to the guest room. It is all yours for tonight." 

Wooyoung took a step forward, meaning to follow Seonghwa, but suddenly, he couldn't. His knees felt weak and his legs went numb, his whole body feeling faint. He let out a gasp as his knees buckled helplessly, and he almost collapsed, before San was looping both arms under Wooyoung's and holding him up. 

"Wh- what's going on...?" Wooyoung wondered aloud, addressing no one in particular. His throat felt dry, and his body felt feverish, on edge. He shuddered, leaning back against San's broad chest, his shoulders tensing. 

He wondered if it was like what usually happened as a result of the poison in his veins, but nothing was hurting. This wasn't like the coughing fits he had, or the pain in his chest that suffocated him from the inside. No, he was just...utterly exhausted, all of a sudden. 

Wooyoung felt San's strong arms circle around his waist, essentially back-hugging him and holding him upright all at once, his entire body weight completely rested on the older. 

"What's happening?" San asked, worried, "Are you okay?" 

"I-" Wooyoung gulped, his throat dry and his stomach clenching with something akin to nausea, "I dunno..." he slurred, feeling boneless, "I'm s- so tired," his eyes fluttered, stuttered breaths slowing down. San smelt so wonderful and so amazing behind him, and he just wanted to sink his fangs into the arms holding him and feed on San's enticing blood-

_Oh._

He hadn't fed since the previous morning, and it was evening now. He was weak with hunger.

"B- blood," he stammered, finding his voice again, "I- I need- San, please..." 

San let out a soft, "Oh!" in understanding, holding Wooyoung tighter and letting the younger breathe in his scent, "Seonghwa-ssi, where-" 

"Right this way," the vampire waved over, answering the question before it was even fully out of San's mouth, "Second door to your left." 

San barely noticed how lavish the entire place was, more set on his task of hauling Wooyoung into the room that Seonghwa held open for them, and the younger shuddered and tensed in his arms, feeling weak with thirst. 

San bodily dragged Wooyoung over and sat him down on the deep red silk sheets, letting him cling onto the bottom of his shirt as he turned to Seonghwa who was still in the doorway, "Can we have some privacy?" he asked. He had to raise his voice a little because of the sounds of clashing swords and people yelling outside- a highly unpleasant background thrum.

Seonghwa nodded, "The windows are blacked out, so the noise outside will become mute once I shut the door, and the door locks from the inside automatically, so I won't be able to come in once I close it," he informed San, already half-closing the door, "I will make something for you and Wooyoung-ssi and leave it in the kitchen, whihc is to the right of the living room. Feel free to enter when you feel hungry. I hope you don't mind simple food, I don't have much." 

San thanked him quickly, and Seonghwa finally closed the door with a soft click, his footsteps muted as he walked away from the room and to the kitchen. 

"Sa- an," Wooyoung whimpered, holding his hands out, "I'm..." 

"I've got you," San said, sitting down beside Wooyoung and quickly pulling up the loose sleeve of his own shirt, "C'mon, baby, let's make you feel better." 

The term of endearment had slipped out without thinking, but Wooyoung noticed it even in his haze, and he blushed, looking down shyly, "You- you called me baby." 

"Oh," San felt his cheeks burn, "...sorry." 

Wooyoung shook his head, already grabbing San's arm and wetting his lips with his tongue, "No... I like it." 

San couldn't hide his fond smile, warmth passing through him at Wooyoung's shy admission, "Okay," he said cheerfully. 

Then, Wooyoung brought San's arm up to his lips, and bit down without hesitating, his fangs sinking into the soft skin and creating a third set of bite marks, beside the other two that were already there. Blood flowed from the open wounds, filling up Wooyoung's mouth and making him realise just how ravenous he was for this, for San.

San let out an involuntary moan, tensing up as Wooyoung drank from him. The younger didn't let up, his eyes flashing with hunger and want as he deepened the wound on San's arm with his fangs and fed from him, his entire body feeling electric as his thirst was finally quenched. 

_"A- ah_ , feels good," San gasped, baring his arm for the other and tilting his head back. The sensations of pleasure-pain were making him light-headed, but he loved it, loved the way Wooyoung became so unrestrained like this and held his arm so tight he was beginning to lose feeling (or maybe it was just because his arm was being steadily deprived of blood-flow). 

Wooyoung growled, finally regaining the energy he'd lost, having fed to his heart's content, and licked over the quickly closing wounds, pulling away from San with a loud gulp, "Your blood tastes so good," he groaned, his other hand falling on San's thigh and squeezing, "I don't think I can ever get enough."

San licked his lips, eyes hazy and unfocused, "Uh- huh," he managed, feeling dazed. 

"Sannie, you okay?" 

San closed his eyes, nodding, "I'm just..." he inhaled and exhaled loudly, his breath puffing out of him as if it took effort for even an involuntary task such as breathing.

Wooyoung placed a hand on the older's cheek, smoothing over the high-set cheekbone with his thumb, "Are you hungry?"

San seemed to come back down to earth, shaking his head to regain his senses and asking Wooyoung to repeat the question before he responded, "No, we ate on the way here, remember? I won't be hungry for a while."

Wooyoung dropped his hand from San's cheek and glanced over at the rather small wooden antique clock hanging over the fireplace in the corner, seeing that it was barely six pm, "Okay, we can go get you something to eat after seven, then," he decided.

"That's fine," his voice was still a little breathy.

Wooyoung turned back to San, shifting around to sit more comfortably on the bed, "Hey."

San tilted his head to the side, curious, "Hi."

_Cute._

The prince sighed deeply, and looked away, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I got us into this. If it weren't for me, nothing would've gone wrong. I'm the one who went and got poisoned because I was careless, I led us here, and now we're in danger. Not to mention, you've been taking such good care of me but I've been literally taking your blood from you every single chance I get. God, I can't help but feel like I'm taking advantage of you," he said it self-deprecatingly, grimacing at his own words.

San frowned, and then shook his head, "I don't think that. You can't help that you got poisoned, and I love that you feed from me," he scooted forward, a lazy, attractive grin on his face, "Besides, it feels really good when you do."

Wooyoung let out a huff, "It does, no doubt, but it still kind of feels like I'm using you, like I'm forcing you to be here with me, and you're better off without me. You really do have no reason to have been here and you've been caring for me this whole time, all just for me, it- it feels like too much kindness that I don't deserve."

"I think you deserve it," San sounded utterly convinced with his words, and it was what made Wooyoung pause and look up at him with wide doe eyes, "You're just like me, Young-ah. You've had to hide from everyone your whole life, and you're scared of your own abilities, and you're scared that the world is going to completely annihilate and destroy any chance of happiness that you may have just because of this one secret, and it's what makes me want to help you. I want to show you that you can be happy, that- that you can be loved. No matter what secrets you hold from the world. I've had Mingi and Jongho to help me, you've had no one. I'd like to be that someone."

_Oh god._

Wooyoung was so whipped for him.

"...oh," he pushed forward, confidently climbing into San's lap and wrapping his arms around him, "You- you're so- you're amazing," he finally settled on saying, dropping his forehead against the other's, "How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"Because I really, really like you."

Wooyoung made a soft sound somewhere in his throat and closed his eyes to kiss San's lips lightly, a fleeting touch. He pulled away, "Can I ask you something?"

San's palms dropped onto his waist, sure in his touch, "Of course."

He wasn't even considering the words before they were spilling out of him, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

It was said in a sudden burst of courage, but Wooyoung couldn't help the nervousness that followed, anticipating whatever San's answer would be.

He watched, mesmerised as San's face then broke into the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen, his dimples accenting his cheeks and his eyes crinkling up till they were little crescents, the golden barely visible. He nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'd love that."

Wooyoung smiled hopefully, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

San pulled Wooyoung closer, shifting so his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed and Wooyoung was on his lap, his legs around San's waist, "Well, _boyfriend_ ," San teased, nudging their noses together in a playful Eskimo kiss, "How about you make it official and kiss me now?"

"Damn, how'd I get so lucky?" Wooyoung breathed, pulling back to search San's pretty sunshine eyes before he was closing his own, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

San smiled against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut and kissing him back sweetly, feeling Wooyoung's slow heartbeat right against his chest, the younger taking up his every thought and then some.

"You know," San mumbled in between kisses, "Keeping this relationship alive is going to take a lot of work."

Wooyoung kissed him again, lips finding each other like magnets, "You're worth it," he confessed into San's mouth, pulling a soft groan from the other when his fang pierced his lip lightly.

San pulled away, breathless, and tilted his head back as Wooyoung dropped butterfly kisses all the way down to his throat, working his way over to the side to kiss him right over his pulse, inhaling deeply at the wonderful scent. He kissed San's pulse over and over again, addicted to his strong scent around the area, until he was being pulled back up with a hand on his jaw and San was guiding him to his lips, stuttered open-mouthed kisses transforming into a proper french kiss, passionate and messy and heady.

Wooyoung moaned helplessly, a strangled sound pulling itself out of his throat, almost instantly swallowed by San's hungry kisses, both his hands under the back of Wooyoung's shirt and trailing over his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Wooyoung kissed San without inhibitions, trying to channel his every frustration out into it and just _forget_ , letting all his worries get lost into oblivion, sucked out of his mind by the tornado that was San's kisses and his hands and his scent all around him.

God, he'd never been kissed like _this_ before.

It had gotten pretty hot and heavy with one girl he'd dated, a princess with dainty hands and a high voice, but it was never _right_. Something was always wrong, even when he'd lost his virginity to her, it had been sort of detached, something lacking in the whole experience.

But now....

Wooyoung was a thousand percent sure that no one had ever held him like San, and no one had ever- _would_ ever, make him feel like San did, all tingly and electric inside, and they hadn't even done anything beyond kissing. San's hands felt right on his waist, his back, one daringly sliding over to his front and up his pectorals. His scent was addictive, and his kisses were magic, and his _everything_ was just....perfect.

A particularly hard kiss from Wooyoung had San toppling backwards, the kiss breaking abruptly and San letting out a soft, surprised exclamation as he fell on his back, hands slipping out of Wooyoung's shirt. The younger surveyed the situation for a fleeting second, wondering if things were moving too fast and if he was supposed to stop this now, but then San licked his lips, looking at him with those _eyes_ , and Wooyoung was done for.

He promptly turned his brain off and boldly climbed over San, straddling his hips and pushing him back on the bed till his head was on a dark red pillow, a colour that brought out how beautiful his sunkissed skin was and how attractive his dark hair was.

San's lips were parted slightly, and he was breathing heavily through his mouth, lips swollen and pink, Wooyoung's spit glistening on them. He searched Wooyoung's eyes, and they stayed completely still, red and gold locked together, for a few seconds, before Wooyoung couldn't stand the long pause anymore and abruptly dropped his forearms on either side of San's head, capturing his lips in what was probably their hundredth kiss that day.

San's hum of contentment was lost into Wooyoung's mouth, and the latter pulled away to kiss over San's jawline, flicking his tongue over a small mole there. He kissed down to the freckles on San's neck, just admiring his beautiful boyfriend and spoiling him with endless kisses, indulging himself, until-

"Wait, wait- wait," San was saying, and Wooyoung grunted, annoyed, before leaning away and planting his knees on the bed, hovering over San and looking down at him.

"What?"

"Just- is this okay?" San asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Wooyoung wanted to kiss him again.

"Why else would I be on top of you right now? Of course it's okay," the prince confirmed, "Now kiss me."

San placed both hands firmly on his chest, stopping him, "Not- not like that, I meant...how far is this going right now?"

Wooyoung unconsciously darted his eyes down to his own crotch, an obvious bulge visible, before he looked back at San, "Where do you think it's going? I'm hard, you're hard, and we're in bed together."

San flushed pink, "Um, yeah."

 _Adorable_.

"Sannie, let me spell it out for you," Wooyoung brushed his lips over the other's gently, before pulling away, "I want you. All of you. Do you want me too?"

"I- I-" San stammered helplessly, flustered.

Wooyoung frowned, then, sitting back on his knees and pulling San to sit up facing him, "Is something wrong? Do you not want to be with me like that? Sorry, this is moving too fast, isn't it?"

San looked down, face burning, "No, it's not like that, I just-" he stopped, wringing his fingers together.

"What's wrong, baby? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he assured softly.

San shook his head, the term 'baby' making something swoop in his stomach, "I want to," he said, "I want to be with you. I wanna make you feel good," he looked at Wooyoung, hair hanging in his eyes, "I've just never..."

"Oh," Wooyoung said in realisation, "You've never been with a man before? That's okay, neither have I. As long as we both want this, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"No, I- I've never-" he made a crude gesture, "-with anyone."

Wooyoung's eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yeah."

The younger nodded, "Alright. But do you want to be with me?"

San licked his lips, "More than anything."

"If you're sure, I can be your first," Wooyoung said sincerely, "We can't go all the way now because we don't have protection, but there's a lot we can do otherwise," he offered, "Only if you're okay with it, of course."

San blushed again, "Yes. I want you to be my first," he confirmed.

Wooyoung couldn't hold back his pleased smile, "You sure?"

San hummed, grabbing him by the waist and willingly falling back onto the bed, pulling Wooyoung down on top of him, "I'm sure. I want you."

Wooyoung was shaken by just how beautiful San was up close, his high cheekbones and gorgeous cat-like eyes and cute button nose and heart shaped lips- he was just the epitome of perfection.

"How are you even real?" He mumbled, pecking the tip of San's nose, finding it adorable the way he scrunched it up immediately, "You're too beautiful to be real."

San let out an embarrassed squeak, trying to mask the fact that he was thrown completely off-balance by Wooyoung's sincere compliments by pulling him into a kiss, closing his eyes and hoping that the other couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating just because of him.

Wooyoung held either side of San's neck, thumbing over his freckles and slowly, oh so slowly, snaking his hands down his shoulders and chest and waist, mentally capturing every single curve and groove of San's body, almost worshipping his figure.

The younger brought his hands to the top of San's shirt, working on unbuttoning it in between frenzied kisses, his own clothes feeling too hot on his body.

San let him do as he pleased, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders when Wooyoung had undone all the buttons. The younger gaped at his defined torso as it was revealed, running his palm over San's abs in admiration, "Wow, I'm not nearly as ripped as this."

San laughed, tugging Wooyoung in for a random hug, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, "I do muscle-training everyday. I'm your bodyguard, aren't I? I should have enough strength to be worthy of the job title."

Wooyoung pulled away from the hug and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said impatiently, leaving a quick kiss on San's lips before sitting up on his heels, unbuttoning his own shirt and discarding it carelessly on the ground, before leaning over San again, attaching his lips to the older's neck, fangs grazing the skin teasingly.

Wooyoung looked up, "Can I leave marks?"

San shrugged, "Sure."

The prince smiled, licking over San's collarbone and inducing a shiver from him at the sudden chillness when the air grazed his skin, and then Wooyoung finally gave in to his desires, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to San's skin and sucking, the older sighing softly in pleasure as Wooyoung worked on leaving a hickey on his skin, in a place that was not easily concealed, but neither of them could care less right now.

Wooyoung held San's waist tightly with both hands, the older's muscles flexing as he squirmed under him, eyes shut and bottom lip between his teeth, holding back a moan as Wooyoung sucked hard on his skin.

Wooyoung pulled away, satisfied, "You bruise so easily," he whispered, brushing his lips gently over the newly formed mark and, spurred on by San's rewarding moan, began leaving hickies wherever he wanted, San's smooth, unmarked skin soon covered with purpling bruises and even a few teeth marks.

"Wooyoung-ah..." San gasped, when Wooyoung kissed over the marks he'd left, trailing his lips across San's chest and teasingly flicking one nipple with his tongue, before resuming his mission to kiss every inch of San, not leaving a single spot without attention.

"Hm?"

"Pants too tight," San groaned, and Wooyoung stopped moving where he was suckling gently near San's navel, looking up.

"Can I take them off?"

San nodded quickly, "Yeah."

Wooyoung stalled a little further, kissing down San's navel to his hipbone while undoing the button and zipper of his pants much slower than he needed to, before San was lifting his hips for him, allowing him to pull them down his legs and off completely, throwing them off the bed carelessly. He then made quick work of his own pants too, so they were both left in just their underwear.

Wooyoung licked his lips at the sight of the bulge in San's dark underwear, lifting his gaze to stare at San with lust-filled red eyes, "Can I suck you off?"

San swallowed thickly, "Shit...okay, yeah."

Wooyoung grinned in satisfaction, moving back up to kiss San and purposefully grazing his crotch as he did, causing the older's breath to hitch, "Tell me anytime if you want to stop," he breathed into San's mouth, tangling their tongues together, and letting the older take control, content with the pace he set. San hummed a vague answer, sucking on Wooyoung's tongue and making his toes curl.

" _A- ah_ ," San moaned, gasping when the other rolled his hips down, grinding their lower halves together, "God- _fuck_ \- Wooyoung-ah! Don't stop..."

Wooyoung was sure he'd never hear his name the same way again.

Their mouths met in a messy lip lock, barely able to coordinate their movements due to how eager they both were, San bucking his hips up and meeting Wooyoung's every movement, growing harder until a wet patch appeared on the front of his underwear, leaking precome through the fabric.

"Say my name again," Wooyoung demanded, burying his head into San's neck and leaving wet kisses all over his skin.

"Wooyoung," San gasped.

"Again."

"Wo- Wooyoung!" The word trailed off into a yelp when the younger shamelessly snuck a hand between them to palm San over his underwear, almost frantic.

"Again."

"F- fuck _fuck_ , yeah..." San moaned, his whole body flushed and on edge, "Wooyoung, please."

Wooyoung giggled, leaving a kiss on San's clavicle before shimmying down his body, wasting no time in hooking his index fingers in the waistband of San's underwear and pulling them down, San quickly toeing them off and shaking them over the edge of the bed.

He then felt Wooyoung's unwavering eyes on him, and instinctively curled into himself, shyly trying to cover up, and Wooyoung frowned in disapproval, "Don't hide from me."

"But I'm-"

"You're beautiful, is what you are," Wooyoung declared, not even bothering to hear what San had to say in protest, "You're gorgeous and adorable and every part of you is perfect, so don't you dare say otherwise."

San's eyes softened, "Thank you." Although he didn't sound like he believed Wooyoung's words.

The younger swore to himself that he'd spend his whole life, if he had to, trying to make San believe everything he'd said about him, because he'd meant every one of those things, and couldn't possibly fathom why San would think otherwise.

Wooyoung leaned down to kiss San softly, tracing his cupid's bow with his tongue, his lips so wet and swollen from kissing him that he doubted he would ever be able to get this feeling out of his mind. He had an inkling that it would persist there forever and he would never forget this night, no matter what were to happen in the future.

Then, he nudged San's thighs apart with one hand, slotting himself with his knees in between San's legs, before he finally wrapped his right hand around the older's hard cock, testing the waters by stroking him slowly. He didn't need any extra lubricant because of how _wet_ San already was, leaking precome all over himself. 

_So fucking hot._

Even with just his light touches, San was so responsive in the way he arched up, breaking their kiss with a stuttering moan of Wooyoung's name mixed in with a curse.

"God, you're pretty," Wooyoung praised, moving his hand a little faster, thumbing over the head and making San whine, a submissive sound that caused heat to gather in his own nether regions, his cock almost painfully hard and begging for attention. But right now, San was the priority.

"Wooyoung~" San mewled directly into his ear, and the younger cursed just at the sound of his voice, breathy and low.

Then, he pulled his hand off of San, the older whining in protest, before he moved down, pulling San's legs further apart with his left hand and getting into a more comfortable position, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh softly.

Wooyoung kept both his hands on either of San's thighs, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, willing his fangs away so that he wouldn't hurt San while blowing him, and then he opened his eyes, tongue gliding experimentally over the normal teeth where his fangs had been before.

San's shivered in anticipation, hooded eyes trained on Wooyoung, and the younger finally went all the way, holding San's cock with one hand and guiding just the head into his mouth, his other hand holding his thigh in place firmly. San choked on a moan when Wooyoung swirled his tongue around the head slowly, not even wincing at the taste.

Wooyoung looked up at San from underneath his lashes, doe eyes bright and eager to please, crimson irises almost completely blacked out by his pupils. He then closed his eyes, a little nervous despite himself, but then he remembered that it was just San, and that San wasn't going to judge him or berate him if he did a bad job. No, San was the sweetest man he knew.

So he inhaled through his nose and slowly sank down, more of San's cock disappearing into his mouth, and the older let out little sounds with every movement, awfully sensitive to each of Wooyoung's ministrations, no matter how gentle.

After Wooyoung managed about halfway, he pulled off, kissing around the head, before trying something and licking a stripe up San's length from base to tip, grazing the thick vein.

The response was instantaneous, San moaning out his name the loudest he'd heard it until now, hands fisting in his sheets tightly till his knuckles became white with the strain, "Fuck!" He panted, looking down in awe, "Do that again."

So Wooyoung did, and San squirmed, toes curling and and cock twitching on instinct.

 _Fuck, I'm so hard,_ Wooyoung thought, and adjusted himself so his clothed cock rutted against the not-very-soft bed every time he moved, giving him some sense of relief.

He took San into his mouth again, working his way down and bobbing his head with hollowed cheeks, going a little further with every suck until the head hit the back of his throat, his lack of necessity to breathe fast being an immense aid in this situation.

"Oh, god- Wooyoung, _a- a- ahh_ ," San forced himself to keep his hips still, his whole body ignited with the flames of arousal.

Wooyoung moaned low in his throat as he pulled back, suckling on the head, and using his hand to help him along as he began to bob his head faster, tears gathering in his eyes. He was spurred on to keep going with every moan San rewarded him with, and tested his own prowess, trying to do even better for him, until San was finally gasping, "I'm gonna- Wooyoung-ah, I ca- can't- it's....I'm gonna come!"

Wooyoung groaned around his length as he rolled his hips down, chasing his own pleasure, and San let out a muffled sound at the vibration, throwing his head back. The younger pulled off with a lewd, wet sound, blinking up at San with teary eyes, "Come in my mouth."

"Really?"

Wooyoung nodded, "Wanna taste you."

"Fuck, oka- ayy," the word came out broken as Wooyoung chose right then to bend and suckle on the head of San's flushed cock, intent on making him fall apart in no time. Simultaneously, he brought his hand on San's thigh down, slipping it inside his underwear and stroking himself, his pace stuttering as he pulled away to let out a low moan. 

Wooyoung gulped, gripping the base of his length and moving his hand faster, working his mouth on San with renewed enthusiasm, and that was it, San crying out his name loudly as he was thrown over the edge, reaching his orgasm without warning.

"Woo- Wooyoung- _fuck!"_ It was _intense_ , to say the least, and San shuddered through it as Wooyoung swallowed his come and stroked him slowly, making the pleasurable feeling travel like electricity through his veins, his climax lasting much longer than he'd expected it to.

"Wow," San gasped when Wooyoung finally pulled off and swallowed the rest of it down, chest heaving, "Fuck, I didn't think it would feel that great, oh my god."

Wooyoung would've said something, but he was too busy chasing after his own high, biting his bottom lip harshly as he pumped his own length, his head falling down into San's sweaty abdomen as he panted loudly. 

Then, San abruptly grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to look up, "C'mere, I'll help." 

Wooyoung sniffed, shaking his hair out of his own eyes, "Huh?" he stopped moving his hand, looking at San curiously.

The older grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up, Wooyoung's hand slipping out of his underwear as he did, and he rolled them a little till they were both on their sides, facing each other. Then, he moved his hand south and pulled Wooyoung's underwear down just until his thighs, before wrapping a hand around him, oddly confident, and he began jerking him off at a steady, pleasurable pace, nothing like how frantic Wooyoung had been before.

The younger moaned something pathetic that sounded like San's name, and he bucked his hips up into the older's fist, "Fuck- yeah, just like that- _shit_ _, baby_ \- please don't stop-" he babbled, squirming as San jerked him a little faster, and _oh,_ he was coming, a high whine tearing its way from his throat as his legs trembled and he came all over San's hand, shuddering and gasping as the feverish high subsided, feeling drained but energized at the same time.

San looked at his boyfriend as the other's breathing slowed once again, and a long moment of comfortable silence was finally broken when he said- "I think I'm addicted to you now."

"That's makes two of us, babe," Wooyoung quipped, and San chuckled, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. Wooyoung glanced down, and grimaced, "I got your hand all dirty."   
  
"I can wash it," San answered, holding it up so it wouldn't stain the expensive sheets, "We should clean up, right?"   
  
"A bath would be great, but we've got only one set of clothes and our underwear's all ruined," Wooyoung complained, "Does this room have a bathroom?" he looked back over his shoulder, sighing in relief when he noticed a door, "Oh, thank god, let me see if I can find us some towels."   
  
Soon enough, the two of them had showered together and cleaned up, and they shared a lazy, wet kiss as they walked out of the bathroom, droplets of water clinging to their hair. They decided to forego clothes and washed both pairs with normal soap because nothing else was at hand and both of them were too stubborn to approach Seonghwa, and they let them dry on the shower railing while they each grabbed a silk robe to wear, conveniently available in the shelf net to the closet.   
  
The robe bared enough of San's neck and chest that it was obvious what they'd been up to, what with all the bruises decorating his skin, but San simply gave up trying to cover himself and followed Wooyoung to the kitchen like a sulking pet, constantly looking every which way to see if Seonghwa was around. After a simple meal (as Seonghwa had said it would be), they both sauntered back into the bedroom they'd emerged from, thankfully steering clear of the owner of the house the entire time.   
  
"Thank you, Young-ah," San said, stroking gently through the younger's hair, seated beside him where he was lying curled up on the bed, "You made my first time amazing, even though it was in the house of a vampire I despise."   
  
Wooyoung chuckled, and then hummed, closing his eyes, "We haven't even done much. Just wait till this is over, I won't let you leave my bedroom once we get back."   
  
San coughed, flustered, "Wow, you are a handful."   
  
Wooyoung grinned, his eyes still closed, "Get used to it."   
  
Before San could answer, there was a knock on the door, "May I come in?"   
  
San sighed, "One second," he called, and reluctantly moved his hand from his boyfriend's hair, getting up and pulling the robe to cover himself properly. He opened the door just a little, "Yes?"   
  
Seonghwa eyed him warily, obviously aware of what had transpired after he'd left the two of them alone. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and San raised an eyebrow, triggered.  
  
"What." he prompted. It wasn't a question, it was an annoyed statement.

His robe slipped down one shoulder, and Seonghwa's blood-red eyes went straight to the marks there, "Um, I'm sorry if you two are busy, I can come back later?" 

"No, just talk."

"Well, there's been a...development," he said, "I've received information from an inside source who's close to the king. Namizaki Hana is dead, and her body was found at the foot of Mount Draco, an hour after the uprising began." 

San grimaced, not liking where this was going, "Anything else?" 

"The Prince of Mystichia and his bodyguard have officially been declared rogue, and are to be captured on sight." 

Oh, no.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfhgfhyvesaz yes i did just go there 
> 
> i did say there'd be angst didn't I? So the happy happy fluffy bits are pretty much over for now im sowwwyyyyy 
> 
> Anywayssss, comment down below and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you're looking forward to after thisss!! (And don't forget to keep streaming and voting for our boys!!!) 
> 
> Love,  
> R ❤


End file.
